


More Than Just A Troublemaker

by ReinAstraea



Category: BTOB, K-pop, Korean Drama, 후아유 - 학교 2015 | Who Are You - School 2015
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Idols, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 23:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 64,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinAstraea/pseuds/ReinAstraea
Summary: Who exactly is Gong Taekwang?There's more to Gong Taekwang than meets the eye. He's not just some troublesome student who gets himself into trouble every day. What if... what if it's all an act? An act to keep his little secret?He is Eun Bi's Gong Taekwang...But he is also BTOB's Yook Sungjae...
Relationships: Gong Tae Kwang/Lee Eun Bi, Gong Taekwang & Go Eun Byul, Yook Sungjae & BTOB
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who exactly is Gong Taekwang?
> 
> • He's the infamous troublemaker and delinquent in school.   
• He's Lee Eun Bi's protector and best friend.   
• He's known as the 'crazy guy' who's been admitted in a Mental Facility.   
• He is the secret son of the Director of Sekang High School, Yook Jae Ho, and famous actress, Song Hee Young.   
• Above all, he's a broken and misunderstood kid. 
> 
> Though, is that all? 
> 
> There's more to Gong Taekwang than meets the eye. He's not just some troublesome student who gets himself into trouble every day. What if... what if it's all an act? An act to keep his little secret?
> 
> He is Eun Bi's Gong Taekwang...  
But he is also BTOB's Yook Sungjae..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> The time setting follows with the ending of the drama. Time when Eun Bi returns to Sekang High after being gone for a few months (?). In this story, she returns with her sister instead. Also, the whole Kang So Young fiasco is over. Say she had been expelled and all. BUT the director, Gong Taekwang's father, has not been arrested. Let's imagine that the whole scandal with Jung Soo In's death didn't happen at all. Just to not further complicate this plot. ? Hope you guys enjoy! *kisses*
> 
> New update; I changed the surname of Taekwang's father! 

More than just a Troublemaker  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: JeRein_14/ReinAstraea

🎶🎵🎶

Prologue

~1 unread message~

I groaned reading the registered name, almost knowing full well that what lies inside this text message was nothing but pure nonsense. Should I even open this? Knowing this hyung, he probably just sent me an ugly selca of him or a picture of him with a life sized pikachu wax statue to make me feel a tad bit jealous. He doesn't need to. Knowing that he, along with the others, are now in Japan for the 2nd time this year is enough to make me flare in obvious envy. My hyungs know this. They even promised to bring home a limited edition action figure to make me feel better. I told them that it's not necessary. That they're not obliged to spoil me with gifts for not being able to avoid the inevitable. Multiple times, I had assured them that i'm fine and there's nothing to make up for but they insist. I gave up in convincing them. They won't listen anyway. 

Apparently, this particular hyung was more than happy to rub it in my face that they're in some place I longed and wished to visit. It makes me wonder why I chose him as my favorite hyung. 

~message~

Yah! Sungjae-ya! We'll be back in a week. See you then, loser! 

~end of message~

Attached to the short message he had sent was indeed an ugly selca of him. He was making a strange meme face in an ugly angle towards the camera, his double chin showing. I can only groan loudly. Seriously? He's a famous figure yet he refuse to take care of his image (if there's one to begin with). I shouldn't really be too surprised. The other hyungs weren't doing a good job in trying to save their group's image either. Strangely, it's like they're all teaming up in an attempt to destroy it. Weirdly though, their fans loved them even more because of it. 

I shouldn't really be the one to talk. If anything, I'M the one who started this trend. 

"Gong Taekwang?" I snapped out of my thoughts, immediately closing Changsub hyung's message. Go Eun Bi was staring at me, confusion on her face. She probably saw me smiling down on my phone, which was not a common occurrence because I hardly smile at all (not unless it involves a certain girl named Go Eun Bi). I registered my surroundings for a few seconds, realizing that i'm still at school. First period hadn't even started! I guess I was too caught up with catching up with my hyungs who I had not seen nor talked to in a while and now, currently in overseas for work. 

"Wae?" I asked, warily placing my phone on my pant's back pocket. She seemed to noticed as she eyed my actions, her confusion developed into suspicion. 

"You seem to be in a good mood today?" She had asked, tucking a fallen strand of hair behind her ear.

"What? Am I not allowed to be happy?" Shrugging, I crossed my arms on top of my school desk. I leaned my head slightly forward, preparing myself for my daily dose of morning nap. 

"It's not that. Just not like you to be smiling on a Monday morning. If anything, you'd be grumbling all day about how much you hate school and homework." She had covered her mouth, letting out a cute giggle. I gave her a slight glare, having been caught red handed. 

"Yah. Don't make it such a big deal. I just saw a funny picture of an ugly guy on my phone." It was the truth, though. Changsub hyung is an ugly guy who had just sent me a funny picture while informing me of their busy schedule in an attempt to make me jealous. Unfortunately, it's working. I should have been there with them! If only...

"Is that a code for 'I saw an ugly picture of me on my phone?'." And here comes the ugly witch.. Sighing, I gave her a nasty glare, silently praying to the Almighty for her to shut up. She smirked, standing next to Eun Bi. SHE is Go Eun Byul.. Eun Bi's evil twin sister. It still amuses me on how a pure and sweet Eun Bi is associated, let alone related, to this wicked human being. They're literally polar opposite with nothing, but a face, in common.

"Shut up, witch! I have you know that the phrase 'ugly angle and selca' is inexistent in my vocabulary." I smirked, seeing her crunched up her nose as a look of disgust crossed her features. 

"Not surprised. You're not really good in grammar so obviously, your vocabulary is lacking even with the simplest words. I mean, you do have a vocabulary of a 5-year-old." That ticked me off. She's clearly indirectly calling me stupid. See what I meant? Remind me again how is she related to Eun Bi? 

"Why you—"

"Yah! Unnie! Gong Taekwang! Stop fighting already!" It was, again, Eun Bi who had stopped our immature and pointless bickering. She was frowning at us, both arms crossed in front of her chest. Almost like a teacher scolding her preschool students who had ended up in a fight after both had refused to share their toys with one another.

"Hadn't you learned already, Eun Bi? Those two would only stop fighting if the sky turns green or the sun freezes over." One of the twins' friends, Shijin, had pointed out. I can't help but agree with her silently. Unlike her and Eun Bi, Eun Byul and I are actually alike. Too alike that our personality starts to clash. We're both short tempered, stubborn to the core, hellish sarcastic and cold. We're not enemies but we're certainly far from being best friends. As Shijin had said, it'll take a miracle for us to get along. 

"Whatever. I have no plans to get along with him, anyway." Go Eun Byul crossed her arms, rolling her eyes in a nonchalant manner. 

'Neither am I.' Shrugging, I laid my head on my desk. No point in arguing anymore. As I said, this girl is stubborn. Better to prevent a pointless bickering and save energy than fight a useless argument that could stretch on forever. 

"Quiet down, everyone. Class is about to start." I heard the door up front open and close as Teacher Kim announced the start of first period. Still, I didn't bother lifting my head. Another long day ahead.. 'How exciting..' I thought sarcastically. 


	2. Video Message

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: JeRein_14/ReinAstraea

**🎶🎵🎶**

"_Sungjae-ya! Look! Look! We won an award!" _Eunkwang _hyung_ proudly stated, lifting up the average sized trophy so I could have a better look at it. I can't help but swell with pride at the sight of it. My _hyungs_ won yet another award. That'll be the third one this year alone. Though, there's this small nagging feeling of regret.

Regret that I hadn't done much to help them. That I should have been with them now if only I fought hard enough before. And how much of a useless _maknae_ I am to my _hyungs_. 

"_We'll celebrate once we get back in Korea! Maybe throw in a short Christmas vacation after our concert in a few weeks._" Hyunsik _hyung_ flashed me his famous eye smile. My mood instantly lifted at that, the solemnness I was feeling before had immediately melted away as fast as it had came. Guess I have one thing to look forward to this Christmas break. By that, I mean I won't be spending the holidays in an empty and lonely mansion this year. 

"_Oh! That's a great idea!"_ I chuckled at the obvious excitement in Changsub _hyung's_ face. Guess it was an on-the-spot planning. As expected of this rowdy bunch. 

"_Sungjae-ya! You heard that? Guess you'll be celebrating Christmas with us this year. You should make an excuse or escape plan in the following days. We'll help you once we get back._" Ilhoonie _hyung_ joked, causing a round of chuckles from their side. I can't help but let out a small chuckle myself. The truth in that sentence. An escape plan would be nice. I doubt it's needed, though. My old man wouldn't bother looking for me anyway. 

"_Yah! Yook Sungjae! Ahjumma reported to me that you were feeling under the weather last week. Why didn't you tell us? Are you alright now? Aish! We kept reminding you to take care of your health! Listen to your hyungs once in a while, Maknae!_" Minhyuk _hyung_ scolded, making me sweat drop in return. He's not called _Eomma_ of the group for nothing. 

"_You should wear scarves and gloves when going out. The cold weather is probably the reason why you got sick._" And here is the group's angel, Peniel _hyung_. I didn't mean that in a sarcastic way. He's the nicest person I know. He's too pure and innocent. Though, don't let that fool you. He can make the sickest English raps I ever heard. 

"_You should listen to these two, Sungjae-ya. Your health is one of our top priorities."_ Eunkwang _hyung_ had joined in scolding me, his leader side showing. 

_ "I doubt he'll listen, though. He's an evil maknae, remember?"_ I rolled my eyes at Changsub _hyung's_ words. I'm not that evil. Just a little stubborn. And a bit sarcastic. And straightforward most of the time. And quite a bit noisy. And sometimes insensitive. And certainly a bully—ok. I got it. I am evil. 

"_Anyways, we'll be back in a few days. Try to stay alive till then. We have a lot of catching up to do!" _Ilhoonie _hyung_ said, waving at the camera. The members following suite. 

"_We bought you souvenirs! And lots of jellies and yogurts!"_ Trust Peniel _hyung_ to say that. I won't be surprised if he's the one who insisted to buy them. 

"_Hopefully, you'll be with us the next time we visit Japan._" Minhyuk _hyung_ said, earning himself approving response and nods from the other six. 

"_It's not the same without you, Sungjae-ya!"_

_ "Be good, maknae!"_

_ "Treat us a meal when we get back, Yook!"_

_ "Don't get in trouble while we're away!"_

_ "Bye, Sungjae-ya! See you in a few days!"_

Their video message ended with them all waving at the camera, huge grins on their faces. Just the sight of their bright and carefree expressions was enough to make me smile myself. 

I'm proud of them. They receive another award they truly deserve. Seeing all those hard work they put on every song and album was completely worth it. They're pulling through. It's only been 2 years since they debuted as BTOB yet their popularity was already rising steadily. Despite that short period of time, they had already managed to make a name in the entertainment industry. Thank the Almighty that Korea isn't blind when it comes to recognizing talent and potential. They were even dubbed as one of the best vocal group's in Korea. Seeing them win award after award is more than enough for me. I may not be with them on stage, but I was with them through out their journey. 

As I locked my phone, I felt a sudden wave of emptiness. Looking around, I digested my surroundings and welcomed back the harsh reality. Alone at the rooftop on Lunch Break. It's funny how unstable my emotions are. One minute I was swelling with pride, another I felt solemn and lonely. Sad how things came to be. Wish everything turned out differently. 

Checking my wrist watch, I realized that I still have a few more hours before School lets out yet I'm already in no mood to attend any of my remaining classes. Should I skip? Probably kill some time in the arcade? I can't really go home now. _Ahjumma_ will find out I cut classes. Then my _hyungs_ will certainly find out. They'll have yet another reason to scold me. Geez. They're taking advantage of the fact that i'm the youngest so they could baby me. Despite that, I don't really have the heart to tell them off. I kind of.. like it. The feeling of having someone care for you. 

"Gong Taekwang." I almost jumped in surprise at the new voice. Looking back, I saw Eun Bi walking towards me in a steady pace. My heart automatically fluttered at the sight of her. Damn, Eun Bi.

"_Wae_? " she sighed, walking towards me. She stopped to stand beside me, leaning on the railing that overlooks the whole campus. Eun Bi inhaled deeply, closing her eyes as she did so. She looks relaxed. I may look like a creep right now, staring at her in complete amusement and wonder. Regardless, I didn't care. Having here by my side was a blessing. Just moments ago, I felt lonely. Yet, her presence alone was enough to lift my mood. 

It scares me how i've become dependent on Eun Bi. Just what would happen if she chooses to leave me like my parents did? 

"Shouldn't you be with your twin and her friends right now?" I questioned, breaking the comfortable silence. She opened her eyes and looked at me in confusion, her brows crunched together in a cute frown. 

"Why ask that? I'm somewhere I want to be." She said, almost nonchalantly. My heart skipped a bit, my mouth hanging open in shock. Somewhere she wants to be? She means here? With me? 

Damn it, Taekwang! Stop assuming things! She rejected you before, didn't she? Just be glad she wants to stay friends with you despite your strong feelings for her. Stop with the fantasies and move on! She sees you as her bestfriend. Nothing more. 

"I-If you say so." 


	3. Class Trip

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfictiction  
By: JeRein_14/ReinAstraea

**🎶🎵🎶**

"Listen up, kids. I have a few special announcements to give before I let you off." Teacher said clearing his table by stacking his books in his hand. Groans erupted around the normally noisy classroom. Some even voiced out their dispute about not wanting to be robbed off their already short lunch break. So immature. If they would shut up and let the teacher talk then he should had been already done with it. 

"Shut up, kids! This announcement is something i'm sure you're all excited to hear." That got the class to quiet down. A little. '_Finally_' I thought sarcastically. 

"I'm sure you are all aware of the class trip that is scheduled a few weeks from now. How could you not? It's something you guys had been looking forward to since the beginning of the year." Now that got the class' attention. I'm not exactly interested in this so-called trip but I'm not really left behind in all the news about it. How can I when it's been the talk of the town–not literally–since last week. They kept on guessing where we are going or what we'll be doing. 

"I know you're all excited to know where we'll be spending the three-day-trip." Everyone practically leaned in, excited to hear the news. I can only shake my head in amusement. They're that pump up for a petty trip?

"So, first.. I'll explain the actual purpose of this trip. And no. It's not just for fun and games. It's still supposed to be educational, regardless of where it will be held. This three-day trip is actually a tradition by now. Every year, all high school graduating class are required to attend and join this extra curricular activity. Each class are appointed a place to visit and spend their three days in. No class are assigned the same place or destination. It will be up to the class adviser to plan their students activities throughout the duration of the trip. In a sense, it's somekind of sending-off traditional trip for the students before they graduate. For memories and stuff." Teacher Kim had explained in detail the idea of the trip. It's not like he needs to. The class trip, as he said, is a yearly tradition. 

Every year, students from lower grades would constantly ask or bother those graduating students for details or stories about the trip. It's kind of a big deal. Not only that, but the destinations are one of the main topics or issues. Each year, the faculty would choose 4 different locations for the 4 graduating classes. It's kind of random, to be honest. How do they decide which class goes to where? Easy. Through draw lots. The luxury of the destination depends on the luck of the class adviser. It's a weird process but apparently, it does the job. Last year, from what I remember hearing, Class D got lucky with Jeju Island as their destination while Class A only got to spend their three days somewhere in Seoul. As I said, it all depends on luck. 

"Cut the chase, Teacher! Just tell us what location you got!" The idiot called Kwon Gi-Tae had yelled out. 

"Well, i'm not sure if we got lucky or not. But the our destination for this class trip is... " again. With the suspense. I'm actually waiting for the dramatic drum roll and music. Cue my dramatic eye roll and sigh. 

"Congratulations, Class C. You'll be spending your three-day class trip in Damyang City." Silence... Was that a cricket I heard? 

Wait. Did he just said Damyang?

"Damyang? Isn't that hours away from Seoul?" A random classmate smartly pointed out. 

"It's approximately 4 hours away from Seoul if my calculations are correct." Mr. Class President said, a thoughtful hand on his chin. 

"That's far. Are there even any place worthy of visiting there?" A random classmate, I didn't bother checking who, had asked out. Murmurs then erupted as each group of friends started discussing within themselves. Probably to ask where Damyang is or just to bent out their frustrations about not being able to spend their trip to a much popular place.

Meanwhile, I was drowning in my own thoughts. Damyang? The place where it all began. Can I really go back? Can I handle the memories and flashbacks? 

"Settle down, kids. I know it's not the most beautiful or attractive place but it's not exactly the worst. Damyang has lots of historical landmarks we can visit." Teacher Kim tried to reason out with his rowdy students who doesn't even seem to be listening. 

I ignored it all. Well, tried to. The noise around the classroom was too much to handle. I can't even hear my own thoughts. 

"But sir—" '_Should I come? Am I even ready—_'

"Historical places?! THAT'S SO BORING AND CLICHÉ!" '_Maybe I can skip this one out. I'm not really looking forward to it—_'

"I doubt there's even a decent hotel we could stay at—" '_What good would it do me if I come? The scars are still fresh, despite the time that had passed.'_

"It's not worth traveling! My friend went there once. Said he almost died of boredom." '_What is there to be afraid of? It's not like we're going there..'_

"So, it's both a waste of time and money—" '_But_—'

"Aren't Damyang ladies pretty?" '_I do miss the Damyang Ladie—woah. Hold up. I meant MEMORIES! Damn it!'_

My patience was running thin by the second. The noise pollution around here was too much. I can't even think properly with the amount of distraction. Can they just stop talking for a minute? 

"Class! Quiet down—"

"No can do, Teach! The place is boring! We rather not go—" '_That's it!'_

"WOULD ALL OF YOU SHUT UP?! STOP TALKING AND LISTEN FOR ONCE. GOD! All of you sound like distressed middleschool fangirls who just found out that their idol is getting married." They all quieted down after my little outburst. By now, everyone was looking at me. Most looked taken aback. Some were shocked while few were flustered. The scowl on my face didn't even falter by the sudden attention. If anything, it deepened even more. Teacher Kim cleared his throat, regaining some of the attention. 

"Thank you, Gong Taekwang. That was... helpful." I rolled my eyes at that. Sighing, I laid my head on the desk. I'll decide on this matter next time. For now, i'll sleep. Sheesh. Why do I feel mentally drained? Guess that's what a classroom filled with immature kids does to someone. 

"Now. You can all have your lunch break."


	4. Something only I could do

###  **More than Just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: JeRein_14/ReinAstraea

**🎶🎵🎶**

"Yah. Gong Taekwang." I barely heard her over the loud music blasting from my earphones. I peeked one eye open, immediately closing them due to the blinding sunlight. It took a few seconds to adjust my eyesight. 

My line of sight was blocked by a figure hovering above me. Her shadow settled just above my face, interrupting my photosynthesis. Even though I only seen the outlines of her face, my heart already skipped a beat. It's like despite the fact that I haven't seen her face, my heart already knows it's her. It's still a wonder to me, the same time i'm not exactly surprised. This skill of being able to tell who Eun Bi is. That no matter how hard she tries to disguise herself or change her personality, i'd still be able to tell it's her. How could I not? Just merely her presence alone is enough to make my heart go crazy. 

That's probably how I could differentiate her from her identical twin so easily. Despite sharing the same face, only Eun Bi can make me feel like that. There was one time when the twins played a prank on the class. They swapped hairstyles and went to school, acting like her sister. Eun Bi like Eun Byul and Eun Byul like Eun Bi

_ **Flashback** _

_ I was peacefully laying my head on my desk, trying to sleep but failing miserably. The class was as its usual, with its busy and lively atmosphere. They're as noisy as ever. Almighty. Their shenanigans are what keeping me awake and unrestless. Geez. What's with them? It's like they haven't seen each other in forever. _

_ "Good Morning, Eun Bi. Eun Byul." I suddenly became nervous. Oh, dear. I'm so pathetic. Just hearing her name makes me feel weak and all giddy inside. What should I call myself? Oh, right. Whipped. How pitiful is that? Who would have thought that Gong Taekwang, the infamous troublemaker of Sekang High School, would fall head over heels in love like this? _

_ "Hey, Gong Tae." I lazily lifted my head, rubbing my eyes as I did so. I wasn't sleeping but they don't know that. _

_ "Wae?" Turns out that it was Eun Bi who had called me. Wait.. Is it really Eun Bi? The way she stands. The way she carries herself. Even her eyes. They're all un-Eun Bi like. Strange. My eyes scanned the rest of classroom. Her twin sister, Eun Byul, was at the other end of the room. Even she looks different today. Her aura and eyes seems nicer today than usual. _

_ Our—Eun Byul and my—eyes suddenly met. I felt something unsual. My heart started beating faster. Almighty. I shouldn't be feeling this way towards Eun Byul. I'm in love with her sister—wait a minute.. _

_ "What do you want, you ugly witch?" I finally completed the puzzle piece. Turns out that the twins swapped hair styles, probably trying to trick the class. They even tried acting out-of-character. Eun Byul (acting as Eun Bi) even greeted me. Wow. She went that far. Meanwhile, our classmates had gotten eerily quiet. They're probably shocked. I never shouted at Eun Bi. Not once. _

_ "Yah! How come you're being rude to Eun Bi?!" Cha Song Joo said, raising an eyebrow at my 'strange' behavior._

_ "Did you two get into a fight or something?" Lee Shijin added, giving me a curious look. _

_ "Tch. What do you mean 'got into a fight'? I never once gotten along with this rude girl in the first place!" I retorded, rolling my eyes as if I declared the most obvious thing in the world. _

_ "Yah. Gong Taekwang. I don't know what's with your foul attitude but you better watch your mouth. Don't talk to Eun Bi like that." Here comes the idiotic best friend, Han Yi Ahn. He's the best friend, right? Someone Go Eun Byul spent almost 10 years with. Then, how come he can't tell the twins apart? _

_ "Geez. Are you an idiot or something? I never bad mouthed Eun Bi." This is getting tiring. Hadn't they realized? _

_ "What the? Are you drunk? You just blatantly called Eun Bi as ugly witch and rude girl." Jo Haena, my enemy's girlfriend, had pointed out. I can't help but sigh in exasperation. Almighty. These people are slow. _

_ "These two had been going to school together for almost 2 months now and yet, you're still having a hard time differentiating them? Jinja. Seriously?" I can almost see the gears on their head working, trying to digest what I just revealed. Meanwhile, the twins were looking at me, shell shocked. They probably hadn't expected me to discover the truth. Out of everyone.. It had been me. _

_ "What the heck are you saying?" _

_ "The twins swapped hairstyles and pretended to be the other. The one I 'bad mouthed' was Gong Byul. Not Eun Bi." My statement caused an uproar. Murmurs suddenly erupted on every corner of the classroom, asking whether I was right or not. Eyes shifted between the twins, trying to comprehend the possibility of them switching places. I can only roll my eyes at their immaturity. _

_ "What is this crazy guy saying? Eun Byul? Eun Bi?" Cha Song Joo had finally decided to address the twins directly. Seemingly like magic, both girls in question suddenly switched back to their original personalities. Eun Byul—acting as Eun Bi—crossed her arms in front of her chest and rolled her eyes at the rest of the class. Meanwhile, Eun Bi—acting as Eun Byul—smiled apologetically. Apparently, this was enough to confirm my hypothesis. _

_ "Woah! Gong Taekwang was right?!" _

_ "Daebak! I didn't noticed at all!"_

_ "How did he do it?! Not even Han Yi Ahn noticed!" As if to add to the already dramatic reaction, they applauded. Geez. Are they really that shocked and amazed? _

_ "Right, Gong Taekwang. How did you do it?" Lee Shijin had asked while Cho Song Joo shushed the rest of the class._

_ "We're all curious. I mean, the twins acting was almost flawless! No one, except you, was able to tell." One of Kwon Gi Tae's goons had asked. _

_ "It wasn't flawless, apparently. Gong Byul made a very notable mistake." The girl mentioned raised an eyebrow at my direction, as if daring me to continue. I dared, of course. _

_ "And what was that?"_

_ "Eun Bi never calls me 'Gong Tae'. "_

It wasn't the last time it happened. I guess Gong Byul can't accept the fact that I had, in a way, outsmarted her. They played a prank again not long after. This time, they went to school in similar clothings and hairstyles. Though, unlike the last time when they tried to manipulate the whole class, they directly challenged me. 

_ **Flashback** _

"_Hey, Gong Taekwang. Can you tell who is who?" They stood in front of me, arm-in-arm, wearing identical smiles._

_ "What the.. " I was dumbfounded for a second, rubbing my eyes off from the remainder of sleep. Maybe I drank too much coffee earlier that i'm hallucinating right now. I mean, i'm almost sure i'm seeing two Eun Bi's right now. Two smirking Eun Bi's to be exact. How is that possible? Oh.. Wait. Now, I get it. Stupid me. _

_ "Can you tell?" Unlike the last time, they were being careful now. They made sure their expressions are mirrored. They're even speaking at the exact same time. Though, unlike before where they switched personalities, they chose to both act like Eun Bi. I can't help but chuckle. Hadn't they learned? _

_ "This game again?" I shook my head in amusement. Standing up, I approached the two Eun Bi's. I leaned forward, looking at each one intensely. Studying the first one, the one on my left, this Eun Bi does look like Eun Bi. Almost like an exact copy. Except for the eyes. Hers has a certain defiance and confidence in them that I don't usually see in Eun Bi's. Shifting my gaze on the other one, my heart instantly beat faster just as when our eyes met. Ahh. Unlike the first one, her eyes are full of warmth and kindness. I leaned back, smirking arrogantly at the twins. _

_ "What's with that smile, Gong Tae? Don't tell us you figured it out!" My enemy had exclaimed, snorting in annoyance. _

_ "Impossible! I'm sure he just got lucky the first time. There is no way he'll be able to get this one right." One of Kwon Gi Tae's goons had said. I snorted. Reaching out, I grabbed Eun Bi's—the one on my right—wrist. I pulled her to my side and trapped her in a gentle head lock. Eun Bi squeaked in surprised. _

_ "This here is my Eun Bi. The other one is obviously the rude witch." I chuckled, watching the class' surprised expressions. Can't they really tell? Meanwhile, Eun Bi struggled against my hold. She was demanding to be set free. If this was Gong Byul, she would have bit my hand, stepped on my foot or any other means which involves violence and physical harm. But this was Eun Bi. Though, it only took her a couple of tries to pursuade me. I didn't want to hurt her._

_ "Woah! Gong Tae! You're a legend!" I can only shook my head in exasperation. Here they go again with the exaggerated reactions.. _

_ The other kids at class always wondered how I did it. I always answer with a shrug. I can't exactly say 'Well, this Eun Bi makes my heart go wild while this Eun Bi can't.' I just let them wonder about it themselves. I'm not obliged to explain how I know Eun Bi well. By now, they know how I stuck by Eun Bi's side even after finding out she isn't her twin. They knew how I was the only one who she acted as herself with. I'm somewhat acknowledged as her bestfriend now. Eun Bi, herself, had claimed it in more than one occassion. Only her twin sister has a hard time accepting that. _


	5. Stop with the Mix Signals

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
BY: JeRein_14 / ReinAstraea

**🎶🎵🎶**

"Yah. Gong Taekwang! Are you listening?" I snapped out of my thoughts when Eun Bi snapped her fingers in front of me, obviously trying to catch my attention. What the? Seems like I zoned out, reminiscing past memories. I was flustered, having been caught red handed. What more? I was blankly staring straight at her face while spacing out. How embarrassing.. Geez. I sat up while she stayed rooted at her place when I woke up. She was standing in front me. 

"What were you saying?" I asked, diverting my eyes elsewhere. I rubbed the back of my neck, flustered and hot. I can feel my cheeks heating up, probably a blush forming. 

"I asked if you're gonna join the class trip before you spaced out. What were you even thinking that you blacked out on me? It seems serious." Almighty. How can I answer that without looking desperate and pathetic? 

"Nothing you should worry about. And the trip.. I won't be joining." I said with finality and edge in my voice. She seemed a bit surprise at my tone 

"Why? Everyone's joining—"

"Apparently, not everyone. I'm not going."

"Gong Taekwang—"

"And nothing can change my mind."

"Not even me?" My head snapped upwards, shocked at her words. Even she was surprised by what she said.

"What?" I blurted out, looking directly at her now flustered face. It was obviously a slip, judging by her embarrassed expression. She accidentally said those words out loud. Did she mean it? Even if she did, does it even mean something? Or am I reading too much into this again? 

"I mean, w-what if I ask you to come? Will you do it? For m-me?" I hope she knows that she's walking on thin ice. A dangerously thin line that leads to my declined—and rejected—feelings for her. She's giving me false hope. Again. Doesn't she consider my feelings anymore? 

I swallowed the lump that formed on my throat and inhaled deeply. I abruptly stood up, surprising her. I stepped forward, stopping only when I was directly in front of her. She was taken aback and flustered, attempting to step back as a form of retreat. I stopped her by grabbing her wrist, prompting her to stay in her place. I gave her an almost pleading and desperate look. I need her to stop this.

"Go Eun Bi.. Can you do me a favor?" She was confused, not knowing where I'm heading with this. I don't know for sure too. 

"Wae? Are you okay? Gong Taekwang?" I gently grasped both of her shoulders, inhaling deeply. 

"Can y-you stop doing that?" She got even more confused. A frown on her delicate features. 

"Do what?" 

"By saying things like that, you're giving me false hope. You had rejected me before. You made it clear that you wanted nothing more from me other than friendship. I accepted that. But that doesn't mean I can and would get over you that quickly. So, please.." I don't know how I look right now in front of her. Probably weak or broken. Most definitely vulnerable.. No matter how, she looks affected. She's wearing a helpless expression on her face. One that shouts guilty and i'm sorry. Something I loathe to see nor hear from her. 

"T-Taekwang—"

"I told you that I know, didn't I? Just... Just help me out here. Stop sending signals that will confuse me. Eun Bi.. I'm trying here. Just don't rush me.." 

"I'm sorry—" That was it. As I said, that was the last thing I wanted to hear from her. 

"Stop. Didn't I say that I don't want to hear it? You have to stop apologizing for things that isn't your fault." Looking away, I slowly retracted my hands from her shoulders. She seems a bit shakened by the happenings. 

"But, still. I felt responsible for all your pain." The pain in her eyes was unbearable for me. It was enough that i'm the only one being hurt. But seeing her in pain and confused like this.. 

"I'll be fine, Eun Bi. Don't worry about it. Now, I need you to go back. Let me have some peace." She's certainly hesitant to leave me. She's quite determined to talk this out, as if she has something else that she wanted to say or discuss about. It looks almost comical watching her have an internal debate with herself. In the end, she chose to keep whatever it is to herself, judging by the almost defeated look on her face. 

"I'll see you in class? " she clearly knows me, having guessed my intentions of skipping the rest of the day. Though, there's an underlying meaning to it. '_We're still ok, right? You're not mad?_'

"I'll see you in class." Was my reply, having agreed to her. Both her obvious and hidden questions. Seemingly satisfied, she gave me a light smile and left. I sighed heavily, letting myself drop on the bench I was sitting/lying on. That talk drained the life out of me. I meant emotionally. Though, that was inevitable. It was a must have talk. I need her to stop with the mix signals. It'll only hurt both of us in the end; with me, hoping for something I obviously won't have, and with her, feeling guilty for leading me on. 

I rested my head on my palms and let my thoughts fly. It was months ago when I first confessed to her and got rejected. I was so sure that she had feelings for Swimmer Boy. That's why I was surprised when I found out that she had rejected him as well when she and her sister came back almost 2 months ago after the whole Kang So Young fiasco. I gathered some courage and asked, stupidly hoping that maybe she changed her mind. She just said that she wasn't that sure anymore about her feelings for fish boy. She asked for more time from him to think. Being away made her confused about her once certain feelings for him. Han Yi Ahn complied. Not like he could do much more about it. With her evil sister around, I don't think he could pester Eun Bi without being beaten to a pulp. Bestfriend or not, Gong Byul will always prioritize her sister. 

Swimmer Boy did tried following her around. For almost a month, at least. From a third party point of view, it wasn't working out. I'm not being biased or anything but she just seem uninterested in him anymore. Not a rude 'stop and stay away from me' kind of way. It was more like '_i'm sorry but it's not working out'_ kind. 

When I asked what changed her mind, she said that she wanted to focus on her studies. She didn't need any distraction for now. Hearing that, I gave up those risen hopes. As much as I like Eun Bi, I didn't want to annoy her nor give her any reason to hate me. I didn't want to complicate things with her more. With what she's been through, she deserves the peace. I honestly want to pursue her but i'll have to be contented for now. I have to give her up, even if I have some fighting spirit left.

I was so sure that she feels nothing for me. She doesn't see me as someone more than just a friend. But these past few weeks, I wasn't so sure anymore. It may be my delusional self speaking but it seem like she's spending more time with me. Like she's starting to reciprocate my feelings. That can't be right. She rejected me in the past. More than once, actually. It just seem impossible for her to like me. 


	6. Coming Back

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015  
By: JeRein_14 / ReinAstraea

🎶🎵🎶

My phone buzzed continuously, signifying that someone is trying to reach me. Sliding a hand down my face, I lazily picked up the call, not even bothering to check the caller ID. I don't need to. There are only a handful of people who would waste their time calling me; BTOB _hyungs_ and Go Eun Bi being the most frequent. Also, the only ones I would actually tolerate. I'm not someone to give my personal contact to just anyone. 

"_Wae_?" I didn't try masking the annoyance in my voice. Whoever this is had interrupted my sleep. He deserves my grumpiness. 

"_Maknae_! Annyeong!" Judging by the annoyingly high pitch alone, I could tell that it was Changsub _Hyung_ who spoke. 

"Get on with it, _Hyung_! I'm tired!" Well, not really. The only reason why I resigned for the day early was because of what happened with Eun Bi. Can I even call it a fight? A misunderstanding? I guess not. There was no screaming nor hurtful words involved. Though, despite that, I feel extremely guilty. Eun Bi was so close to crying earlier. Was she hurt by my words, I had no way of knowing. It's better if I don't find out. Or else I would regret what I said earlier. I don't–I can't regret what happened. It's something _WE_ both need. 

"Aish. Grumpy, are we? And to think that we have good news!" I raised an eyebrow at Ilhoonie _Hyung's_ remark. Good news? Really? I could use those, after the long day I had. 

"Really? Spill!" For a few seconds, shuffles and mumbles were heard from the other side. If I guess right, they were passing the phone around. Probably to Eunkwang _Hyung_. 

"Sungjae-ya! Guess what? We're coming backkk~" The leader almost sang the words, his happiness evident with the tone he used. I sat up, shocked and a bit dazed. Coming back? 

"What?! When?" I left the comforts of my bed to sit on the circular window sill on my room. This is probably my favorite part of this dull-grayish room I call my quarters; a large see through window that has a perfect view of the ethereal moon and stars. 

"Right now! We're actually at the airport, waiting for our flight." Now? My eyes landed on the grand wall clock that was resting above the door. Through the dim lights of my lamp, I could barely make out the numbers. 1:43 am. Why the heck is their flight back to Korea scheduled at such a zombie hour? Couldn't they wait till tomorrow, at least? Given that my _hyungs_ must be fresh out from a schedule, they must be hellish tired! Arriving at Japan less than a month ago, they done nothing but work their ass off! From music shows, mini concerts, tv guestings, interviews, photoshoots, radio broadcasts and fanmeets! I'm not surprised if they had only a wink of sleep every night. Geez. 

"I thought you guys aren't due to come back for a few more days?" I clearly remember them telling me through a video message 3 days ago. What changed? 

"Truth is, we were originally scheduled to come back in 3 days. That's despite our schedules officially ending today. Manager _hyung_ wanted us to spend our remaining days here for vacation. A sort of short vacation before going back to Korea. He said we'll need it since we're bound to have busy weeks ahead in preparation for our year-end concert. We begged him to just send us back home. We wanted to spend our free days there instead. " Minhyuk _hyung_ hurriedly explained. 

"Eh? Why would you want to come back already? _Hyungs_! It's your chance to actually have fun!" I scolded. I just can't understand. They needed the break! An unscheduled flight back to Korea is not doing them any good. Plus, it's not everyday they get to spend some free time in a FOREIGN country! 

"Believe it or not, _Maknae_, we miss our home land. I miss Korean Food above all!" Hyunsik _hyung_ said, earning snickers from his side of the call. 

"Aish. What am I going to do with you, _hyungs_?" A faint smile grazed my lips, too small that anyone would have missed it at first glance. 

"Well, You could treat us dinner tomorrow?" Ilhoonie _hyung_ asked, a little hopeful, making me raise an eyebrow. 

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah! After school! So, we could spend time with you like we had planned!" Realization dawned on me as I heard muffled curses and groans on the other side. With Changsub _hyung's_ idiotic slip, I was able to piece everything together. Aish! I should have known they would do something like this! 

"_Hyungs_.." I started, my voice turning dangerously cold. 

"Don't be mad, _Maknae_! Hear us out first!." Eunkwang _hyung_ immediately said, sensing my buidling up rage and disapproval. 

"Did you seriously give up days worth of vacation at Japan just to spend time with me?! _Hyungs_!" Truth is, i'm not even that mad. If anything, i'm touched. These people... They would go that far just to spend time with me. The guilt is there, of course. It's a luxury vacation for heaven's sake! 

"We're sorry, Sungjae-yah. I know this doesn't sit well with you but you have to see this in OUR perspective. What's a vacation if we're not complete, right?" Eunkwang _hyung_ calmly put, as if talking to a fragile doll. 

"Besides, you can't do anything about it. We're boarding the plane in a few minutes. No way in hell we're cancelling that." Ilhoonie _hyung_ sure is stubborn. 

"But–"

"Scold us when we get back, _Maknae_! Just tell us what time your school lets out! They're calling us over already!" Peniel _hyung_ said in a hurry. From the background, I could hear the monotonous voice that's probably from the speakers of the airport. I sighed in defeat. No use arguing. They're ganging up on me, making it a 6 vs. 1.

"I could just meet you at lunch. I'll just skip–"

"NO!" I needed to move the phone away from my ear as they all screamed at the same time. Geez. Bad idea. Forgot that these are overprotective _hyungs_ i'm talking to. 

"Can't you guys take a joke? No need to shout. I'm out at 3." I rolled my eyes, not that they could see me. 

"We'll pick you up at your school at 3 then! Bye, _Maknae_!" They hang up after that. It took me a full minute to process what they said. Pick me up? At my school? TOMORROW?! Are they nuts?! What if someone recognized them?! Aish! This bothersome _hyungs_! 

🎶🎵🎶

"Yah. Gong Taekwang? Are you okay?" Lee Shijin asked me once I clumsily slumped down on my chair. She, along with Cha Song Joo and the twins had looked at me weirdly. Well, minus Go Eun Bi who had a look of worry. They're not really the only ones who had raised a skeptical eyebrow at me. Since this morning, students had been giving me odd looks as I ventured the long hallways of Sekang High. Couldn't blame them. It's not everyday they see a walking zombie. 

After they hang up on me last night, I failed to have even a wink of sleep. I'm worried about their 'visit' here at school. When they said '_pick you up_', I could interpret it in two ways. It could either mean '_we-want-to-see-your-school_' or '_introduce-us-to-your-friends_'. Neither are good for me. 


	7. After School

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: JeRein_14 / ReinAstraea

**🎶🎵🎶**

It's after school hours. For once, I dreaded hearing the school bell as it gloriously rang across the halls and rooms of the school. They would be here any minute now. In proper disguises, I hope. Truth is, I half expected them to burst into the classroom in the middle of a class, dressed to humour. I shuddered at the idea of Minhyuk _hyung_ and Eunkwang _hyung_ dressed like parents while the rest of the group where either their sons and daughters. One might even dress up as a dog, the family pet. Another chill came up my spine at the thought, panicked and traumatized by the mental image. 

They haven't interrupted any of my class nor even arrived yet. That is a good sign, right? I mean, they love me too much to cook something that will potentially lead to my humiliation and embarrassment, right? Also, Minhyuk _hyung_ and Hyunsik _hyung _are there too, the most sensible ones, to stop them. Unless they won't be tempted to join in the fun.. 

I groaned. For once, I wanted to go home so badly. 

"What's with the ugly frown, Gong Tae?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her. I don't have the time to argue and the energy to deal with this ugly witch. 

"Go away, Gong Byul." She glared at me with intensity while I gave her an almost bored look. I long passed the stage where I get scared of her glares. With the daily dosage she gives me, I had grown immune to it. 

"Don't start fighting again. Unnie. Gong Taekwang." A warning from her twin. Didn't need to be told twice. That's one of the rare similarities we have. Gong Byul and I only listens to Go Eun Bi. Aside from her, no one can really stop us. 

"Let's go already. I'm starving!" Cha Song Joo said, loosely dangling her arms over each of the twins' shoulder. 

"You want to join us, Taekwang-ah? We're eating noodles." I'll be lying if I said that didn't made my heart flutter. Not the invitation. Eun Bi always make an effort to invite me to their hang outs. I join them sometimes but not often. What made my heart jump was the way she pronounced my name. It's not the first time she called me with honorifics. She sometimes do. Mostly, at random. So, whenever she does, she always catches me by surprise. 

"I'll pass for now." Was my short reply. It was vague. Even Eun Bi noticed that. Though, she chose not to comment on it. 

"Your loss then. Shijin here is treating us since she miraculously got a high score at that math exam today." The girl in question frowned, acting offended at Cha Song Joo's announcement. 

"What do you mean 'miraculously'?" They started walking away by then. I didn't miss the curious glance Eun Bi gave me before leaving the room. As she did, I started packing my stuff. Well, acted would be the right term. Psh. My things were fixed even before the last period started. It's because I needed to make sure that the room was empty before I try to contact my _hyungs_. When I was sure that not a living soul was around the vicinity, I took out my phone. No messages. Huh? Strange. I expected at least one. Maybe they're still asleep? 

_ **To: Eunkwangie Hyung** _

_ ** Yah! Hyung! Are you and the others still coming?** _

I got impatient after almost 2 minutes of waiting for a reply. Taking my bag, I walked out of the classroom. Striding the already familiar hallways of the school, it didn't take me 5 minutes to leave the building. As I was walking, I saw the girls with swimmer boy, standing not far from the school gates. Glancing one more time on my message-less phone, I sighed and started walking towards the group. 

As I got near them, I unintentionally heard their conversation. Nothing eavesdrop worthy, though. They were just talking about where they would eat later and some other irrelevant things like which nail polish color they would go with for the week. As I said, irrelevant things I wouldn't care about.

I didn't bother making my presence known. It's their choice if they want to acknowledge me or not. Well, that would depend if they'll notice or see me. They're kind of engrosed with their conversation. Sighing soundlessly, I took out my phone to check if I got any message from my _hyungs_. Thank the Almighty they replied. 

_ **From: Eunkwangie Hyung** _

_ **Sorry for the delay, Sungjae-ya! We had a quick album meeting earlier with CEO-nim. But we're on our way!** _

_ **See you soon, Maknae! 💙** _

He even attached a selfie of him in his message. Minhyuk hyung was even caught on the camera. 

"Yah! Gong Tae! How long have you been there?" I looked up from my phone, my brows furrowed. 

"Just now."

"You could have told us you were here! You surprised us." Lee Shijin said, Cha Song Joo agreeing with her. I just shrugged in reply. 

"Did you changed your mind, Taekwang-ah? Are you coming with us?" Is it just me or does Eun Bi sounded a bit more hopeful than she intended it? I didn't miss the light flush of pink on her cheeks. She must have felt flustered for some reason. 

"No. Sorry.. I have plans today. I just came out and saw you guys here." I scratched the back of my head, feeling a bit apologetic. Especially after seeing the disappointed look on Eun Bi's face. 

"Well, suit yourself. Just so you know, you're missing out a lot." Lee Shijin said, slighty shaking her head. 

"Enough about Gong Tae. Let's play a little game to decide who pays for our transportation." Cha Song Joo declared, making heads turn her way. 

"A game?" Swimmer boy asked, reminding me of his presence. Huh.. I almost forgot that he's here. 

"You see those girls huddled over there?" She shamelessly pointed over a small group of _hoobaes_ who appears to be whispering amongst themselves. They seem familiar to me. Though, I didn't give it much of a thought. I probably saw them on the hallway or something. 

"Yeah? What about them?" Gong Byul crossed her arms, obviously confused as to where this conversation is heading. She's not the only one. 

"Let's bet on how long it'll take them to finally approach us." That earned her a few raised eyebrows and looks of confusion. 

"What makes you think they want to approach us?" Eun Bi asked. 

"Well, they had been looking over our spot for a while now. For almost 5 minutes now, I think? They obviously want to talk to us. Well, to ONE of us at least." I rolled my eyes, now knowing where she's heading with this. I pulled out my phone again as I started to lose interest in their conversation. 

_ **To: Eunkwangie Hyung** _

_ ** Hurry up, Hyung! I'm hungry! ** _

"You think they want to talk to one of us? With who though?" Seriously? Even I know who she's referring to.

"With Yi Ahn, of course! He's the school heartthrob! Everyone knows and admire him. I'm sure they're one of his fangirls." The swimmer boy in question seemed a bit flustered about this. He was looking around, acting like he's not interested in the conversation but the proud look on his eyes say otherwise. He knows he's popular. And by the looks of it, he's happy about it. 

"It'll probably take them 5 more minutes. They seem to be the shy type. They're pushing each other, not wanting to be the one to make the first move. Just typical fangirls." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Gong Byul can be really mean if she wants to. Unfortunately, she wants to be most of the time. 

"I'd say two minutes. They probably know by now that we had noticed them." Cha Song Joo said. 

"I don't know about that. Maybe another 10 minutes? They seem to be really shy." Lee Shijin shrugged. That's unlikely. Suddenly, an idea hit me. A smirk slowly forming on my lips as I thought of something. 

"Wrong. I'm betting 10 dollars that they're coming here. Now." They seemed surprised that I participated. Let alone joining in their conversation. They seemed doubtful, though. 

"I don't know about that, Gong Tae. They don't seem like it." Cha Song Joo said. I gave them one of my mischievous smiles, making them raise an eyebrow.

"Just watch." I nonchalantly draped an arm over Swimmer boy's shoulder and dragged him away–towards the gates of the school. They looked surprised by my action, though none put a stop to it. 

"Yah! Gong Tae Kwang! What do you think you're doing–?!" Swimmer boy gave me an irritated scowl as I continued dragging him away. The girls followed. 

"What are you planning–"

"Umm! Wait! Please!" That voice didn't sound familiar. So, it wasn't from the girls. I stopped walking, making them stop as well. We all glanced back and saw a small group of hoobaes running towards us, a look of panic on their faces. Eun Bi and the others, minus Gong Byul and swimmer boy, looked at me, somewhat impressed as I gave them an '_I-told-you-so_' kind of look. 

"I have to admit. That was smart, Gong Tae." Cha Song Joo and I exchanged fist bumps. I have to say, aside from Eun Bi, she's someone I get along well with in school. I don't really make an effort to associate or be civilized with any of my male classmates. They're just too shallow and immature. Though, unlike before, i'm in good terms with most of them. I don't get into fights with any of them now. Speaking of which, i haven't gotten into ANY fight these past few months. 

"Can we help you with something?" Lee Shijin asked once they reached us. There were three of them. All _hoobaes_ from the looks of it. A year below us if i'm correct. Though, I can't shake the feeling that they look familiar. They all looked at each other, blushing and flustered. The two on each side slightly pushed the girl in the middle, as if prompting her to initiate the conversation. 

"Umm.. You see.. W-we.. Well.. Uhh.." She was stuttering really bad. Her cheeks and ears were red due to embarrassment. 

"If you want to take a picture with the school athlete, just say it. We don't have all day." Gong Byul remarked, rather rudely if I must say. Eun Bi gave her a disapproving look, making her twin roll her eyes. The three girls in front of us looked surprised, then confused. And seemingly for the first time, they glanced at swimmer boy. Their eyes slightly widened in realization, as if they just noticed him here. 

"W-What? I'm sorry.. I think y-you had it wrong.." She was still stuttering, clearly uncomfortable. Her statement made us confused. They're not here for swimmer boy? Then what? 

"Sorry. We're just used to fans approaching us because of Yi Ahn. So, what do you need then?" Cha Song Joo questioned. The _hoobae's_ eyes suddenly turned to me, making eye contact. At that moment, as if she received some kind of confidence boost, she started talking again. Now, with a more stable and confident voice. Though, this time, she was directly talking to me. 

"Excuse me.. You're Gong Taekwang, right?" 


	8. Hoobae

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: JeRein_14

**🎶🎵🎶**

"Uhh.. _Wae_?" I was surprised and certainly confused. Why is this _hoobae_ talking to me? Not to be rude or anything but this just seems really weird. Even the girls and swimmer boy were equally as surprised. 

"D-Don't you remember me, _S-Sunbae_?" Now i'm taken aback. Remember her? I don't remember being acquainted with her before. Or to any _hoobae_ at all. So why would she ask that? The look of disappointment on her face made me guilty. She slightly dipped her head, probably out of embarrassment. The other two girls behind her mirrored her expressed. Now, I definitely feel bad. 

"Uhh, look. I'm sorry. I just don't remembe–" I placed a hand on top of her head for an awkward pat, as if to offer somekind of comfort. I was a bit startled when she suddenly lifted her head, her glassy eyes met mine. Seeing her crying expression sparked a memory in me. 

My eyes widened when I recalled the memory in my head. She must have noticed as I watched her eyes light up with hope. 

"Aren't you three the _hoobaes_ I saw last week that was being bullied by some girls from another school?" I guess I got it right as all three squealed slightly, as if me remembering was such a big deal. Well, I guess to them it was. 

"You remember, _Sunbae_! Yes! We were the girls you helped from those mean girls!" Aahh, so I was right. 

Last week, while walking home, I saw this group of 7-8 girls surrounding these three _hoobaes_. It didn't really seem suspicious at first glance. It just appeared like a group of girls having a chat. Well, that assumption ends once you observed closely. The larger group of girls look more mature, probably around my year. They were wearing the uniform from the neighboring school. I wasn't really planning to intrude since it only looked like the older girls were just threatening them. Well, that was until they started pushing the younger girls. Quite harshly, I might add. Then they started dragging the three to a more secluded area. I didn't want to get involved. Unfortunately, my conscious says otherwise. Guilt will eat me if I let be. 

"Ahh, well.. I'm glad to help. There's no need to thank–"

"Nonsense, _Sunbae_! We want to thank you! You saved us that day." One of the _hoobaes_ at the back said. I scratched the back of my neck and gave a sideway glance at my classmates. They were paying much attention to this conversation. Much than I think and hope they would. These _hoobaes_ make it sound like i'm some kind of hero or something. 

This is certainly something that doesn't happen everyday. Probably why they would find this interesting and strange. The infamous troublemaker and crazy wacko of this school is actually an undercover hero who helps out students in need. They probably think of this as some kind of joke. 

"You were so brave to help us that time! We wanted to make it up to you somehow. I hope you'll let us.."

I didn't know what to say. It's true that I helped them that time. But with what they're doing now.. They're making it such a big deal. 

"Uhh–" I was thinking of an excuse that might help me escape this awkward situation. Cha Song Joo, however, butted in. 

"'I'm sorry but are you saying that Gong Tae here helped you? Our Gong Tae? Really?" the three _hoobaes_ looked at her with a frown, probably confused at her look and tone of disbelief. 

"Yes, _Sunbae_. why is it that hard to believe?"

"Just that.. Do you girls even know Gong Tae? His reputation and all that." Go on. Talk about me as if i'm not here. 

"Yes. We heard about them. Why did you ask, _Sunbae_?" 

"Then you know about Gong Tae's crazy antics. Yet, from what i'm seeing, you still admire him?" The hoobae in the middle blushed, stammering out an explanation. 

"W-Well.. We realized that h-he's not really a d-delinquent like everyone s-says he is. He's just a victim of prejudice and wrong judgement by p-people around him." That susprised me. Prejudice? Wrong judgement? She got all that by only meeting me twice. Both with no interaction nor proper introduction. I'm not saying she's wrong. It's somewhat true in a way. 

I didn't need to try so hard to ruin my image here at school. I instantly got into a fight the first day I got here and the rest was history. Rumors about me being a troublemaker spread like wild fire. I gave everyone the cold shoulder and treatment. And just like that, I created the image of Gong Taekwang; the crazy delinquent that cares about no one. It was hard. Especially since Gong Taekwang is a made up character that is far from my real personality. I needed to act every time I was at school. The first few months were hard. Though, after that, I fully adjusted to being Gong Taekwang. He then became a part of me. Before I knew it, switching from Gong Taekwang and Yook Sungjae became almost effortless. 

"Anyways, I hope you accept this, _Sunbae_. This is the best we could do to thank you for rescuing us." She handed me a pouch filled with cookies and chocolates. Not wanting to embarrass her, I accepted it with a slight bow of thanks. She beamed in happiness when I took the pouch from her, the sense of shyness she was feeling before was gone and replaced with an expression that says she's relieved and glad. 

"Thank you, I guess.." She waved her hands in front of her as if to gesture that it was nothing.

"Ara baked those. She stayed all night just to make it perfect." One of the girls in the back said proudly, placing a comforting hand on the _hoobae_ in front of me, who in return blushed deeply.

"Ahh, really? Thank you then. I'll make sure to enjoy them." I gave 'Ara' a sincere smile which made her smile back. 

"We better get going. It's getting late. We'll see you around, _Sunbaes_!" The other girl on the back said, looping her arms on the other two girls and started tugging them. The _hoobaes_ got the message and bowed at us, for goodbye, before walking away. Though, before they got far, Ara glanced over her shoulder and shouted. 

"Bye, Taekwang _Oppa_! I'll see you around!" That left us in shock as we watched her giggle and be dragged by her friends. Well, that was... Interesting.. 

"Huh? _Oppa?_ Are you two close?" Eun Bi asked, standing next to me as she examined the pouch in my hands. 

"Not really..? That was only the second time I saw her." I shrugged, wanting to drop the topic as it is. 

"Guess you have an admirer then." I gave Cha Song Joo an irritated look. The way she worded it.. Why does it sound like a bad thing? And I doubt that she likes me. She's just grateful. No one would like the cold hearted Gong Taekwang. At least, no one who has heard of the rumors and his reputation. Everyone in Sekang High is afraid of me. They don't want to associate themselves with the crazy wacko. And honestly? I don't want it any other way. It's better to have my circle small and tight. That way, i'll have only a number of people to lie to and end up hurting when the truth finally comes out.

Not that it will.

I'll graduate high school with no one knowing who I really am. They don't need to know who my parents are nor that i'm friends with one of the most famous boy groups in Korea right now. They could live happily even without knowing that I was supposed to be an idol group member nor that I could sing and dance. It's better that only my _hyungs_, the whole Cube Entertainment and a few close friends know of the existence of BTOB's true _maknae_, Yook Sungjae. It's better this way. 

"How you helped them is what we want to know." And then the interrogation started. I'm not really in the mood to answer them. They're making this much of a fuss when it's not even a big deal. Geez. I need an escape plan. 

To my luck, my phone started ringing. Someone's calling. My saviour, i'm guessing.

"Hold those thoughts." I held up my right hand to silence them and fished out my phone with my other one. My lips broke out to a full grin when I saw the caller ID. '**_Ilhoonie Hyung_**', it read. 

About damn time. 


	9. Oh no...

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: JeRein_14 / ReinAstraea

**🎶🎵🎶**

"Excuse me for a sec." I didn't wait for a reply as I turned my back on them and answered the call. I moved a bit away from the small group, a sign and gesture that means_ 'I-want-privacy-so-don't-eavesdrop_'. They seem to understand as they glanced at each other and shrugged nonchalantly, engaging one another in a light conversation to give me the privacy I need. 

"_Hyung_!" That came out a little louder than I intended it to, seeing the startled and surprised look from my small group. Great. They surely will try to listen in now. Stupid mouth. I got overly excited with the thought of seeing my _hyungs_ after a fairly long time of distance due to their oversea schedules. 

"Yah! Sungjae-ya! We just arrived at your school. We're just parking the car then we'll come get you." I heard Ilhoonie _Hyung's_ voice from the other side. I panicked at his words, hastily looking around upon realizing that I was in the parking lot of the school. With my classmates. And a lot more students who were scattered around, doing their own business seeing as it is afterschool hours. 

"Uhh, what?" Eun Bi and the others had noticed my sudden change of demeanor as they are now openly looking at me, curiosity burning in their eyes. Unlike a few minutes ago were they had appeared uninterested in my sudden phone conversation. Keyword being '_appeared_' as I know they, mostly Cha Song Joo, was obviously keeping an ear out on things. 

"I said we're parking already. Where are you anyway? So we could come pick you up. " Ilhoonie _Hyung_ said at exactly the same time Lee Shijin asked, 

"Is something wrong, Gong Tae? You look a little panicked." I didn't bothered answering her question as I focused on my search. My eyes trailed across the wide space for parking as I searched for the familiar brand of vehicle along with a specific car plate number. 

"Are you with someone, _Maknae_? I heard a voice." Great. This is certainly not my day. 

"Yeah. I'm with a few classmates." I wanted to facepalm as soon as those words came out of my mouth. I wanted it to sound nonchalant, like it's not a big deal. Obviously, I used the wrong set of words. My _hyungs_ are going to insist on meeting them! _Pabo-ya!_ Urgh. Hearing the noise from the other line, I know i'm done for. I'm probably on loud speaker. 

"You're with your friends? Good! The _hyungs_ are asking to meet them." Nope. Not a chance. 

"Ahh, r-really? That's too bad then. T-they're off to somewhere. Maybe some other t-time.." I added in a laugh, which regrettably sounded awkward and fake. The girls and swimmer boy looked at me weirdly, as if telepathically asking me what's going on. 

"It won't take long. Promise. Besides, we can already see you from here."

"What?! Where?!" Students were looking at me in surprise due to my sudden outburst but I don't care. They can't meet each other! No! From what I know, Cha Song Joo and Lee Shijin are fans of kpop groups. And seeing as how popular BTOB is right now, it's impossible for them not to recognize my hyungs.

"We're behind you. Wait. Hold on–" "_MAKNAE_!" Ok. That shout certainly didn't sound anything like from over the phone. In fact, it sounded not too far away. 

"Umm, Taekwang-ah? You might need to brace yourself." Eun Bi warned, stepping away from me. The girls and Yi Ahn following suite. I gave them a confused look as Lee Shijin pointed out something behind me. 

"_MAKNAEEE_~" I didn't have the chance to look over my shoulder before I was not-so-gently attacked by 6 not-so-anonymous guys. I hunched over as I struggled to regain my balance which proved to be hard seeing as bodies filed over me. So much for a sneak attack. One hugged my waist, two clung on both of my arms while the rest were either ruffling my hair or clamping my shoulders and back. I can feel several eyes on us which didn't surprised me at all. With the scene they're making? It's impossible not to stare. Unless you find a scene where a student with a cold reputation being attacked with hugs by a group of males–wearing masks, caps and glasses–normal and not amusing then go ahead, walk away. 

"_HYUNGS_!" I hissed in annoyance, trying my best to wiggle out of their clutches. Not much of a luck on that. They're like leeches who refuses to get off of me. Geez. 

"Ok.. That's enough. We don't want to hurt him." Minhyuk _hyung_ finally said, taking pity on me. The others grumbled but followed his order. Once they removed themselves from me, I jumped away, wanting to leave a safe distance between myself and my _hyungs_. I don't want to be attacked again.

"Sorry 'bout that, kid. We just really missed you." Eunkwang _Hyung_ chuckled, reaching out to place a hand on my shoulder. I moved away. I stifled a laugh as I watched Eunkwang _Hyung_ tipped slightly, almost losing balance as his hand only met air. The other members didn't bother hiding their snickers. 

"Great going, guys. I bet he's traumatized now." Ilhoonie _hyung_ said, earning a heartfelt laugh from me. It was supposed to be just a chuckle but I somehow forgot that i'm still at school with other students watching as I laughed loudly. A real and genuine laugh. Something I hadn't done in a while. 

"Guys.. I think we broke him.." Peniel _Hyung_ said, poking my trembling shoulders while I was still drunk of laughter. Sobering down, I waved my hands in front of me as an apology. 

"Ah. M-_Mianhe_. We should get going, _hyungs_. We're creating a scene." I gestured the crowd with a slight tilt of my head. They understood what I meant as they nodded. As they all turned around and about to leave, Changsub _Hyung_ looked back, his eyes scanning the area pass my shoulder. I internally panicked as I saw his eyes widen slightly, as if he remembered something. Damn it! I thought I was safe already! 

"Not until you introduce your friends to us." It came out muffled as Changsub _Hyung_ was still wearing his face mask when he spoke, unlike the others who removed theirs. He gestured to the small group behind me with a tilt of his head. The other members stopped abruptly as they turned back towards us, their faces showed interest. 

"Ahh, right! We almost forgot. You were supposed to introduce your friends to us, right?" Eunkwang _Hyung_ said, face palming as if it was such a big deal that he forgot. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. 

"That's great. Really. J-Just that they're about to leave as well. They have plans." I turned back to my classmates and narrowed my eyes at them, as if daring them to speak. 

"It won't take long, though. Just a short introduction." Hyunsik _Hyung_ shrugged. 

"They're in a hurry. Right, guys?" I glared at them, hoping that it will get them to agree with me. But should have known that it wouldn't work. Cha Song Joo, Go Eun Bi and Gong Byul are immune to my glares by now. They're all not scared of me. I knew I have to do something extreme when I saw Cha Song Joo smirk.

"What are you talking about, Gong Tae? We have time, especially if it's to meet your hyungs." She drapped an arm over my shoulder and gave me a teasing smile. I returned it with an irritated look.

"I'm Cha Song Joo, by the way. These are Go Eun Bi, Go Eun Byul and Lee Shijin. The only guy is Han Yi Ahn." She pointed to each person as she matched them with names.

"Are you really his _hyungs_? Taekwang-ah never mentioned having older brothers before. Let alone having 6 of them." Eun Bi asked, genuinely curious. Our eyes met for a few seconds before she looked away. What was that emotion I saw swimming in her eyes? Was it hurt? 

"Ahh, we're not surprised that he didn't. It's a no, though. We're not all related by blood. We're just all really close friends, almost like family. That's why Sung–I m-mean Taekwang here calls us _hyungs_." I wanted to face palm when Eunkwang _Hyung_ almost slipped by saying my real name. _Pabo-ya!_

"We already introduced ourselves but you haven't given us your names yet." Gong Byul said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. I eyed my _hyungs_, giving them a warning. They gave me a '_we-got-this' _kind of look. I'm hoping they prepared fake names. 

"Ahh, well–"

"I'm really sorry to interrupt but I just can't shake this feeling off. The six of you really look familiar." Lee Shijin interrupted them, eyeing them suspiciously. Mine and my _hyungs_ eyes widened at that. Oh, no.. 

"Huh.. You're right, Shijin. They do look familiar." I heard Song Joo mutter, her statement directed at Lee Shijin. I'm panicking, so does my _hyungs_ ,who had wore their masks back and fixed their caps. We have to get out of here! 

"Excuse me. My friends here claim that you look familiar. Can you remove your caps, masks and shades?" Gong Byul boldly asked, her suspicion growing. 

It won't take long before Gong Byul gets impatient. When that happens, she'll voluntarily rip off their disguises. Damn it! I have to do something! Fast! An idea struck me and i'm not liking it one bit. 

But at this rate? I don't think I really have any other choice. 


	10. Ugh, how embarrassing..

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: JeRein_14 / ReinAstraea

**🎶🎵🎶**

"Well? Are you going to take those off or do you want me to do it?" The rude witch threatened, glaring at the slightly whimpering group of six guys. If I wasn't panicking right now, I would have laughed. Seeing a girl threaten six men all bigger than her can be quite entertaining. I'm in no position to laugh, unfortunately. After all, Gong Byul doesn't just throw empty threats. 

"Uhh, you see–" Well, here goes nothing–and my dignity. 

"_HYUNGS_~ I'M HUNGRY! CAN WE GO ALREADY?!" I whined loudly, using my '_baby_' voice. I even stomped my feet a few times for added effect. I can feel the surprise and shock of everyone around me. They didn't even bother suppressing their gasps. Way to make this more dramatic. 

Well, who could really blame them? The infamous troublemaker of Sekang High was caught in the act of doing '_aegyo_'! Now, that's definitely news worthy. 

"_Maknae_–"

"_HYUNGS_! I WANT CHICKEN AND SPRITE~!" I said, still using the same baby voice from before. 

"Are you–"

"CHICKEN!" I huffed and crouched on the ground, my lips forming a pout. I can see that my _hyungs_ were troubled, as if panicking and not knowing what to do. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Can't they tell what i'm planning? I'm CLEARLY making a distraction. The least they could do to make up for my destroyed dignity is to catch on immediately. And can they hurry up? The embarrassment and humiliation is catching up to me real quick. 

"Umm, Taekwang-ah? Are you alright?" I almost flinched when I felt a hand on my shoulder. ALMOST. My head snapped to my left, looking upwards at Eun Bi who was looking at me worriedly. 

"Yeah.. I just really want chicken.." I mumbled, avoiding her eyes. I looked back at my _hyungs_, giving them the biggest baby seal eyes I could muster. Also hoping that they would get the message. I REALLY WANNA GET OUT OF HERE. 

"Ahh.. Sorry about him. He's clearly spoiled. You could blame us for it. We kind of made him that way, giving him everything he wanted. And well, what good that turned out to be. We raised a brat, unfortunately." As expected, it was Ilhoonie _Hyung_ who caught on first. 

"C'mon, you big baby. We're getting you some chicken and sprite." Hyunsik _Hyung_ said, placing an arm over my shoulder before helping me back to my feet. He led me to the other members, who were obviously hiding their smiles. I gave them a quick glare, as if daring them to comment. 

"We would like to stay and chat more but our needy maknae calls. We'll see you kids around." Minhyuk _Hyung_ said, draping another arm over my shoulder, placing his over Hyunsik _Hyung's_.

"But–" Cha Song Joo attempted to stop us but I beat her to it. I already sacrificed my dignity, reputation and honor for this stupid escape plan. I'm not letting it go to waste. I clung on both Hyunsik _Hyung_ and Minhyuk _Hyung's_ arms and started pulling them away.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow at class!" I shouted, glancing back to give Eun Bi and the others a shy smile before continuing on dragging my two _hyungs_. The other members had no choice but to follow. 

"Nice save back there, Sungjae-ya.." Minhyuk _Hyung_ whispered. I can feel my cheeks heating up. Damn. Is it possible to transfer schools overnight? 

"Shut up, _hyung_." I mumbled back. He didn't say any more but his teasing grin tells me that he has a LOT more to say. I can still feel the eyes boring on the back of my head. Apparently, the scene I made there left a bigger impact than I intended it to. Give it till second period tomorrow, i'll surely be the talk of the school by then. Great. More attention. 

"You gone a bit overboard there, _Maknae_." Changsub _Hyung_ said when he and the other members finally caught up to us. He wiggled his eyebrows, all just to annoy the hell out of me. Got to hand it to him. It's working just fine. I want to sack him and throw it all the way to the deepest parts of the Mediterranean Sea. 

"I have to save your asses, didn't I?" I barked back, sarcasm swimming in my tone. Changsub _Hyung_ grin widened even more. He hit the nail, he figured. He'll just keep on hitting now. 

"So, you want chicken that bad?" I couldn't handle it anymore. I marched away from the group. Not because I was that mad at Changsub _Hyung_. I'm annoyed. Yes. But not mad. It's mainly to hide my blushing cheeks from them, which i'm pretty sure is a deep shade of red now. The embarrassment is catching on to me real bad. With a scowl on my face, I blindly run straight ahead. I don't even know where BTOB's car is parked. I'm too prideful to go back and ask. 

"_Maknae_! You just passed the car!" I heard Eunkwang _Hyung_ shout. He must have pressed the car remote because the van that was 2 cars back made a sound. I bit back a curse, turned on my heel and ran to the van. I opened the door to the shotgun sit and buried my head on my hands. Not a minute later, I heard the doors of the van open almost simultaneously as the other members started pouring in.

"You alright, Kid?" Eunkwang _Hyung_ asked from beside me. I lifted my head and gave him an incredulously look. 

"Of course! I mean, you guys just waltzed into my school, introduced yourselves to my classmates and almost got found out. I acted out of impulse and did _aegyo_ all just to distract them so we could get away with all our secrets intact. So, yeah. I feel so pretty darn well right now." Heavy sarcasm was laced on every word. I gave every occupant of the car a pointed look. At least they have the decency to look ashamed.

"Sorry 'bout that, Sungjae. We just really want to meet the people you're with everyday. We actually didn't think this well out." Peniel _Hyung_ apologized, giving my shoulder a tight squeeze. I can feel the sincerity in his voice. Sighing, I looked around. The guilt in everyone's eyes makes me feel bad. They really mean it. Now i'm the one feeling guilty all of the sudden. 

"You guys should be thankful that I missed you so much or else you would have been beaten up pretty bad by now." I mumbled, looking away from them as I heaved a deep sigh. I fixed my eyes up front as I crossed my arms and leaned back on my seat. I'm not looking at them but I can tell that they're all grinning at each other, probably relieved that i'm not that mad at them. I even heard them exchanging a few high fives. 

"So.. You still want chicken?" Changsub _Hyung_ had the decency to ask. Out of impulse, I threw the first object I got my hands on at him. He should be thankful that it was a neck pillow. I would have preferred something harder. Seriously.. Who doesn't keep a vase or a chessboard in there car? Those would have been better to throw at him. 

"SAY CHICKEN ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL–!"

"Got it! Let's have beef then!" Hyunsik _Hyung_ butted in, effectively stopping an impending fight between Changsub _Hyung_ and I.

I gave Changsub _Hyung_ one last glare before shifting my eyes back at front. The rest of the members laughed at our childishness as Eunkwang _Hyung_ started the engine. Not a minute later, we were off to what I expect is possibly the best night i'll have in months. The thought of that made me smile. 


	11. Past Memories

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: JeRein_14 / ReinAstraea

**🎶🎵🎶**

The members dropped me off in front of my house. I told them it wasn't necessary. That I could just take the bus or taxi but since it was so late, they insisted on driving me home. It was little past 11 pm by then. I kept on saying that I'll go home by myself but instead, I got an earful from them. A damn scolding. Geez. And I thought I was being considerate since they were obviously tired and needs ample time of rest. 

Minhyuk _Hyung_ and Eunkwang _Hyung_ even offered to walk me to my front door. They were worried that i'll get scolded by my father for being home late. As if I hadn't had enough of that already. Of course I declined. I doubt he even noticed I was gone for long. 

I sighed deeply after managing to shoo my _hyungs_ away. I stared at the stupendous mansion in distaste before gathering the courage to enter. As I had expected, _Ahjumma_ greeted me, her anxiousness showing. 

"You're finally home! Where were you? It's almost midnight!" She exclaimed, though her voice was soft and gentle. Like how a grandmother would speak to her grandson. 

"Sorry, _Ahjumma_. It won't happen again. D-Did.. Uhh.. Did father–"

"He didn't, Sungjae. He came home an hour ago, went to his office and hadn't gone out since then. " i tried to look relieve. Tried. I didn't want _Ahjumma_ to know that i'm somewhat disappointed that he didn't ask for me. I'm pitiful. I know. 

"I see."

"You still haven't answered my question! Where have you been, young man? It's late!"

"I was out with my _hyungs_." That explanation was enough apparently, her shoulders deflating ever slightly. The worry lines in her face had also reduced. _Ahjumma_ here trusts my _hyungs_ deeply. Especially regarding my health and well being. In her perspective, nothing bad will happen to me if i'm with them. I just wish my father would as well. Unfortunately, he hates them. For whatever reason, I have no idea. Well.. I do but it's downright ridiculous. For some reason, my old man thinks they're bad influences. Funny since my _hyungs_ are far from that. If anything, they're the roots of my manners. 

I've known my _hyungs_ for almost 7 years now. Met them when I was barely 12 and well, i've been following them around since then. At that young age, I used to get into LOT of fights and all kinds of trouble. That was my way of rebelling to my father. Yep. I was the typical rebel and troublemaker. I would get into fist fights, trouble with my teachers and had failing grades. All that just to cause my father endless headaches. 

As to how I ended up with a strain and complicated relationship with him.. That's another story to tell. One that would need to dig deeper into my horrible and traumatic past. Something i'm not ready to go through again. 

My first meeting with my _hyungs_ wasn't exactly the greatest. It almost ended up to a disaster, to be honest. From what i remember, I was coming out of school that time.. 

_~Flashback~_

_ "Hey! Punk!" I stopped abruptly, turning back to look at the person who was obviously referring to me. I regretted it almost immediately once my eyes settled on the group of boys who called my attention. There were 9 of them, all two grades higher than me. Must be friends with the arrogant guy I unfortunately came across with earlier today. Sighing deeply, I turned back and continued my way home, hoping that they'll lose interest and leave me alone. _

_ "Hey! Hey! We're talking to you! Don't turn your back on us!" They caught up to me real quick. One of them gripped my shoulder and harshly pulled me back. That got me to turn back. I gave them a hard glare which they willingly returned. _

_ "What's your deal?!" I yelled at them, my short temper currently at its lowest. _

_ "You're that kid, right?! That brat who gave our friend a black eye?!" One of them said, cracking his knuckles as if preparing himself for a fight. His other friends did the same. I hate to admit it but I was kind of intimidated. My anger slightly diminished as I analyzed the dreadful situation I am in. There's nine of them. One of me. We're here at a slightly covert road in the quiet side of town. Great. I might be able to take two or three of them but not all. Either escape or go home limping and with a broken nose. _

_ "Your friend? You mean that arrogant kid who I beat up at lunch? I'm guessing you're here for revenge then?" Wrong words. Damn my smart mouth. I guess that did the trick. They all charged at me. I did the first thing that my mind told me. I ran. _

_ I sprinted with all my might, knocking down trash cans and occasionally bumping into people. I can hear them shouting curses at me but I wouldn't dare look back. I was determined to get away. Though, that mindset got thrown out of the window when I rounded a corner. A freakin' dead end welcomed me. A tall wall that would be impossible to climb. No alley ways nor other shortcuts I could take. Damn. I'm screwed. _

_ "Got nowhere to go, punk? Too bad.. You wouldn't be able to cry back home to your momma~" One attempted to get to my nerves. _

_ "Dude! Stop teasing him. Have you forgotten? His mother abandoned him!" One of them joked. My ears turned red as anger started building up inside of me. _

_ "Oh, sorry! I forgot that he's motherless. Guess she got tired of him? Probably because of his stupidity and ugliness! Psh. Too bad!" He made faces as he said those, triggering me more. _

_ "That's not really surprising. This kid is nothing but trouble! No parents. No friends. No family. He'll probably end up dying alone! Since no one would be able to put up with him!" They started laughing together. That was the last straw. I charged at the closest one to me. It was a blur after that. I can't really remember anything about what happened then. Just the pain that I felt as they overwhelmed me with their number. _

_ The next thing I knew, I was being hosted and helped back to my feet. Two guys had their hands on either of my arms as they were helping me walk. With my half lidded eyes, I can vaguely see silhouettes of other guys surrounding me. _

_ "What–"_

_ "Don't worry, kid. You're alright. We got you." _

_~End of Flashback~_

That was what I can remember before i passed out. It turned out that 6 guys had saw the fight. They just came out of a restaurant and coincidentally passed by that corner. They saw a kid–me–being helplessly beaten up by a group of boys all older than me. They shouted at the group, threatened to call the police if they didn't leave me alone. The group got scared and dashed off. 

I woke up at a practice room. Yep. A wide and spacious room that one would normally see on choreography videos of trainees or idols. The guys who saved my life properly introduced themselves to me. They explained why they brought me there instead of an hospital, which was supposed to be the actual plan. Turns out that their company is nearer. And from what they had observed, I only had minor injuries, which their company nurse would be more than capable of healing and dressing. 

It all started from that meeting. They invited me to come watch their group practice the next day which I only accepted due to gratefulness. I hadn't really expected to enjoy watching them so much. Since then, I would always come by after school. I didn't know exactly when or how but I started liking music. I even started singing. 

A few months later, I joined in their training. They encouraged me to audition and join the company. I was reluctant at first, of course. I hadn't really told my father where I was going and what I was busy with the past few months. Though, it didn't took long for me to agree. My _hyungs_ gave me a new purpose. They offered me a dream. A new beginning. And like hell I'll let that pass. 

It used to be my dream. To be an Idol Singer. On stage with my _hyungs_. All set to achieve my goal; To touch and change people's life with music like how it did to mine. 

I was so sure that i'll be able to do it. That i'll reach it. But... 

"Sungjae-ya? Are you alright? Do you need water?" I was snapped out of my thoughts when _Ahjumma_ waved a hand in front of my face. I guess I got caught up with my memories again. 

"Don't worry, _Ahjumma_. I'm alright. I'll go up to my room now."

But it didn't work out.. Well.. At least my Father made sure it didn't.. 


	12. Rumors

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: JeRein_14 / ReinAstraea

**🎶🎵🎶**

Last night was indeed a blast. Like what I had expected and hoped it to be. _Hyungs_ took me to a small restaurant at the other side of town. The place wasn't five star nor was it famous or special. The outside was normal, so is the menu and food. Not a lot of customers too. Despite those flaws, the place was perfect. I mean, who would have thought that inside that small restaurant was a famous boy group that is currently sweeping charts and practically the whole South Korea? 

Laughs and stories are what filled the cold and winter night air. As expected, I was sworn off alcohol by my _hyungs_. I was apparently still TOO young to drink. Take note; i'm already 19 (korean age). At this age, I'm supposedly legal in the States. But alas, I can't do anything. 6 to 1 isn't exactly a fair battle to begin with. I just spent the night, joking with them while drinking sprite. Despite that, I really did had fun. I didn't realize how much I missed them. Changsub _Hyung's_ annoying helium voice, Eunkwang _Hyung's_ boisterous laughter, Peniel _Hyung's_ random english, Hyunsik _Hyung's_ sense of humor, Ilhoonie _Hyung's_ savageness and Minhyuk _Hyung's_ gentleness. Wow. I'm being seriously emo.

Unfortunately, I have to return back to reality.. I'm now heading to my classroom to endure another long, torturous day at school. As I was trekking the dull hallways of the campus, I can't help but feel that something is wrong. I was looking down on my phone, sending a text to my _hyungs_, when I started to feel a tad bit self-conscious. As I looked up, I was met with the weird stares and whispers of EVERY student that was present on the hallway. I pocketed my phone and slowed my steps, carefully analyzing the situation. 

What's happening? 

I'm used to being talked about in school. Whether it's subject to a rumor or because of something that I did. Most students are used to it by now so news about me isn't exactly that special or uncommon. At least not enough for majority of the students to bother themselves with. But today? EVERYONE was looking at me. It's seriously creepy. It's like they're staring down on some kind of '_experiment_' or '_celebrity_'? Two entirely different comparison but both extremely fitting. Some were looking at me weirdly while others were obviously gossiping about me, judging by the unsubtle whispers and looks they were sending my way. 

As I knew that I wouldn't get anything out from these students, I continued my way to my classroom. This time with much hurried steps. I was practically sprinting, avoiding both physical and eye contact. There's something with their stares that was bothering me. They're not really the judging kind of eyes but more like the intrigued type. Like they're interested to know something about me. Funny since the almost 3 years I had been roaming these halls, this had got to be the first time they showed any actual type of interest. Usually, they avoid me like i'm some kind of plague. Geez.. This is weird. 

Reaching the classroom, I honestly thought I was momentarily saved from the bothering stares. Unfortunately, I was wrong. Like always. 

"W-What?!" I yelled at the unsually quiet classroom whom its occupants were shamelessly staring at me. I'm seriously getting annoyed at this point. What's with everybody?! 

What frustrated me even more was how they all brushed off my question and continued on with what they were doing before I arrived. Seriously?! I swear. I saw some of the boys snicker. I gave them all a heated glare before going to my assigned seat. Aish! I think i'm going crazy! I sighed deeply before slumping unceremoniously down on my chair, my head instantly dropping on my desk. Not even an hour in yet i'm already exhausted and ready to go home. 

"Well, someone's not in the mood." I heard a feminine voice said. She–presumably Cha Song Joo–was obviously referring to me seeing as how I bursted into the classroom. 

"Yep. Definitely not in the mood. Leave me alone." My voice was muffled, not really bothering to lift my head to properly acknowledge her. 

"I'm guessing the whole school is giving you a hard time?" She inquired, her voice teasing. That got me to lift my head. Cha Song Joo was standing directly in front of my desk. What surprised me was the fact that she didn't approach me alone. There was also Eun Bi, Gong Byul, Lee Shijin and most surprisingly, Swimmer Boy. The other four were surrounding me; the twins standing next to Cha Song Joo, Lee Shijin was seated on the chair across me while Swimmer Boy was on the seat next to mine. Well technically, it's his seat. The one he is assigned to for the remainer of the year. The idea that got me to believe that he was on this is because of the fact that he is looking our way, his head resting on his palm. 

"What do you all know about that?" I asked them, my eyes narrowing in suspicion. Gong Byul smiled mockingly. She did something unexpected. She patted my head. Like a dog. Like a freakin' pet dog. What?

"Yah–"

"It seems that you're more than just a troublemaker now, Gong Tae. After that scene you pulled in the parking lot yesterday.. Well.. Let's just say that you left a new impression." I slapped Gong Byul's hand away as I gave the group a look of confusion. I may look calm but I was internally panicking. Damn it! I totally forgot about that whole fiasco yesterday! THAT'S PROBABLY WHY EVERYONE WAS STARING AT ME WEIRDLY! SHIT! 

"W–What?" I was fighting down a blush. Hopefully, the warmness I was feeling on my cheeks was nothing but internal.

"Get back to your seats, class. We'll start our lesson soon." That was precisely the exact time the Teacher decided to enter. Should I be glad? My small group dispersed, not before giving me hesitant glances. It seems that they want to talk about what happened yesterday. 

They did complied to our teacher. They headed back to their own seats. Though, before completely walking away, Gong Byul dropped a bomb. Not literally but enough to shaken me. 

"News says that the school wacko is actually a soft puppy." What.. The.. Actual.. Hell?

~~

"Eyes up front, kids. Written here on board are the important dates to remember this month. Make sure to take note of these dates." 

**First Week**;   
_**Dec. 2-6 (Monday-Friday)**_ – _Preparation for School Founding Anniversary_

**Second Week; **  
** _Dec. 9-10 (Monday-Tuesday)_ **– _Founding Anniversary_

**Third Week; **  
**_Dec. 16-18 (Monday-Wednesday) _**– _Class Trip (Graduating Year only) _  
**Dec. 20 (Friday) **– _Start of Christmas Holiday_

"Like every year, every class is expected to organize a booth. As you can all see, the preparation for our School founding anniversary is already next week. So, i'll be expecting booth ideas by then. Remember, the theme and idea needs to be approved by me. So please.. don't go around doing things on your own." Teacher Kim announced. By then, only half of the class was listening. I was part of the other half. My mind was drifting off to what Gong Byul told me. Soft Puppy? Seriously?

"Will there be anything exciting this year, Teacher? Or will we be stuck guarding a booth for those two days like last year?" Jo Haena asked. 

"Actually, yes. There will be a secret event on the second day" Now that got everyone's attention. Psh. A secret event? 

"What kind of secret event?!"

"I hope it's a beauty contest!"

"I just hope it's not boring."

"Can't you tell us, Teacher?!"

I groaned loudly. Geez. What a bunch of elementary students. They're all that hyped up for some secret event? 

"Quiet down, class. I'm sorry but I can't tell you. It's supposed to be a surprise. Though, I can assure you.. You'll have fun!" Everyone seems doubtful with his words. Well, he's a teacher! The kind that claims their exams to be easy but proved to be lying. I doubt anyone will believe him. 

"Can you at least tell us what kind? The term 'event' is kind of broad, don't you think?" Our class president asked, earning the approval of everyone. The right question to ask too, apparently, seeing as how Teacher Kim was suddenly thoughtful. 

"It's a contest." That, however, is not the right answer the class is looking for. The room exploded with noise as the students expressed their discontentment. Teacher Kim wasn't having that as he slapped his hand on the table. Twice. 

"I'm sorry kids, but that's the only information i'm allowed to give you. You all just have to wait for the second day to find out. You can have your break now." Even before anyone can stand up from their chairs, I was already out of the room, running my way up to the rooftop. 


	13. Rooftop

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: JeRein_14 / ReinAstraea

**🎶🎵🎶**

They did followed me to the rooftop. A few minutes after, at least 10 or maybe 15, I heard subtle footsteps climbing the stairs. I was the only one here. The sky was clear of dark clouds and harsh winds. The sun was slightly peeking from the thick layer of clouds, its rays of light kissing my skin. Good weather. Even the quietest chirp of birds could be heard across the rooftop. 

I somewhat expected them to come here. Judging by the surprised and abrupt turn of their heads when I dashed out of the classroom was enough for me to speculate that they really wanted to talk to me. The fact that they grouped in on me earlier today also added to that. About what..

Well, it could be about yesterday? About my _hyungs_? About my behavior? About the process of human evolution? About anything actually. 

It's pretty clear which one they wanted to talk about. Though, there's this sliver of hope that they'll choose to discuss about Charles Darwin theory instead. 

I was lying on my back, my hands on top of each other under my head while staring at the sky as I listened in on the conversation they were having almost a meter away. My body was completely hidden and blocked from their view, behind rows of large pots of flowers and plants on the far side of the rooftop. I was squeezed between these pots and the rooftop's metal railings. Thankfully the bars were neatly aligned, leaving only small gaps of space. At least I don't have to worry about falling 5 stories high. If that happens.. Well, I would have more than just a broken leg. 

"Where did that guy go?" I heard Gong Byul asked. From here, I can see 4 figures. All petite and small. That means Swimmer Boy didn't came with them. 

"We were so sure that he'll be here. I mean, Gong Tae is _always_ at the rooftop." Lee Shijin claimed, a little hint of disbelief in her voice. 

"He's probably hiding by now. You all saw how he rushed out of the classroom earlier, right? He'll avoid us for the rest of the day. From what i'm seeing, he doesn't want to talk about what happened yesterday." Cha Song Joo said.

"We can't let that happen. I'm dying to know who his _hyungs_ are! They all look so familiar!" Lee Shijin exclaimed. I bit back a curse. They're curious about their identity. That's definitely not good. 

"I'm more curious about his other side, to be honest. Who would have thought that Gong Tae is capable of doing _aegyo_?" I rolled my eyes at Gong Byul's comment. Such an evil witch.

"What exactly are we going to do once we find Gong Taekwang?" That was Eun Bi's silent voice. 

"We'll make him tell us, of course! Have him answer all our questions!" I winced at Cha Song Joo's answer. 

"Aren't we prying too much then?" My ears perked up at Eun Bi's voice. Is she going to side with me? 

"Eh?"

"Think about it, guys! Gong Taekwang obviously doesn't want to talk about it. It's just that.. It feels wrong."

"Aren't you at least curious, Eun Bi? I mean, Gong Tae is so secretive! He has all these barriers and walls around him. He never even told anyone about his past! It just seems unfair since we're his friends." So, they actually see me as their friend? Thinking back, I was reminded of all the efforts they did just to try to include me to their hang outs. Huh.. I can't even remember when exactly I started sitting with them during lunch. It just happened..

Though, despite all those.. Why do I still feel like an outsider? 

"It's like we're trying to push him to tell something he's clearly not comfortable or ready to talk about." My heart did a somersault at her caring gesture and attempt to understand me. Though, the feeling of guilt suddenly engulfed me, overwhelming me with confusing emotions. 

"But–"

"He'll tell us when he's ready. Let's trust him." Eun Bi's voice was filled with finality, not allowing any more questions or even uncertainty. A moment of silence followed it. I didn't dare lift or raise my head to take a peek on what's happening. Even though there's this urge of curiosity burning in me. I wanted to see Eun Bi's expression. I really do. But I decided against it. 

"Fine. We'll leave him be for now. But if anything like this happened again, we're cornering him. You can't argue against us then." Cha Song Joo declared. I let out a breath I didn't think I was holding when I heard the door close, their voices and chatters drifting away. That was close.. 

I waited for a few more minutes before finally coming out. I walked towards the nearest bench and laid there, my arm automatically draping over my eyes. Maybe i'll skip the rest of the day and stay here. 

  
***

Two hours had passed, I was still lying in the same position. Though this time, I had my earphones plugged in. I was boredly watching the clouds as I let my _hyungs_' voices blare on my ears. It was one of my _hyungs_' songs. Real surprise there, huh? Well, here's an unbiased opinion.. I've always liked BTOB's song. Most of them suit my musical preferences. 

I'm not exactly sure why or how but BTOB's songs bring me momentary peace and serenity. Like my mind is being transported to another place and time. Similar to a dreamlike trance.. 

I'm not sure when but at some point of the song i'm listening to, <**_Father by BTOB_**>, I had instinctively closed my eyes. And before I knew it, I was already singing along.. 

https://youtu.be/-SUXXx-7VVU

(From 54 sec–1:21 sec) 

_geuddaeneun mollatjyo neomuna eoryeotjyo_  
nuguboda weroul tende  
dagagaji mothaetjyo  
ijeya aratjyo jogeum neujeun geon anijyo  
neomuna hago sipeun mal  
yeongwonhi saranghabnida  
nae abeoji

_(I didn’t know back then, I was too young_  
You must have been lonelier than anyone else  
But I didn’t approach you  
Now I finally know, I hope it’s not too late  
These are the words I wanted to say so much  
I love you forever  
My father) 

_ *crack* _

In between singing and listening, I unmistakably heard a cracking sound over the blaring music in my ear. It wasn't necessarily loud that I almost–keyword; almost–missed it. Just that that noise sounded incredibly out-of-place with the almost melancholic and semi ballad backtrack of the song I was listening to. 

I immediately stopped singing as I realized that another person was present here. My eyes snapped opened as I turned my head to my left, the same side of the rooftop where the only door is located. My eyes widened at the sight of Teacher Kim who, albeit strangely, was fussing over his phone that had just dropped on the cement floor, judging by the obviously large crack on the screen. It was such an amusing and funny sight that I can hardly stop myself from laughing. He looks like a deer caught in the headlights. 

I really hope he didn't hear me singing.. 

"Teacher? What are you doing?" Teacher Kim visibly flinched. We awkwardly stared at each other for a few seconds before he cleared his throat and composed himself. 

"I should be the one asking you that, Gong Tae! What are you doing here at class hours?!" He narrowed his eyes at me, playing the strict teacher card. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes (to save me from an hour of detention for being 'disrespectful'). I sighed heavily before standing up, stretching my arms high up in the air. 

"I just lost track of time, Teach." The lie naturally slipped off my lips, having used to it by now. I also gave him a lopsided smile. Though, the look of disapproval in his face says he doesn't believe me. 

"Go back to class, kid. You still have 2 periods left before school is over." Having expected his reply, I shrugged and started walking towards the door. When I was about to walk pass him, he placed a hand on my shoulder to momentarily stop me. 

"Stay behind after school. I need to talk to you about something." Is he giving me detention or maybe just going to scold me for skipping? Geez. What a bummer.. 

There was this strange tension when our eyes meet. He has this unreadable and unfamiliar glint sparkling in his eyes. Huh.. Weird. I chose to not comment on it and just leave. As my hand reached out for the knob, he suddenly said something that surprised the hell out of me.. 

"By the way, Gong Taekwang? You really have a nice voice." Well, _shit_.


	14. Are you crazy, Teacher?!

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: JeRein_14 / ReinAstraea

**🎶🎵🎶**

"Aren't you leaving yet, Gong Taekwang?" Eun Bi came up to me after class. Last period had just finished so I kind of get why she asked. Usually, I would be one of the first students out of classroom when the final bell rings. Yet today, it's been minutes since it rang and i'm still seated at my chair, giving no indication that i'll be moving any time soon. I sighed, lying my head on my desk. 

"Not yet. Teacher Kim asked me to stay behind." I grumbled. When I came back to class, I was just in time for the second to the last period. At that time, my classmates barely paid me any attention, unlike what they did earlier that day. The rumor circling around about me eventually died during lunch break all because of a new rumor that surfaced which the student body found more interesting. About two teachers secretly dating or something. Whatever it is, i'm glad it pushed me out of the limelight. 

"Teacher probably gave him detention for skipping most of the day." Lee Shijin butted in, making me groan in annoyance. 

"Is that true?" Eun Bi asked. I lifted my head and gave her a lazy shrug. Teacher Kim hadn't clarified what he wanted to talk to about. Lee Shijin is probably right. Detention is the only plausible reason I could think of. Though, there's this nagging feeling that it's not as simple as that.

"Where were you all day anyway?" Cha Song Joo approached our small circle, joining in our conversation. Gong Byul trailing behind her. 

"Rooftop." They gave me incredulous looks, as if not wanting to believe me. 

"You weren't there when we went to look for you during break!" Lee Shijin accused pointing a finger at me. I rolled my eyes at her and rested my head on my palm. 

"You just didn't look hard enough." I shrugged, giving them a tired and lazy closed mouthed smile.

"Tch. You knew we were looking for you yet you didn't show yourself?!" Cha Song Joo exclaimed, giving me disbelieving look.

"Why would I when all you're going to do is harrass me to tell you everything you wanted to know?" That came out harsher and colder than I intended it to. I'm still a bit upset. Yes. Seeing as how they didn't consider my feelings earlier just to satisfy their curiosity. But they held themselves back. Given that it was Eun Bi's doing, still.. 

Just by the surprised and guilty expression in their faces, I knew I gone a bit overboard. I sighed deeply and muttered a 'sorry' before looking away from them. My eyes settled on the tree just outside the window that was positioned next to my seat. 

"We're s-sorry about that, Gong Tae. We didn't think it would hurt you so much." I heard Lee Shijin apologized. It sounded sincere and genuine. I looked back at them and gave them an apologetic smile. I do understand where they're coming from. They meant well. I know. I'm just too distant that's why they didn't know how to approach me. I'm also too secretive. I get that they're curious about me. They wanted to know me. So, they jumped at that given opportunity to know more. Just that, it wasn't the right approach to use. 

"I'm sorry for snapping. Just that.. A lot of things is happening. It's stressing me out." A sad smile unconsciously curled my lips. It was too late when I realized it. They turned to look at each other, as if confirming something. That's when I knew I said too much.

_They successfully broke down one of Gong Taekwang's many walls._

I hurriedly dropped my gaze to my desk, not wanting to meet any of their stares. Though, my eyes widened when I felt a hand on top of my head. Slowly, I lifted my eyes to look at Cha Song Joo who was giving me a gentle pat, a reassuring smile on her lips. 

"You can talk to us when you're finally ready, Gong Tae. What are friends for?" I just stared at her, dumbfounded and surprised. She must have found my expression funny as she laughed. The others giving in. I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I glared at the 4 girls before ducking my head under the desk and covering my beet red ears with both hands. That caused another round of laughter from them. 

_Friends_? I haven't heard of that in a while. My _hyungs_ are practically family now. Friends doesn't apply to them anymore. They're like my older brothers. But friends? Wow. I kind of miss the sound of that..

"Awwee.. Is Gong Taekwang blushing? How cutee~" Gong Byul mocked, poking the side of my stomach with her finger. 

"I am not! Urgh! Leave me alone already. Just go do your girl stuffs." I lied my head on my desk and gestured the door with my hand, almost like a 'go' action. Thankfully, I was saved from my misery when Teacher Kim entered the classroom. 

"Continue bullying Gong Tae on monday, girls. I still need to have a word with him." He said. They displayed their disapproval but relented nonetheless. Not like they could anything against a teacher anyway. They waved at me before leaving. Though, Eun Bi stayed back. 

"Should I wait for you, Taekwang-ah?" I was touched to say the least. She wasn't obliged to yet she offered. Unfortunately, as much as I want to take her offer, I don't have the conscience to make her wait. Especially since i have no idea how long till this 'meeting' will last. 

"It's alright, Eun Bi. Go home with them."

~~

"So, Teacher.. How many detentions are we talking about here?" I immediately asked when the girls left. I stood up from my seat and transfered to the one that was in the first row, directly in front of the teacher's table, which was being occupied by Teacher Kim at the moment. 

"Detentions? What are you talking about?" The confused look on his face made _me_ confused. 

"Well, I automatically assumed that you're going to give me detention that's why you made me stay behind. Isn't that it?" I frowned, realizing that this situation isn't as easy as I thought it would be.

"What? No! I just really need to talk to you about something." I have a feeling that I won't like where this is heading.. 

"What is this about then?"

"Well.. You know about the secret event for the second day of the Founding Anniversary, right?" I can't help but frown at his question. Is he testing me? Wanting to know whether I was listening to him in class earlier? Though, there's this nagging feeling that it's something more. Something bigger. Something more complicated. 

"Of course. You announced it earlier at class."

"Good. I'll go directly to the point then. I want you, Gong Taekwang, to be our class representative for that special event." The gears on my head started working and spinning. He wants me to what? _Me_? 

Only one thought crossed my mind at this instant, '_I definitely don't like where this is heading._'

"You've got to be kidding me, Teacher! You want me to present our class?!" A look of absolute horror crossed my face. Is he crazy?! 

"Yes, Gong Tae. I believe you are most suitable and qualified for this. Trust me." Yep. He's nuts. 

"You should forget about it! I don't even know what kind of event you're talking about! Let alone be qualified for it!" My tone was that filled of finality. 

"If I tell you, will you promise to think about it?" Admittedly, I wavered. I'm honestly intrigued about this so-called secret event. Also as to why this teacher seems to think i'm qualified for it. 

"No promises." I answered, tight-lipped. Though, despite my somewhat negative response, his face lit up. At that moment, I realized. He was desperate. 

"Good enough for me. As long as you promise to think about it." He pressed his lips together tightly before continuing, as if hesitating. 

"This information is highly confidential. So please don't go around spreading it." I rolled my eyes at how ironic it sounded. 

"Even if I did, no one would believe me. I'm supposed to be crazy, right? " I shrugged nonchalantly. By now, i'm used to being described this way. It doesn't hurt me now, _I think._. I can see the conflicted look in his face. He didn't know whether to feel sorry about what I said or just to shrug it off. He just chose not to comment on it. 

A wise decision. 

"Well, the secret event that the school is hosting on the second day is actually this big singing contest."

_And I was right. I certainly didn't like where this headed_.


	15. Confused

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: JeRein_14 / ReinAstraea

🎶🎵🎶

I stayed awake that night. I was tired, the way my eyes are giving up proves that. But whenever I do close them, the scene earlier from school is what I kept on seeing. It's bothering me. More than it should have. It's pathetic. 

It's easy to say no. To reject his offer. To continue on with my troubled life at Sekang High like nothing happened. Be the disappointment that I am. That's what Gong Taekwang would have done anyway. But I can't help but wonder..

_Is that what Yook Sungjae wants? Is that what I would have done? To miss this opportunity to prove himself? _

I covered my head with a pillow and groaned loudly. I stared at the ceiling, countless thoughts running through my mind. What's happening to me? Why are my two persona/characters clashing? This never happened before.. And that's what scaring me. 

What changed? 

It probably has something to do with what Teacher Kim said earlier. 

~_**Flashback**_~

_"Singing contest?! Teacher! Are you crazy?!" I said in disbelief. My eyes widened, almost like it's going to pop out of its sockets. I can't join a freakin' singing contest! _

_ "Why do you seem so shocked?" He was taken aback by my reaction. _

_ "But Teacher! I c-can't sing!" The lie slipped off my lips smoothly, even before I could stop myself. He was shocked by my declaration. I mirrored his expression, surprised that I could lie about it. _

_ My voice is the only thing i'm confident about. Lying about it.. Almighty. I didn't think it would hurt._

_ "What are you talking about, Gong Tae? You **can** sing! I heard you earlier at the rooftop!" He insisted. He stepped away from his table and crouched in front of the desk I was sitting on. We were at eye level now. He took out his phone and showed it to me. It still has that large crack running across its screen. _

_ "See this? I was so shocked at what I heard that I dropped my phone! Kid.. Believe me.. You have real talent! You–" I cut him off. He's too invested in this. I can't get his hopes up. He'll just end up disappointed. _

_ "I'm sorry, Teacher.. Just look for someone else. I'm just not cut out for this kind of stuff." His face dropped at what I said, though I could tell that he still hasn't given up. _

_ "Think about it! This is your chance, Gong Taekwang. To show everyone that there's more to you than what you let on. That Gong Taekwang is more than just a troublemaker." He sounds a bit agitated. _

_ He wants me to prove myself? To everyone? _

_ "I don't really care about what others think of me–" but he effectively cut me off. _

_ "Is that really what **you** want? I'm not blind, Gong Taekwang. I've been observing you for a while now. I see how other students look at you. I hear what they have to say about you. You try to hide it but I can see that it's hurting you deep inside. And as your teacher, I want to interfere but I know I have no right to fight your battles. I want to help you, kid. That's why i'm giving you this opportunity. There's nothing to lose.." Of course there is. My secret. _

_ He's right, though. No matter how many times I tell myself that i'm used to it, I still feel a certain amount of ache when my schoolmates treat me the way they do._

_ I hate to admit it but I feel lonely at school.. _

_ Really lonely.. _

_ "I d-don't know, Teacher.. Singing. It's just not Gong Taekwang." But why is it suddenly hard to say no? Am I being swayed by his words? Am I being tempted? _

_ "Who's to say it's not? The other kids? Your teachers? Your father? You know what's wrong here? It's you trying to live a life that they expect you to. As the Gong Taekwang that can't do anything but cause trouble and mayhem. That stops you from going full out. From having fun and making friends. It's because you're afraid of change. Because you're afraid that they'll have another reason and weapon to attack you with. You have to stop living like that. Don't let them dictate who you are as a person. They don't think singing is your thing? Then prove them wrong. " He stood up from his crouching position and placed a hand on my shoulder. _

_ "You're a really nice kid, Gong Tae. And it's really upsetting that people tend to overlook that just because you're a trouble magnet." He gave my shoulder a tight squeeze before going back to his table. He took a piece of paper out of one of his books and proceeded to give it to me. _

_ "Written there are the details of the singing contest. There will be an evaluation on Tuesday. I'll be waiting for your decision till then. Make sure to think about it, 'kay? Not just as the Gong Taekwang everyone expects you to be. But as **you**." With that, he was out of the door, leaving me behind with endless thoughts running through my mind. _

_~**End of Flashback**~_

His words got me thinking. Was he right? Was I really just creating Gong Taekwang out of everyone's expectation? 

I admit that he is a character that I made just to disappoint my father. He's a rebel. A troublemaker. A failure. A _disappointment_. But why is it so hard for me to break out of it? 

What is really the reason why Gong Taekwang can't join that contest?

Well.. It'll pour unwanted attention on me. It'll cause suspicions. Why? Because Gong Taekwang doesn't give a crap about that kind of stuff. Everyone knows that. Gong Taekwang doesn't have anything to prove. Everyone knows that. Why? 

Because Gong Taekwang doesn't know anything. He can't do anything. Everyone knows that. He's supposed to be one of those kids that doesn't have a future. That doesn't have any plans for the future. That's Gong Taekwang.. 

At that moment, a sudden realization hit me. 

Since when did I made him so dull and lifeless? Wasn't he supposed to be just a troublemaker? Someone who causes trouble and mischief? That was the plan. At what point did he turned out to be pitiful and miserable? 

Because that's what everyone expected Gong Taekwang to be..

_I didn't create Gong Taekwang. Everyone did._

~~

"_Hello? Jae? Is something wrong?_" I firmly closed my eyes and shifted on the bed, my cellphone pressed loosely on my right ear. 

"Hey, Minhyuk _hyung_. Did I disturb you?" I only heard his steady breathing over the phone. My eyes landed on the digital clock on my bed side table. The numbers '3:46 am' flashing in bright, green light. Stupid question. Of course I disturbed him. It's not even dawn! 

"No. It's alright. I was suppose to wake up at 4 anyway. We have a schedule at 6 am. I have to cook breakfast and then wake the others up. And well, you know how the members are, right? It'll take an earthquake to wake Hyunsik up." He gave a soft chuckle, making me smile. 

"Dump water on him, _hyung_. That'll get him to wake up faster. But you didn't heard that from me, though." Minhyuk hyung let out a small laugh. I suddenly felt at ease. Just hearing his voice made me calm down. I'm sure if this was any of the other _hyungs_, it would have given the same effect. It may sound cheesy and corny but that's what my _hyungs_ presence does to me. It comforts me. 

"I'll consider that. Why did you call, though? Is something bothering you, _maknae_?" I heaved out a heavy sigh. 

"I need advice, _hyung_."  



	16. Rage of Gong Byul

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: JeRein_14 / ReinAstraea

**🎶🎵🎶**

I spent the weekend thinking over Teacher Kim's offer. The phone call with Minhyuk _hyung_ lasted almost half an hour. It was fruitful, to say the least. While most of the call consisted of yawns from his side, _hyung_ did managed to give me a decent advice. Despite being in a sleepy and trancelike state, his mind seemed to at least be working and functional. 

For those two days, I was mostly lounging in my room, playing with my arcade game machines. Even by doing that, my mind was still preoccupied. How am I going to approach this? What are the consequences if I did?

If I did join, what are the chances that they'll find a connection between me and BTOB? 

_Right_?

~~

Now monday, I decided to go along with one of Gong Taekwang's delinquent habits; being late. Almost half an hour into the first class was when I decided to stride inside the room, gracing everyone with my presence. I strode with confidence, every step filled with arrogance and carelessness. My arrival caused disturbance, as I had expected, with several heads turning towards my direction. The teacher was momentarily distracted as well, halting her class to scold me and even forgetting what part of the lesson she was at, if not for the class president who pointed it out. 

Flashing the teacher a grin filled with mischief, I paid her no more attention as I slumped down on my chair. Seeing as I wasn't listening at all, she sighed, still annoyed and irritated, but decided to just let me off with a warning. Not waiting for my response (not that I was planning to respond), she continued on with her interrupted lesson. 

The day carried on, painfully slow if I must say. During second period, we were given time to discuss about our booth for this year's Founding Anniversary. By third period, our class had already chosen the name, theme and concept. Our class president also had it approved by Teacher Kim. As to what it is.. Something about selling pastries and sweets? I didn't really bother listening during the discussion as my mind was off somewhere else. I had my head lying on my desk the whole time. Though I did heard the class being split into half, entirely gender-based. The girls wanted to sell sweets while the boys liked the idea of a shooting game (like those in amusement parks).

Since there are more girls in our class.. Well, to make it short. The sweets won. That's the only thing I heard–and care to remember–as I dozed off after that argument. Probably because the next part of the discussion included the not-so-exciting planning of the booth such as who's in charge of the cooking, selling and the shifts. 

After lunch, we were given instruction by the teacher to work on our booth for the remainder of the day. He left us on our own not long after since the Principal had asked for a meeting with all the faculty staff. I can faintly remember him saying that it was supposed to last till after school hours so our other classes was cancelled as well. Despite that, we were still not allowed to leave the school premises. Tsk. Bummer. 

My classmates started working on our booth. Class President already assigned a few of us to bring materials last friday, knowing full well that the preparation officially starts today. The guys lifted all the chairs and placed them in a corner while the girls brought out all the materials. From what they laid on the floor, I can see a couple of cans of paint, at least 3 bundles of newspaper, paintbrushes, glue and other common stuffs like that. 

The class, mostly the girls, had gathered at the center of the room and started discussing what to do. I, along with some male classmates, were scattered throughout the room, just watching them. Those who weren't in the center were mostly those lazy students who wishes to not be involved in helping. That includes Kwon Gi Tae's small group. Sighing boredly, I sat on the nearest chair. The thought of sleeping was really tempting. 

As I closed my eyes I heard a few raised voices. Figured that it won't take long before the girls started an argument. From what I heard, it's something about what color to use for the sign board. And not surprisingly, it was Gong Byul and Jo Haena who were in the middle of it. Those two didn't really get along. I guess we should have seen it coming from the start. Haena likes bossing people around while Gong Byul hates being told what to do. They're the two alpha females who's fighting for superiority in our class. As for who the alpha male is... I don't think the guys in my class really care. They just like minding their own business. 

Seeing as I won't be able to have an eye shut with all the noise, I just lifted my head and watched them. The class decided to go in between the two quarreling females by then. Well, there goes my only source of entertainment. Half an hour later, class president came back with Swimmer boy, bringing two pieces of smooth wood. They probably asked the janitor for it. Everyone started working from then on. 

An hour later, Class President approached me. Apparently, he didn't like that I was slacking off while everyone was working so he gave me a task. Tsk. I would have said no if it weren't for Eun Bi who gave me a disapproving look when I refused to move. According to him, since I had been 'improperly' using my above-the-average level of physical strength (in puny fights, he says), I should rather put it to good use. So, he gave me the task of opening the cans of paint. When I complained and attempted to give the task to someone else, he smartly pointed out that the others were already doing something else, and that I was the only one who wasn't occupied. I did look around the room and true to his word, everyone was busy. Even Kwon Gi Tae and his mini gang was helping in building the stall. 

'_Yay. How fun._'. Please note the heavy sarcasm. 

"Here are the cans of paint. Please be careful with them. It's not washable. It'll be tricky to scrub it off the floor." He instructed as he lead me to the front of the room where 7 cans await me, placed on top of the teacher's table. 

"Yeah yeah." I brushed off his warning with a simple hand gesture. He eyed me warily, though he didn't say more. He left me to it as I took hold of the screwdriver. It wasn't much of a work, to be honest. Rather easy. But unfortunately, luck chose to be extra mean to me today. I slightly struggled in opening the 5th can. As I got the lid to open, I accidentally hit the table with my knee, knocking over the nearest can to the edge.

The can hit the floor with a loud, metallic sound that made us all cringe. Simultaneous to its crash were the shrieks and surprised screams of my classmates. Thick, vibrant blue paint sprawled across the floor. _Great. Just great_. I groaned loudly, already feeling the intense and heavy glares. This will be a loooonnnggg day. 

"What the hell, Gong Tae?!" Eun Byul angrily stomped towards me. She stopped directly in front of me, her eyes glinting dangerously. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean i–" I felt guilty, causing this much inconvenience. She crossed her arms in front of her, firmly standing her ground. She's mad. No.. _Pissed_. She's definitely pissed.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! God, Gong Tae.. You had one simple job! Open the freakin' cans! How could you mess that up?! Because of your recklessness, we're not only just one short in material, we also have to do extra cleaning!" I scratched the back of my neck, my own patience wearing thin. This will surely lead to another fight. I have a bad temper after all. 

"It was an accident–"

"Why can't you do anything right?! God! You're such a nuisance! A delinquent and troublemaker who can't do anything but pick up fights!" I clenched my fists, desperately trying to control my temper. I don't want to lash out on her. Her twin sister must have sensed the seriousness of the situation. She approached us, though hesitant and wary. 

"U-Unnie! Gong Taekwang! Stop! Calm d–" Eun Bi's attempt to come between us fell in deft ears. Of course.. Gong Byul is pissed after all. And I was the unfortunate person who'll be on the receiving end of her anger. 

She was already in a bad mood earlier due to her fight with Jo Haena. She was obviously irritated with some of our classmates who were being noisy, distracting her from her own work. And well.. my mistake was enough to set her on the edge. She just snapped.. How unfortunate of me.. 

"You cause nothing but trouble to everyone around you, Gong Tae! WHEN WILL YOU GROW UP?! You cause nothing but disappointment!" Why does this seem so familiar? 

"**_You're a disappoinment, Sungjae. You're useless! I would give anything just for her to trade places with you! Why am I left with such an insulent child?! She would have been a better child to have!"_**. Suddenly, a memory of my father came to light. Right.. That's what my father keep on telling me when we get caught in a fight. For him, and apparently to a lot of people, I'm a disappointment..

"Continue on with the way you're doing now and I assure you, you'll be living in the dumps with no job and money in the future! Cause believe me, no one would want a stupid and ignorant delinquent who knows and does nothing!" by now, I was already clenching my jaw, my breathing became heavy. I firmly closed my eyes and just accepted every word she said. I tried to calm myself down. Though, the familiar pain was already building in my chest. At this rate, i'll–No.. I can't let that happen. Not here.

"Unnie! I SAID STOP IT! DON'T TALK ABOUT GONG TAEKWANG AS IF YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM!" That shocked everyone. I didn't even noticed Eun Bi had stepped in between us. She was standing in front of me, her back facing me. I can't see her expression but it might have held anger, judging by the surpised reaction of everyone. The sweet Eun Bi was shouting at her sister and depending a nutjob she calls her bestfriend. Her sudden interruption was enough to distract me from the panic building inside of me. It slightly simmered down, to a much bearable state. 

"E-Eun Bi.. W-what–" Gong Byul's reaction was that of horror and surprise. The color on her face had drained, leaving behind a ghostly pale reflection. 

"I'm sorry, Unnie.. But you're going too far already. Gong Taekwang apologized. He admitted his mistake! But do you really have to insult him like that?"

"You're siding with him?! Really Eun Bi? Over your twin sister?!" The tension thickened even more, if that's even possible. Now, it was Eun Bi who was caught in between us. As the two sisters exchanged a firm expression, our classmates just loosely surrounded us. They're like the spectators who didn't want to get caught in the crossfire. 

"I'm not siding with anyone, Unnie! I just need you to realize that you're wrong! I'm sorry Unnie but I can't take it anymore. Taekwang's my bestfriend! He's also important to me. I hope you realize that by hurting him, you're also hurting me!" Gong Byul's eyes hardened at her twin's declaration. 

"That's just it! He's _just_ your bestfriend! I'm your sister! You should be–"

"No, Unnie! You have to stop. This isn't the first time you've insulted Taekwang–" I placed a hand on Eun Bi's shoulder, making her stop talking. She glanced back at me, surprised. I just shook my head, silently telling her to stop. 

Nothing in this arrangement sits well with me. Eun Bi was arguing with her sister because of me. Possibly their biggest fight ever. Seeing her tear stained face makes me feel worse. She hates disagreeing with her twin but she's doing just that.. For me. 

_ No.. I have to stop this.. _

"Stop it, Eun Bi. You're hurting both yourself and your sister by standing up for me. I'm not even worth it." I sighed heavily, the feeling of guilt weighs heavy on my chest. I guess Eun Bi didn't like my choice of word as she gave me a stern look. 

"But you're also hurting, Taekwang! You can't just expect me to sit down and do nothing! I can't do that! I_ need _to help you! I have to do something–" I gave her a glare, making her stop. She looked so shocked that she even took a step backwards. 

"You don't have to do anything, Go Eun Bi! Look.. I get that you're grateful for my help with Kang So Young but I'm not expecting anything in return." She looks somewhat offended by my words but there's no taking it back now. I know that that's not the case. She's helping me not because she feels the need to repay me but cause she actually cares. But I have to stand my ground. She's been through so much already. Having a strained relationship with her sister because she feels conflicted on who to side with is the last thing she needs. She just got her twin back. And I have no plans in going between them.. I don't want to reach the point when she'll have to choose one of us. 

_Because deep inside I know she won't choose me. Will she even consider me? _

"But I want to help you–"

"I'm a helpless case, Eun Bi. Someone beyond help." I sighed and ruffled her hair, giving her a faint smile. I turned my back on them and made my way towards the door, raising my right hand as a form of goodbye. 

"I guess i'll leave you guys to it. I won't be much of a help here anyway." I declared. As my hand reached for the knob, I turned my head to look back at the stunned crowd. More specifically to Eun Byul. 

"You're wrong about one thing though. The thing is.. _I'm not just a troublemaker. I'm much more than that._" I gave her my infamous smile. One filled with mischief and mystery.

With that, I left the room. 


	17. Flashback

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: JeRein_14 / ReinAstraea

**🎶🎵🎶**

My feet led me to the rooftop of the school. Can't say i'm surprised. This place somehow became my safe haven in this hell prison. The place where I can find comfort in, with its open space and view. Here, I feel like I can breath and let go. 

Being a person filled with secrets, I have moments when I just want to be free. Certain times when I feel suffocated by my own secrets. Staying in an enclosed building with high, towering cemented walls, such as Sekang High, makes it worse. 

No. I'm not Claustrophobic. Though, I do have an actual mental disorder. My times at that Mental Facility wasn't just for show. My disorder, however, wasn't related to anger or behavioral issues. What I needed was a therapist. But my father decided to take a step too far. He finally got a reason to have me taken away. That didn't last long, to his dismay. 

After making sure that there was no one around, I slumped down on the nearest bench and tried to steady my breathing. The panic attack was starting to catch up to me. By now, my body was shaking greatly. I can feel the familiar pain and heaviness in my chest come back. I'm positive that i'm drenched with sweat. Firmly closing my eyes, I tried to calm myself down. 

Unluckily for me, I have PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder), a mental health disorder I had acquired when I was young. At 7 years old, I think. It used to be severe at one point, having frequent panic attacks at least twice a week. Though, as I aged, it gradually decreased. Became as uncommon as at least twice a year. Given that there would still be mild attacks here and there but not that severe to be noted as an actual panic attack; just hard time breathing and some chest pain. 

As to how I got PTSD.. It has something to do with the accident that occured in Damyang. The very reason why I can't bring myself to go back there. It's not just because of the fear of having my most painful memories resurface. It's because i'm scared.. What if I suddenly get a panic attack? Or worse, a flashback? With my classmates being there, I can't begin to imagine how I'll be able to get out of that situation without having my secrets revealed.

It would be best if I don't go.. Right? 

As i tried to work on my breathing, I can already feel that this was going to be different from the other panic attacks I had in the past. Despite different, it's not entirely unfamiliar. 

_Great.. A flashback.. _

As I realized it too late, there was no way I could get out of it. Black spots started to decorate my vision, my head started hurting. I laid down on the bench, preparing myself for the worst. That's when the flashback started..

_"I received your report card today, boy." The 13 year old Sungjae shrugged, shifting his weight from one foot to another. He was inside his father's study, just judging by the gray and dull design with shelves filled with books towering on each side of the room. His father was seated behind the large expensive mahogany table while he was forced to stand uncomfortably in front of it. _

_ "Ok." Was the kid's short reply. He wanted to get the conversation over with. He didn't really liked to be alone in the same room with his father. Especially in his study. _

_ "What do you have to say for yourself?" The middle aged man said, clenching his jaw. Sungjae can see him firmly clutching his pen. Clearly, he didn't liked the numbers he saw printed on his report card. _

_ "I tried my best." The kid declared, though he sounded nonchalant. That ticked the man off. He stood from his chair and slammed the table. Hard. The sound made the boy flinch. _

_ "YOUR BEST?! ARE YOU THAT STUPID, SUNGJAE?! YOU FAILED THREE OF YOUR SUBJECTS! THE ONES YOU DIDN'T, YOU GOT BARELY PASSING GRADES! HOW CAN THAT BE YOUR BEST?!" He stared down at his son, clear anger in his features. The boy flinched but refused to back down. He was scared but he needs to fight back. _

_ "Apparently, that's the best I can do. I'll try even harder next time but i'm sure it wouldn't provide any better results." The man rubbed his temple, feeling an incoming migraine. _

_ "Don't give me that excuse, you brat! You're not even trying! Can't you prove yourself useful?! You are the one who'll inherit my company! So, step up your game. I don't need a stupid son. Stop bringing me shame and embarrassment!" The kid clenched his fists, absorbing his father's words. _

_ "I'll go to my room now." He didn't wait for an answer as he turned around and made an attempt to leave. His father didn't like the disrespectful gesture. _

_ "I'M NOT DONE TALKING WITH YOU, SUNGJAE! DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK ON ME, YOU DISRESPECTFUL BRAT!" The kid, surprised by his father's outburst, stopped walking and turned back._

_ "F-Father–" the older man stalked towards the boy and yanked his arm, his eyes flashing dangerously. _

_ "WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT KIND OF DISRESPECT?! YOUR ILL-MANNERED MOTHER?! ARE YOU TALKING TO HER BEHIND MY BACK?! OR IS IT THOSE ROTTEN HYUNGS OF YOURS?! THEY'RE OBVIOUSLY BAD INFLUENCES! I'M FORBIDDING YOU TO –" _

_ "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO!" With the young boy's firm disapproval, the man was momentarily shocked. They stared at each other for a few tense seconds before the older one snapped. He slapped the boy across the face. Hard. The kid stumbled back, surprised at the attack and sudden sharp pain on his face. _

_ "You should have been the one to die. Not her." that sent shivers down the boy's spine as he stared at his father in disbelief. _

_ "W-What?" Yook Jae Ho stared at his son with disgust and distaste. Tears welled up on Sungjae's face at the sight. _

_ "**You're a disappointment, Sungjae. You're useless! I would give anything just for her to trade places with you! Why am I left with such an insolent child?! She would have been a better child to have!**" _

_ "F-Father, I–"_

_ "Pack your things. Seeing as I have no control and power over you now, i'll be forced to make desperate measures. " the coldness in his father's voice scared the kid. _

_ "What are you planning, Father?"_

_ "I'm sending you to the mental hospital. They might be able to help you with your problems." Sungjae stared at his father in utter disbelief. Mental hospital?! His father thinks he's crazy?! _

_ "But–"_

_ "Leave my office. You are dismissed."_

~~

"Taekwang? Yah! Gong Taekwang! Are you alright?!" I was harshly snapped out of my flashback when I felt someone shaking my shoulders. Out of shock, I almost fell off the bench I was lying on. Almost. Sitting upright, I placed a shaking hand on my chest, breathing heavily. I waited for my vision to fully adjust to the light. As it did, I was greeted by the worried expression of none other than Go Eun Bi. 

What is she doing here? 

"E-Eun Bi? Why are you h-here?" She sat beside me, her left hand still placed on my shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze as a sign of comfort. I sighed shakily, slouching forward as I covered my horror stricken face. 

"I talked to my sister. She's still mad but she'll see reason once she cools down. Then I followed you."

"You shouldn't h-have. Your sister needs y-you right now."

"But you need me too." To say that i'm taken aback is an understatement. 

"W-What? But Gong Byul–"

"I know my sister. She's too stubborn. She won't listen to me right now. She needs space. It'll be better to let her anger die down first. Then give her time to think things through. She'll be more rational after. She'll understand that I did that to make her realize her mistake." We were quiet after that. We were sitting side by side, just drowning in each other's presence. She inched closer to me, our thighs touching. I didn't flinch nor move away. I needed the comfort. That flashback still had me petrified. 

"Are you alright?" I refused to make eye contact. Both ashamed and afraid. Ashamed that she caught me at my worst, when I was most vulnerable. Afraid that she'll think of me differently now.

"Y-Yes–"

"Stop lying, Gong Taekwang! I hate i-it!" Tears started welling in the corner of her eyes, making me panic. 

"I'm not lying–"

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me. J-Just... Just stop l-lying to me." Her remark caught me off guard. She wants me to stop lying? 

"Eun Bi–"

"Please, Gong T-Taekwang. I want you to be honest with me.. You don't need to be strong when you're with me. I would never judge you." She stopped for a minute, took a deep breath before looking straight at me. Like she's staring directly at my soul. 

"It's just me. I'm just Go Eun Bi. Your bestfriend. You can tell me anything, Taekwang. I'll listen.. I promise that I will." Then it happened. More than half of the walls I built as Gong Taekwang crumbled to dust.

Right there.. In the rooftop of Sekang High.. I broke down. And for the first time, I let myself be comforted by someone else other than my hyungs. 

I had my face covered with my hands, elbows leaned heavily on my legs. Eun Bi's thin arms were wrapped around my body, offering the kind of comfort I needed. I can feel myself shaking. I didn't had the will to even try to stop it. I was so tired.. I just want to let it all out.. 

The words slipped smoothly out of my mouth. Before I knew it, I was already telling her everything.. Well, not EXACTLY everything. But most of it anyway. The accident that started it all. The gap it left in my family. The trauma it put me through. My parents divorce. My strain relationship with my father. Even my rebellion. Though, I intentionally left behind the name of the place where the accident happened (Damyang), my real name (Yook Sungjae) also the part where I was an Idol Trainee at Cube and was supposed to debut with BTOB. It's not that I don't trust her. Believe me, I do..

Just that.. I said too much already.. I don't want to burden her even more. Especially with the whole BTOB-case. I don't want to drag her into the complicated world of entertainment if my secret connection with the group suddenly leaks out.. I don't want Eun Bi to get involved and get hurt. Well, at least that's what I told myself. 

In spite of that, there's this nagging feeling in my chest, saying that it wasn't the exact reason.

'_She might hate me if I told her I lied about my real name. I can't afford to lose her. Call me selfish. It's just that she's one of the very few people I have left. Losing her? It would destroy me..'_


	18. Not the best timing..

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: JeRein_14 / ReinAstraea

**🎶🎵🎶**

I went home that day with a heavy heart. Go Eun Bi stayed by my side most of the day. She comforted me and helped ease the pain. She stayed true to her words. As I revealed my life story, she intently listened. Eun Bi never once interrupted me while I spoke, which i'm truly grateful for. After confessing, she gave me a sincere smile. One filled with appreciation and contentment. I returned it with a genuine smile of my own. I felt calm. Like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulder. I asked her to keep it a secret. That I don't need people prying into my personal life and issue. She promised me that she will. At that moment, I knew I wouldn't regret telling her. She's my bestfriend afterall.

Way pass 4 pm, she offered to walk me home, which I immediately refused. I already burdened her with my problems. I didn't want to bother her even more. She was reluctant to let me go by myself but with a few more convincing, she eventually left me on my own. I locked myself in my room once I got home. That night, I heard Ahjumma calling me twice for dinner. I ignored her. She even came up to my room and knocked on my door. She obviously was against the idea of me skipping dinner but she knew she wouldn't be able to persuade me. For most of the night, I just laid awake on my bed, staring at the ceiling. 

When I couldn't take it anymore, I took my phone from my bed side table and dialed Minhyuk _Hyung's_ number. I was sure that he was awake. It was only 11 pm after all. 3 rings, he picked up. 

"_Maknae? What's up? It's pretty late.."_

"Hey, _hyung_.. I just need to tell you something."

"_Well, spill. I'm listening!_" His voice wasn't laced with irritation or impatience. He was genuinely curious and worried about what's bothering me. 

"Remember that time I called you at the middle of night? I asked for advice?"

"_About that singing contest? Yes, Jae. Why? Have you decided already?_" I sucked in a breath. It's now or never. There will be no turning back. 

'**_Why can't you do anything right?! God! You're such a nuisance! A delinquent and troublemaker who can't do anything but pick up fights!_**' Gong Byul's words pierced through my heart like a knife. My resolve to prove her wrong burned like golden fire. I'm not just a troublemaker. I also happened to be BTOB's maknae. 

"Yes.. I know what to do now." A few seconds of silence engulped us. I'm sure he was nervous of my response. It's kind of a big deal after all. At least to my _hyungs_ it is. They had been encouraging me to go back to singing, something I never thought i'll ever consider again. I stopped after dropping out of the group, right before debut. I told myself that i'll stop singing for good. That that aspect of my life is over and done with. 

I guess I was wrong.. 

"... _And_?" my response slipped off my mouth, almost unconsciously. 

"I'll join, _hyung_. I want to sing again."

We talked more after that. I can practically hear Minhyuk _Hyung_ smiling over the phone. At that moment, I somehow knew I did the right thing. We both gone over the details of the contest. I told him the exact date and time. I kind of grew nervous when he said he'll inform the other _hyungs_. I'm sure that they would want to come. I just hope this visit would end better than the last one. He promised me that they'll be there. That he'll make sure that their schedules are clear by then.. I didn't want to get my hopes up since they're busy but I know my _hyungs_. They'll do everything in their power to make sure they get what they want. Minhyuk _Hyung_ also made me promise to come by the company this coming weekend. He said that they'll help me prepare for the contest. 

I guess I got an advantage. I have 6 _hyungs_ who are idols that spent most of their teenage years training and practicing. Meaning, I have 6 talented coaches that can help me prepare my voice for the contest. It's true that 3 of them are rappers but still.. despite their group position and role, my rapper _hyungs_ CAN SING. BTOB is a vocal group after all, with 6 vocals and 6 rappers. 

We both hang up just a few minutes before midnight, a small smile was playing on my lips. I'll do this. I'll prove Gong Byul and the rest of Sekang High wrong. 

Sighing contentedly, I opened my phone's music playlist. I guess it's time to choose a song for tomorrow's audition. 

~~

The next day, I mostly avoided my classmates. I stayed majority of the day in the rooftop. Since the whole week was allotted for the Founding Anniversary's preparation, I didn't have to worry about skipping classes. The only time I did stepped inside the classroom was during first period, just with the sole purpose of letting everyone know that i'm not absent. After the teacher finished the roll call and gave permission for the class to go on with their preparation, I didn't waste any time and left the classroom. I can feel several eyes bore on the back of my head but I didn't care. 

Eun Bi visited me during lunch break. She had two lunch boxes with her. I told her that she didn't need to but i guess she didn't like my response as she practically shoved the spoon inside my mouth. We ate in silence. Not the awkward kind. More of like the comforting one. She didn't pry nor forced me to talk about yesterday, to which i'm truly thankful for. In return, I didn't ask her about Gong Byul. It was obvious that they're still not okay. They do talk but anyone can notice the distant and awkward atmosphere between the twins. It made me guilty. 

After lunch, she came back to our classroom. Not without trying to convince me. I told her no. She clearly didn't like it but didn't push. I stayed the rest of the day here. I still need to prepare for the auditions. With that thought, I closed my eyes. A little nap wouldn't hurt, right? 

~~

"_Jaejae Oppa!"_

_ "Let's play, Oppa!"_

_ "Why is m-mom and dad f-fighting again?"_

_ "Oppa! Mom said we're spending summer at Damyang! Yay!"_

_ "Let's go play at the park, Oppa! It's been months since we've been here!"_

_ "OPPAAAAAA–"_

_ "It h-hurts.. Oppa.. I-It hurts.. Am I d-dying?"_

_ "I l-love you, O-Oppa.. Don't f-forget me, okay?"_

I gasped, sitting straight up as I tried to catch my breath. A nightmare? Really? At this time? I placed a hand over my heart._ Shit._ I can't breath properly. Is it possible? Another panic attack? 

I caught glimpse of the time on my watch. 3:34 pm. I slept that long? Well, I shouldn't be too suprised. I slept late last night. More importantly, it's less than half an hour before the audition starts. Will I be able to calm myself and make it on time? 

_Shit_. 

~~

"Your representative is the only one missing, Mr. Kim." The teacher in question was obviously anxious. The way he was shifting his weight from one leg to another was enough proof of that. 

"I'm sorry, Vice Principal. He's running a little late. I'm not exactly sure where he is." The middle aged man clearly wasn't pleased by the missing student's tardiness. He was a man who values time and punctuality, after all. He gave Teacher Kim a glare. 

"I believe you know the rules, Mr. Kim. If your representative isn't here on his turn, then I'm afraid we have to disqualify your class. I won't be allowing any of your students to compete in the contest. We can't possibly delay a formal event for some irresponsible kid." The teacher gritted his teeth, displeased with the way his superior downgraded his student. He wisely chose to not dwell on the matter. It'll just surely cause him and his student trouble if he did. 

"I'm sorry, Sir." Teacher Kim bowed, as a sign of respect. The older man smirked, contended by his power and influence over his staff. They feared him, he knows. 

"Very well then. We will continue on with the audition without any further delays. We have a strict schedule to comply with." With that, the vice principal and two other high ranking faculty staff had took their place, comfortably sitting behind the long table positioned across the stage. It was nearing 4 pm. The higher ups had decided to organize an audition for the upcoming singing contest that was to happen on the Founding Anniversary.

Unbeknownst to the students of Sekang High, the singing contest is going to be the MOST important event of the anniversary celebration. As to how.. The school managed to invite four influential and important people to guess judge in the contest. The school administration wanted to make sure that the participants CAN actually sing. Not forced or just obliged by their teacher. Imagine the disaster and shame it could bring to Sekang High if their contestants sounded like monkeys or dolphins. It wouldn't end well. Not for their career nor the school's reputation and name. It'll be disastrous. 

If the participant didn't meet the vice principal's expectations, then he or she won't be allowed to compete. Either the class adviser picks another representative (which will undergo a one-on-one audition with the Vice) or they won't participate at all. 

Fortunately, the audition had carried on smoothly. To the Vice Principal's pleasure and relief, the representatives who performed so far were actually good in singing. They exceeded his expectations. Sighing somewhat contentedly, he browse through his list of participants. His eyebrow shot up seeing the next representative to come from Class 3-C. The Vice Principal didn't really took a liking to that particular class as it houses the most problematic and troublesome students at present; namely the school's known delinquent, Gong Taekwang, the controversial Go twins and the recently expelled bully, Kang So Young. That class gave him a major headache last year. 

Strangely, Class 3-C's adviser didn't give a specific name, at least that's what the list implies. That can only mean that their representative may still be tentative. 

"Mr. Kim? Is your representative here? You're up next." The called teacher gulped nervously, desperately trying to think of an excuse to buy his student some time. But with the heated glare sent to him by his superior, he knew that he wouldn't believe whatever he's going to say. 

_'Guess this is his answer? He really didn't want to compete?'_

"Umm, sir.. You see–"

"You know the rule, Mr. Kim. I'll have to disqualify your–"

"Sorry i'm late." As the familiar voice echoed across the gymnasium, Teacher Kim can't help but let out a sigh of relief. 

'_Thank goodness. That brat almost gave me a heart attack.'_


	19. Audition

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: JeRein_14 / ReinAstraea

**🎶🎵🎶**

The shocked expression on everyone's faces was priceless. I almost snorted. Though, there's one expression that was misplaced and had stood out among the rest. The irritated face of my class adviser. I chuckled wholeheartedly, approaching him while ignoring everyone else. I walked with my head held up high, showing no indication of fear or insecurity. I refuse to show any sign of weakness and uncertainty. 

"Hey, Teach! Sorry for being late! Got caught up with a few things." I flashed Teacher Kim an easy smile. I stopped in front of him, my right hand lifted halfway to wave at him while the other was stuffed inside my pocket. He gave me a glare. 

"Just give your minus one to the technical staff and go up on stage. We'll deal with your tardiness later, kid." He gave my shoulder a light shove before ruffling my hair. Scowling, I slapped his hand away then made my way towards the technical booth. 

I gave the technical staff my phone and instructed him on which song to play. When he gave me the signal that he understood, I made my way towards the stage. I'm certainly aware of the eyes boring holes on the back of my head. Probably from the teachers, the faculty staffs and the other class representatives. Yet, I decided to pay them no mind. I will not let them bother me. I've come this far. I won't back out now. After all the effort I put through just to get here.. 

That panic attack earlier shook me to the core. It took me almost half an hour just to steady my breathing. Even with the medicine, I still had a hard time breathing. I stumbled my way to the nearest restroom and splashed my face with water. Seeing my appearance in the mirror, my face was ghostly pale. I spent quite long time in there, fixing myself. Hence the reason as to why I was late. I needed to wait for the colors on my face to return. During my time at the restroom, Eun Bi called. She was asking where I was since she didn't see me at the rooftop. I needed to lie and tell her I went home already. 

Shaking those thoughts away, I needed to focus on the present. This is a battlefield. I'm facing highly discriminatory faculty staffs and competitive students who, judging by the look in their eyes, has no plans on losing and backing out. Their eyes hardened as I feel them following my every move. The only noise that can be heard across the gymnasium were my steps as I climbed the little stairs up on stage. 

The spotlights shone down on me as I claimed my spot on the very middle of the stage. Readjusting the mic stand, I tried recalling the lessons from my previous voice coaches in my head. Though, nothing seem to come up at this very moment. All I can remember were the vocal exercises they taught me. 

Sighing, I tried calming myself. Breath in.. Breath out.. Relax, Yook Sungjae. That's when my _hyungs_' teachings and advices came to mind. 

'_When you sing, you have to feel the music! Let it take over you! Indulge in the melody and feel the rhythm_.' That's what Changsub _Hyung_ used to scold me way back when I just started as a trainee. 

'_You have to remember that you're not just singing, Sungjae-ya. You're communicating with your audience. Make them feel your emotions! That's the best and proper way of singing_.' That's what Hyunsik _Hyung_ used to tell me when we were practicing together. 

_'You know, Maknae? You've improved a lot. You're a really talented singer. Out of all 4 vocalists, I'd have to say that you're the best when it comes to translating and conveying your emotions through your voice. When you sing, it reaches the audience. Continue on with that, kid. You'll touch many hearts in the future. Just believe in yourself. _' That's what Eunkwang _Hyung_ used to compliment me with when we were about to debut.. At least before I dropped out..

Hearing the intro of the song, I allowed a small smile slip on my lips. I followed my _hyungs_ advice. As the first melody dropped, I instantly let the music completely engulfed me. At that moment, all the sense of discomfort left my body. 

For a moment, I felt like i'm somewhere I belong. On stage, with a mic in hand and in front of an audience. A grin spread through my lips. I'm at home here. I slightly swayed my head and body in tune to the beat of the intro.

I opened my mouth, my voice instantly slipping out smoothly. 

https://youtu.be/WtUOsEVapz4

**Paradise by Gong Taekwang**

_You're my paradise_  
Eodideun it's alright neowa hamkkehal i norae  
You're my la la la la la yeah  
Eonjedeun it's alright neoeui gyeote ittgil bara

The first few lines I sang, I can see jaws dropping all the way to the floor. Their flabbergasted and dumbfounded expression boosted my confidence and energy even more. 

_Wae haru jongil phone man chyeodabogo ittneun geonji?_  
Naega neoeui hanabbunin Baby your love song  
Jiruhan ni pyojeong yeonghon eobsneun neoeui reaction  
Deoneun saerobjido anhni?  
So baby tell me why? Yeah

_Na neol wihae junbihan ojig neol wihan noraeya_  
Listen to me baby ni mameul dwidollillae  
Because

I closed my eyes once reaching the chorus, feeling the music and melody. The grin I had on not leaving my face. 

_You're my paradise_  
Eodideun it's alright neowa hamkkehal i norae  
You're my la la la la la yeah  
Eonjedeun it's alright neoeui gyeote ittgil bara

_Oh I don't want to leave my baby_  
I know what to do  
I don't want to leave my baby  
I know what to do  
I don't want to leave my baby  
I know what to do  
Baby I'm sorry for everything

At this point, I was slightly jumping on my feet as I glided smoothly across the stage. I'm not really sure what i'm doing but I could careless. My body was completely overwhelmed by the music. Also, I see my _hyungs_ do this kind of things on their concert all the time. Part of their performance. 

_Uri jaju gattdeon geu cafedo_  
Geujeo hansomi gyeoseog masyeo  
Neoneun saeroun geotman wonhae  
So baby tell me why? yeah

_Na neol wihae junbihan ojig neol wihan noraeya_  
Listen to me baby ni mameul dwidollillae  
Because

The audience finally recovered from shock as I saw most of them swaying to the music, clapping their hands as they listen on with interest. Some of them were even singing along. Though, I couldn't say the same thing for the Vice Principal. He's still trying to comprehend how the school's resident delinquent can sing like this. 

_You're my paradise_  
Eodideun it's alright neowa hamkkehal i norae  
You're my la la la la la yeah  
Eonjedeun it's alright neoeui gyeote ittgil bara

_U hoo dareun aedeulgwaneun dareun girl_  
U hoo neomuna areumdawoon geot  
U hoo baby U hoo  
Oh neo hanabbunin geol baby

Singing not just with my voice but also with my heart and soul, it excites me. It intoxicates me. It exhilirates me. Was this how my _hyungs_ feel whenever they perform? Was this the reason why they love their jobs as idols so much? If so, I feel jealous. This was almost how my life turned out to be, after all. But I was robbed off of it.. By my own father. 

_Yeah You're my paradise_  
You're the only one  
Yeah

No point in dwelling in the past now. I have to enjoy this while it lasts. Then move forward.. This will be the last time i'll sing like this. 

_You're my paradise_  
Eodideun it's alright neowa hamkkehal i norae  
You're my la la la la la yeah  
Eonjedeun it's alright neoeui gyeote ittgil bara

_Oh I don't want to leave my baby_  
I know what to do  
I don't want to leave my baby  
I know what to do  
I don't want to leave my baby  
I know what to do  
Baby I'm sorry for everything

As the last melody dropped, I was breathing quite heavily. Looking at the crowd, I can't help but smirk victoriously. I bowed then jumped down the stage. Teacher Kim gave me a pat in the back as I took my seat beside him. We both had the same thought in mind. No need to wait for the results to know that I passed. 

"Great job, kid. I knew you could do it." He whispered, though he didn't make eye contact. His eyes were focused on the judges who were still struggling to recover from shock, though a proud smile was painted on his lips. 

"Pass me that video you took of me, Teacher. I need it to shut my _hyungs_ up. They would surely nag me later for a video of my performance." My teacher laughed but did took out his phone.  



	20. Rehearsal

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: JeRein_14 / ReinAstraea

**🎶🎵🎶**

** _BTOB [Born To Beat] Group Chat_ **

**btobpeniel**:_ Heol, Jae! You did great! Good job, man! _

**Imhyunsik**: _Nothing less from BTOB's Maknae! Nice job, Sungjae-yah! You did improved a lot! _

**Ilhoonmj**: _Nice, Jae! You did great back there! Wow. Someone snapped! Finally! ㅋㅋㅋ_

**Lee_cs_btob**: _Great job, you brat! Though, you could have done better if you just followed my advice–nah! Just kidding! You were great. I taught you after all! ㅋㅋㅋ_

**Hutazone**: _Good job, Jae! You did grow up to be such a great singer! We, hyungs, are proud of you, kid! Keep it up! Don't forget to come by the company on saturday, okay? We have everything all set up for you! CEO-nim was ecstatic to hear the news! He's looking forward to see you again, Maknae! _

**Btob_silver_light**: _Daebak! You did amazing, son! Appa is so proud of you! We raised you well! ㅋㅋㅋ Like Minhyukie said, don't forget to come on saturday! Everyone's expecting you already! 4 minute, Beast and Apink sunbaenims as well! _

It was past 8 pm when I sent the video to my _hyungs_. Like expected, comments and feedbacks immediately flooded our group chat minutes later. One can tell that they were waiting for it. Chuckling, I constructed my own message. 

**Yook_can_do_it**: _Thanks, hyungs. I doubt i'll be able to forget this saturday. ㅋㅋㅋYou guys kept on reminding me after all! Geez. I won't bail out. I promised, didn't I? _

**Yook_can_do_it** _: I passed the auditions, by the way. _

Another round of comments came in after I sent the last chat. The grin on my face never seemed to falter as I read their messages. They're excited for me. Great. They're one of the reasons why i'm doing this in the first place. At first, I did it for myself. Just for my selfish need to prove myself to everyone. But seeing how happy it made my _hyungs_.. It made my resolve falter. 

They're exerting efforts in helping me prepare. I'm not going to let it go to waste. I'll win this contest. I'll make my _hyungs_ proud of me.. 

**Yook_can_do_it**: _we have rehearsals for the contest tomorrow. I'll hit the sack now. 'Night, hyungs! _

After reading their replies, I turned off my phone and hoped for a dreamless night. No nightmares, hopefully.

~~

Next day, I did the same thing. I only went to the classroom in the morning and skipped out helping for the rest of the day. Only difference would be that instead of staying at the rooftop like yesterday, I was at the gymnasium, attending the rehearsals for the Singing Contest.

The only music teacher in Sekang High is the one who's handling and overlooking the rehearsals. She was the one who organized the event; from the theme, criteria and rules. Right now, she's pairing up the contestants for the first round of the contest. 4 contestants per batch. Then she'll assign the song through draw lots. It'll be up to us, the students, on how we're going to divide the song equally among us. 

I was informed that the team i'm part of (Team C) is composed of one first year, one 2nd year and two 3rd years, though I still have no idea on who and what they look like. The song that was assigned to us, according to the draw lots, is a song by **_Gummy, Please Forget Me. _**An emotional ballad. _Perfect_. I can feel a smile forming on my lips as I recalled the lyrics and melody on my mind. Changsub _Hyung_, Hyunsik _Hyung_ and Eunkwang _Hyung_ would be a great help, no doubt. Ballads and emotions are their forte after all. 

After the short deliberation, we were told to meet up with our team and talk about the song division. I went to the right side of the gym where the paper written with '_Team C' _was pasted on top of a table. The other two teams where placed on the other parts of the gym. As I neared the assigned station, there were already 3 people sitting on the chairs placed around the table. Seems like i'm the only one missing. 

"_Oppa_! You're here!" As I got seated, someone called out to me. I glanced at my right, surprised to see the same hoobae who had given me cookies a few weeks ago. She's in the same team as me, by the looks of it. Was it Andy? Ada? Ara? 

"Oh, hey. Didn't think I'd see you here." I gave her a soft smile. She's a nice girl. One of the few people who actually sees pass my mask of lies. She's beaming at me, a large smile on her lips, her brightness was contagious. Wow. Is she growing on me already? Just by three meetings? 

"I was on the audience when you performed, _Oppa_! You were amazing! Waahhh! I really like your voice!" She complimented me, making me flustered. It's been a long time since someone, other than my _hyungs_, actually commented positively regarding my voice. It feels nice.. 

"Umm, thank you. I guess.. I'm sure you did great as well, even though I wasn't able to watch it." I mumbled the last part, kind of embarrassed for not being able to return her compliment. She giggled at my comment. 

"You're Gong Taekwang _sunbaenim_, right?! I also watched you performed yesterday! I didn't expect you to be so good–uhh.. I m-mean.. You w-were so amazing.. And y-your voice.. I.. Ahhh–" The other hoobae, the 2nd year, had rambled on. It almost made me laugh seeing her so flustered as she stumbled with her words. I guess she got shy halfway her speech. To ease her worries, I gave her a small smile. 

"I also watched the performance. Who would have thought that the school delinquent can sing like that? Umm, no offense. I'm Son Jokwon, by the way. From Class 3-B." The only other guy in the group reached out his hand to me, which I had accepted. 

"Gong Taekwang. And none taken. From Class 3-C" I introduced myself, giving him a small smile as a sign of respect. I analyzed him for a few seconds. Tall and fit. The vibe you would get from an athlete. Judging by his speaking voice alone, I can tell that he's a tenor. I can somewhat sense his vibrato as he spoke. A musical actor, perhaps? 

"I'm Han Naeyon, from Class 2-A." The 2nd year _hoobae_ declared, tucking a few strands of her long silky hair behind her ear, her brown eyes shining brightly. I'm sensing the same vibe as Ara with her. The noisy and loud kind. Her voice wasn't as high as the other hoobae though, i'd give her that. A mezzo soprano? She's probably more on the husky side. 

"And i'm Jeon Ara! From Class 1-B." Yep. Definitely a soprano. She even stood up and bowed to us. Probably to pay respect as we're her seniors. Her long, reddish brown hair slightly covered her face as she bowed. Her black eyes browsed the group, to analyze us I guess, though her eyes settled a little longer on me. Judging by the fire in her eyes, I can tell that she's competitive. Not someone to back out even though she's up against her seniors. 

Silence settled on our little group after the introduction. It was kind of awkward. No one obviously wanted to take the lead. I can see the hesitance in their actions. Urgh. If we continue on with this, we won't get anywhere. Sighing heavily, I took the initiative. I leaned forward, my hands crossed on top of the table. Their eyes followed my movement, their eyes showed that they were expecting something from me. Great. 

"Does anyone of you know how to properly distribute parts in a song?" I asked, despite already knowing the answer. All three shook their heads. Thought so. 

"Not really. I'm more of a soloist actually.. As a matter of fact, this will be the first time i'm singing in a group." Naeyon, was it? 

"I'm a musical actor so i'm used to other people doing it for me. I just follow the script." Jokwon shrugged. So, I was right. He is a musical actor. 

"Im a soloist so I mostly join singing contests. This is also my first time to perform in a group." I can't help but sigh hearing Ara's explanation. Guess it's up to me then. I asked for a piece of paper and pencil. Deep in thought, I was unconsciously drumming my fingers on the table. Hmm.. How should I do this? 

"A-Ano... _Sunbae_? Do you know how to distribute parts?" The 2nd year asked me, her cheeks flushed and red. 

"Well, yeah.. I used to sing in a group.. I saw how our members distribute lines. I even helped sometimes.." My answer was vague and short, not wanting to give away too much information. It was the truth apparently. I USED to be part of a group and I did witness how my hyungs–Eunkwang _Hyung_, Hyunsik _Hyung_, Minhyuk _Hyung_ and Ilhoonie _Hyung_–distribute lines in their songs. Though, I do have some ACTUAL experience in line distribution. It goes way back during my trainee days.. Our voice couch usually puts us in groups and assign us songs that we need to perform a week after. Our coach mostly left us alone after that. She wants us to figure out the rest by ourselves; that means the choreography, part distribution, group position and adlibs. So much to do in just a short period of time that's why every member's cooperation and consideration was required. 

I gazed at each member carefully, thinking of the best way to do this. I don't really have any background about their voices which is making this extra hard. In this kind of situation, I guess i'll have to use that kind of approach... 

"Ok.. Here's the thing.. I can't just assign you lines without knowing your vocal range and tone. I'll have to hear you sing first to be able to do that. Let's see.... Do you guys know the song assigned to us? Please forget me by Gummy?" I almost breathed out a sigh of relief when I saw them all nod. Good. We're heading somewhere.

I had them sing the whole song, one by one. They did willingly, which i'm truly grateful for. I don't really feel like dealing with someone's stubbornness today.. 

I'm actually impressed.. All three CAN sing. They're good, adjusting their own tone and color in favor of the genre and song. Such potential at a young age.. As they sang, I took down notes. I jotted down notes when I feel like this particular part suited their voice really well. I noted the lines that fit their voice tone the best. Also, taking in account their voice range and type just so they wouldn't strain and damage their voice. 

When I was done, I showed them my draft, explaining it along the way. I never once heard a complain so I took that as a sign that they are agreeing with me. After assigning the parts, we then discussed the adlibs. The song was great by itself alone but we all agreed that we wanted to add our own color to it. Create our own version. 

Two hours later, the organizer announced that we were done for the day. That we were allowed to go back to our class and help out with the preparation for the Founding Anniversary. Looking back at my little team, I can't help but smirk. They look confident, the fire in their eyes were burning twice as hotter and brighter as it did before. That alone made me smile in pride. Yep. We're so gonna slay this song. 


	21. Visiting Cube

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: JeRein_14 / ReinAstraea

**🎶🎵🎶**

Now saturday, i'm trekking the familiar path leading to the block where Cube Entertainment, practically my second home, is located at. It's currently 9 in the morning. Despite the early hour in a freakin' weekend, I already received 4 calls from my _hyungs_; 2 from Minhyuk _Hyung_, 1 from Eunkwang _Hyung_ and 1 from Peniel _Hyung_. All asking the same questions, '_Where are you? 'What time are you arriving?' 'Are you even up yet?'._ What annoyed me even more was that the first call came around at 6 am. Geez. Can't they let a guy sleep? 

I was actually planning on coming here around lunch time, wanting to indulge myself with sleep. But my _hyungs_ had other plans, I guess. They wanted me at the company early since their _sunbaenims_, particularly 4 minute _noonas_, have schedules later today. _Noonas_ wanted to see me, they said. It's been a long time I guess so it was understandable. When Minhyuk _hyung_ reasoned it out, I can't really say no. 

I was a few meters away from the company when my phone rang. Again. Groaning, I fished it out. The caller ID read '_Hyunsikie_ _Hyung_'. Can't they go on half an hour without calling? I can literally see the outline and sign of Cube! 

"_Hyung_! I'm already near! Tell the other _hyungs_ to stop calling already! It's annoying!" I kind of exploded right there. Though, Hyunsik _Hyung_ wasn't a bit offended by what I said. He even laughed. 

"_Sorry, Sungjae-ya. You know how paranoid they can get. More specifically Minhyuk Hyung and Eunkwang Hyung. They wanted to make sure you wouldn't back out._" I rolled my eyes at that. Back out? If he's referring to the contest, then they're wrong. My mind is already made up. I'm joining. If he's pertaining to me coming to Cube, after almost 4 months of not dropping by, then they're also wrong. The only reason why I haven't come by for those months was because I was laying low. My classmates, 'friends' rather, were trying to keep me close to them. They kept on inviting me to hang out and stuff. I needed to be extra careful not to draw any unwanted attention to me. Especially after finding out that the girls like hanging out around here. 

The company is situated at a rather busy street in Seoul, surrounded by big malls, famous cafes and known restaurants. I might ran into them in this area. Or worse, they might see me leave or enter Cube. I did told my _hyungs_ this. That's probably the cause of their paranoids. They think I would chicken out. 

"Geez. I won't. I actually just entered the cafe. I'll see you guys in a few." Which I did. The fresh aroma of coffee entered my nostrils as I opened the door of Cube Cafe, the small bell ringing just above my head. It was the same as usual. Cube artists' merchandises decorated every corner of the place, their group pictures hung and covered majority of the walls. There aren't a lot of people inside. Only 4 or 5 table were occupied, each with no more than 3 people sitting on it. The projection on the wall at the left corner of the cafe was showing one of Beast' _hyungs_ MVs. I didn't waste time in observing the area, I knew it by heart anyway. I immediately went over the counter. 

"Hey, _hyung_." I called over to the guy behind the cashier, who was busy with the register. He looked up and a smile immediately formed on his lips. He's been working here for years already. Being a frequent customer, I had gotten to know him. 

"Sungjae! It's nice to see you, kid! Been a long time, aye?" We quickly fell in a comfortable conversation. There wasn't that many customers so we didn't have to worry about me holding up the line or him being distracted from work. I leaned on the counter and gave him a grin. 

"Yep. It's been months. I was kind of busy so I didn't have time to drop by. How are you?" We exhanged a few more friendly words after that. At least 5 minutes of catching up, only did we remembered that we weren't really in the right place to be chatting. He's still at work after all. 

"The usual, right?" Nodding my head, he quickly went off to fix my drink. When he was gone, I scanned the cafe one more time. My eyes landed on another worker I'm quite familiar with. For a brief second, our eyes met. We both exchanged friendly smiles and a wave. She even made a face, pointing at her watch and throwing her arms up in a frustrated manner. It might have looked weird to some but I understood. '_I'm still on duty so we can't catch up. Urgh. Annoying shift_.' It made me laugh. Not a minute later, _hyung_ came back with my drink. Iced Coffee. I thanked him and promised to drop by more often. On my way upstairs, I made sure to approach the _noona_ from earlier. We exhanged high fives when I passed by her. 

The actual company and entertainment starts at the second floor of the building. Bounding up the set of steps, I swiped my company ID on the high tech lock on the wall near the door. I don't really know what it's called. Just that you won't be able to enter without your company ID. The CEO let me keep mine even after dropping out of the group. I was pretty much part of the company anyway, he said. He wanted me to visit often.

I entered the next floor through the glass door and was greeted by the cold emitted by the air conditioner. I saw multiple familiar faces. From the guards, staffs, trainees and even janitors. I greeted them all. 

"_Hey, kid!"_

_ "Welcome back, Sungjae!"_

_ "You're looking as fine as ever, kid."_

_ "You've gotten more handsome!"_

They all greeted me with welcoming and friendly smiles. This is what I like about Cube. They may not have the most glamorous building or the most proficient and up-to-date technology but they do have something that other companies' may have lacked; humanity and the feeling of home. Everyone here treat each other like friends. Like family. 

The second floor is mostly composed of practice rooms. These are where idols and trainees practice for choreography and stuff. Some times, these rooms are used for vocal and dancing classes. Third floor is for music production and recording. This is where the songs from all groups from Cube are born. There are studios and music rooms here. Mostly producers and composers settle here since they make their music here. Ilhoonie _Hyung_ and Hyunsik _Hyung_ often stays here that the CEO gave them their own music studio to work at. Lastly, the fourth floor is where the 'bosses' are at. This is where the CEO's, executives and others with high positions' offices are located. 

While roaming the second floor, my phone beeped. Taking it out, I read the message. 

**From: Minhyukie Hyung  
_ We're at PR #6. We're waiting for you. _**

I placed my phone back on my pocket and went to Practice Room 6. Entering, I was greeted by the smell of pizza. Tch. I thought they were on diet? They have a comeback in two months for pete's sake! I saw a group of 6 sitting together at one part of the room, three boxes of pizza at their center. They all dropped what they were doing when they heard the door open. They all grinned widely and waved me over. I smiled and walked over to them. Changsub _hyung_ met me halfway across the room, putting me in a headlock before dragging me to towards the group. 

"What took you so long?! We were expecting you like 5 minutes ago!" He said. I snorted and switched our positions. I was now that one head locking him. He may be older but i'm stronger–AND taller. 

"I was held up along the way." I was referring to the staffs that greeted me. Changsub _Hyung_ squirmed against my hold, groaning and protesting to be set free. Minhyuk _hyung_ patted my arm, silently telling me to let go. I did. Once reaching the group, we all sat down with the boxes of pizza at the center. I took a slice. 

"Have you picked your songs for the contest?" Eunkwang _hyung_ asked.

"Yep." You see, it was included in the contest manual and rules that all contestants must prepare two songs that we choose ourselves, the song for the first and second round are not included as the organizers would provide those. Two songs, one in case the contestant reaches the third round and the other as the champion song, if he or she is proclaimed as the winner. 

"Good! We'll have to hear you practice them." Hyunsik _hyung_ said. I can only nod. I'm done practicing for the first song. That's what my group and I had been doing for the past two days. As for the second round song, there's no way to be able to practice it since it's for a duet. Partners are decided when those who passed the first round are finally determined. Meaning, we would only be able to know who our partner is on the actual day of the contest. They did gave us three songs (with lines already divided and is applicable for a duet) to familiarize ourselves with just in case we move onto the second round. That way, we wouldn't be too surprised once they start assigning right off the bat. 

"For now, 4 minute _sunbaenims_ want to see you before they leave for their schedule." Minhyuk _hyung _ushered us out of the room. We entered a different practice room, the one where 4 minute _noonas_ are currently practicing in. Once they saw our reflection from the mirror, they immediately stopped and crowded around us. I received hugs and light punches on the shoulders. Someone even ruffled my hair, though I haven't seen who, i'm pretty sure it was Sohyun _noona_. 

"Where have you been, Sungjae?! It's been months since we last seen you!" Uh oh.. They're getting ready to scold me. I passed my _hyungs_ a desperate look, asking for help, but no luck. By the sheepish looks in their faces, I can tell that they're not going to intervene. Even they're not stupid enough to interrupt these _noonas_ when they're ranting. 

So, I let them. They gone on about how I should visit more and how I should act more like a proper _dongsaeng_. Nothing new. After a few minutes, they finally simmered down. We just spent the next half hour catching up. They gave me a run down on how they're releasing a new album this year. As well as attending a few joint concerts outside the country. I just gave them the same boring and practiced speech of how i'm doing at school. The standard _'i'm doing fine. Nothing new, just the same boring school stuff.' _They don't really know my real situation at school, about how i'm forced by my father to use a fake name. If they did know, well... Let's just say that it won't end well. I don't want the company to get involved. 

40 minutes later, their manager asked to resume their practice. The _noonas_ were reluctant but they can't really go against their manager. They did asked us to stay and watch them perform their newest song and choreography. After that, we left. We visited the other two groups under Cube; Beast and Apink. We spent a few minutes with them and promised to meet up at the company cafeteria (3rd floor) for lunch. 

We then returned to Practice Room no. 6, everything seemed to be the same way we left it. The empty boxes of pizza was still at one corner of the room. Though, there's one thing that seemed out-of-place. A black expensive looking suit covered in a plastic suit/laundry bag was hung at the back of the room. I looked back at my _hyungs_ and raised an eyebrow at the knowing smiles they were sending me. They ushered me inside the room and dragged me towards the suspicious looking suit. Once near it, I removed the hanger from the hook it was hanging from and faced my _hyungs_. 

"Ummm.."

"We know that you don't have a costume for the contest yet so we took the initiative to look one for you." Eunkwang _hyung_ said.

"We asked our stylist to look for a suit that will not only look good on you, but will also match well with your _mask_." Hyunsik _hyung_ showed me a picture of a yellow mask from his phone. It was the same photo I sent on our Group chat the other night when they asked me to show them what my _mask_ looks like. It was sponsored by the school. As to how or where they bought it, I don't know. I didn't really think much of it, snapped a picture and sent it to them. Didn't really cross my mind that they have a hidden agenda for it. I was still stunned. I didn't even saw Ilhoonie _hyung_ move and stand behind me. He gently massaged my shoulders. 

"Don't worry, _Maknae_. You're going to nail this _King of the Mask Singer_ competition. We'll help you claim your throne and be **King**." I can't help but smile at that. 


	22. Jealous?

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: JeRein_14 / ReinAstraea

**🎶🎵🎶**

**👑 3rd Person Point of View 👑**

"Who's still not here?" The class president of Class 3-C asked his fellow classmates as he surveyed the room, mentally doing a head count. Mr. Kim, their Class Adviser, had asked him to take note of those students who are absent and late. Just because it's the Founding Anniversary of the school, it doesn't give them a valid excuse to skip for the day. Given that there are no classes for the two days due to the event, every student is still required to come to school. Attendance is a must, an order from the principal that was passed on to every Class President, including Park Min Joon, by the teachers. 

The class glanced around, murmuring and making sure that their friends are present while the Class president check the attendance.

"I guess everyone's here–"

"Gong Tae isn't here!" Cha Song Joo announced, making Park Min Joon look around the room, trying to locate a certain troublemaker. He didn't find him. 

"Does anyone know where he is?" All eyes turned to the sweet twin sister, who is considered as Gong Taekwang's best friend. The girl blushed at the sudden attention.

"I don't know where he is, sorry." Go Eun Bi shrugged, taking her phone out to check if she had received any message from the older boy. When she saw nothing, she sighed and pocketed her phone once again. The class shrugged and looked back at their class president who was frowning at the absence of their classmate. 

"I guess that's too be expected. He has been skipping for the entire week. He's probably not interested or not in the mood." He fixed his eyeglasses and sighed. 

"Geez. That idiot. He didn't help with the preparation at all! I doubt he'll help with manning the booth too! He doesn't deserve any incentive!" Jo Haena complained, not bothering to hide her annoyance. The rest of the class agreed with her, making Go Eun Bi frown in worry. It is true that Gong Taekwang hasn't helped. The class has the right to be mad at him but don't they get it? Gong Taekwang just had a fight with Go Eun Byul. He's clearly upset and bothered by it. They should give him a break. Eun Bi wanted to voice out her concern but decided against it.

Eun Bi knew that the whole class has always been wary of her bestfriend. They never spoke ill towards him but never really had been welcoming either. She understood why Gong Taekwang is always reluctant and hesitant of joining the class when invited to hang out. He knew that they didn't trust him completely. That they were cautious and on guard when with him. The invitation wasn't one to be welcoming, it was out of consideration and politeness. 

The only people exempted to this was her and her friends. Eun Bi could tell that her bestfriend was starting to warm up to them. That he was slowly opening up. Well, that was until the big fight between him and her sister. It created a drift and crack between Gong Taekwang and her friends. Shijin and Song Joo always sided with her sister. Eun Bi, on the other hand, tried to be fair. She didn't want to side with anyone. Though, she felt the need to be by her bestfriend's side more than her sister's. He needs her more now that he has nobody. Eun Bi didn't need to tell her sister about her concerns. She understood and wasn't mad about it. Eun Bi was beyond grateful for that. 

"I guess i'll have to talk to Teacher Kim about that. I'll mark him absent–" As the president was talking, the door of the classroom opened. In came Gong Taekwang who looked like he just got out of bed, with his messy and untamed black hair. The guy entered the room, not bothering to acknowledge the surprised looks of his classmate. He yawned twice while walking towards his seat. As he dumped his bag on his chair, an unfamiliar shout echoed throughout the room.

"Taekwang _Oppa_!" The people inside the classroom looked towards the direction of the door. A 1st year _hoobae_ was standing by the door, a wide smile on her lips as she gazed sweetly at her sunbae who groaned but signaled her to enter. This exchange raised a few eyebrows. Eun Bi, however, was frowning at the scene. 

'_Since when have they been close?'_ Eun Bi can't help but wonder. 

"Ara?" The older asked, glancing nervously from his _hoobae_ to his classmates. Unwanted attention. _Great_. The younger grinned before placing a neatly covered bento box on top of his _sunbae's_ desk. 

"I remember hearing you say that you don't like cafeteria food so I took the initiative to cook lunch for you, _Oppa_!" Taekwang's eyes widened slightly, vagualy remembering how he declined Ara's invitation to eat at the cafeteria last week. He reasoned out that he didn't like the food they serve at the cafeteria since they taste bland but in reality, he was meeting up with Eun Bi at the rooftop to have lunch together. Taekwang didn't think she'll take it seriously and go as far as to cook for him. He felt guilty. 

"Umm.. Y-You didn't need to do that–"

"Nonsense, _Oppa_! This way, we can eat lunch together and also to make sure that you won't skip a meal! We can't have you getting sick now, can we?" She winked at him. The older can't help but shudder, having understood the hidden message to her words. She was referring to the singing competition tomorrow, Gong Taekwang thought. 

"Oh.. Um.. Thank you, I guess." Feeling cornered, he accepted the bento. The _hoobae's_ grin widened even more as she slightly jumped in joy. 

"I'll see at lunch then, _Oppa_!" With that, Ara fled the room, leaving behind a confused Taekwang and amused crowd. 

"Whoa. Seems like someone has a fan." The term Kwon Gi Tae used irked Gong Taekwang incredibly. The ex-idol trainee never considered his _hoobae_ as a '_fan_'. Despite the obvious interest and affection the younger student displays, Gong Taekwang somewhat treats her as a true friend. She's nice to him after all. 

"Shut up, you buffoon. No one asked for your opinion." That offensive remark annoyed Gi Tae. 

"Why you–"

"By the way, Gong Tae, you need to help with the booth later if you want incentives." The class president effectively butted in, having seen the growing tension between the two guys. A fist fight is the last thing they need right now. 

Gong Taekwang almost snorted at his words. Incentives? That fact that he'll join the contest tomorrow guarantees a LOT of incentives already. It's almost double the points their teacher offered to his classmates. Besides, he needs to attend the final rehearsal and briefing for the contest later. He won't have time to help. Of course, he can't tell them that. 

"Nah.. You guys can do it by yourselves. I doubt you would want me to help. I might cause more problems than actually helping." The troublemaker shrugged his shoulders before slumping down on his chair. He placed his head on top of the desk and prepared himself for a short nap. A tensed atmosphere suddenly enveloped the classroom. A flashback of what happened a week ago crossed their minds. A fight between Gong Taekwang and Go Eun Byul–well, it was more like the bolder twin insulting and dissing the guy who surprisingly didn't fight back. 

The class didn't bother questioning him further, sensing his sudden foul mood and irritation. They smartly left him alone. The whole morning was spent with Class 3-C working on their booth. Their classroom was made into a small kitchen with a few baking tools and two small ovens. Meanwhile, their small customized booth was located at the school parking lot, alongside the rest of the booths from the other classes. Since it was the Founding Anniversary, the school was open even for outsiders and non students who wishes to join in the celebration. It became a sort of festival, with different various booths aligned in the wide and spacious parking lot at the front of the school. The different school organizations joined in the fun, creating their own ways of entertainment such as a horror house, marriage booth, karaoke and other kinds of gimmicks. These, unlike the booths from the different classes, were placed inside the school building; just the first floor. The student council fixed a small movie theater which became an instant hit. 

Amidst the bustling and lively campus, Gong Taekwang chose to stray away from the busy crowd and stay at a more peaceful place, the rooftop. He was lying on a bench, attempting to take a nap but the distant chatters and noise from a few floors below made sure he couldn't. The boy sighed. 

The only door separating the rooftop from the actual school started to open. How did he know? He heard it creak. He didn't bother lifting his head, having known that it was his best friend who arrived. No one would dare enter the rooftop aside from her since everyone knows that this was Gong Taekwang's property–not literally. He was wrong apparently. 

"_Oppa_! Thought i'd find you here. " the quirky voice made the boy open his eyes in surprise. He didn't expect his _hoobae_ to come here. He shifted his position, choosing to sit straight while Ara immediately sat down beside him. 

"A-Ara? What are you doing here?"

"Did you forgot, _Oppa_? We were supposed to have lunch together! I went to your room earlier but you weren't there. I asked your classmates and they said you were here. So I came to fetch you!" The older boy held back a groan, not wanting to seem disrespectful or rude. 

"Ahh.. Sorry, Ara. I don't really feel like coming down to the cafeteria." Instead of looking disappointed like Gong Tae had thought, the _hoobae's_ grin widened. 

"That's okay, _Oppa_! Let's just eat here! It's more peaceful here anyways." That's how the two ended up eating together at the rooftop. Unbeknownst to the two, a lone figure was gazing at them sadly from the slightly opened door. She shook her head dejectedly and ran all the way down the stairs, two pieces of bread and soda, both untouched and uneaten, was left behind near the door. 

When Gong Taekwang and Ara was finished with their meal, he walked her to the door. 

"Don't forget the rehearsals later, _Oppa_! I'll see you!" With that, the bubbly girl left, skipping happily and even humming to herself. Gong Taekwang can only shake his head in disbelief as he watch her go. His peripheral view caught something strange, making him look downwards. Near the door was bread and soda, the kind of food his bestfriend usually would bring when they eat together. Did she drop by? Why didn't she tell him? Wait.. Did she saw them? 

He didn't know why but he had this strange feeling in his gut. Like something's wrong. Well.. There's only one way to find out. 

He tried calling Eun Bi but she refused to answer. It made him frustrated and confused. He rushed down the stairs and navigated his way through the hallways of the school. Reaching their classroom, he tried looking for her but she wasn't there. Their booth? She wasn't also there. He searched the whole campus. Took him almost an hour too when he finally found her. She was at the back of the school, slowly walking to only God knows where. 

"Go Eun Bi!" She glanced back at him but continued on walking like she didn't hear him. It made him frown. Was she mad at him?

"Yah! Go Eun Bi!" He caught up to her, snatching her wrist to make her stop walking. It did the trick. She looked back at him, surprised. 

"Gong Tae–"

"Are you mad at me?" The girl looked away, refusing to make eye contact. 

"I don't know what you're t-talking about–"

"You didn't answer my calls! You even tried ignoring me when I called you just now!" Eun Bi sighed and sharply turned her head to look at him in the eye. He was caught off guard. 

"It's because–" her response was cut short when Gong Taekwang's phone started ringing. The two looked at each other, surprised. It was Eun Bi who first broke off the staring the contest. Gong Taekwang irritably sighed as he fished out his phone. 

'_Ara_', the caller ID read. Eun Bi caught glimpse of this, her frown deepening. He noticed her sudden change of mood and made a move to put his phone back to his pocket when Eun Bi stopped him. 

"No. It's okay. Answer it. She's probably missing you already. I'll just go." With that, she turned on her heel and run away even before Gong Taekwang could reply to what she said. It shocked him. The bitter and unhappy tone she used was unmistakable. It almost sounded like she was **_jealous_**. 

Standing there by himself, Gong Taekwang found himself smiling. Maybe.. Just maybe he still has a chance. He decided at that moment that he'll try one last time. Why? Well.. That's simple**_. He's still in love with Go Eun Bi. _**


	23. King of the Masked Singer

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: JeRein_14 / ReinAstraea

**🎶🎵🎶**

**👑 3rd person point of view 👑**

The first day ended quite successfully for Class 3-C. They managed to meet their quota just in time before they needed to close their booth. As for the second day, they are only required to open their booths for half the day. The afternoon was allotted for the surprise event in which every student is required to attend. No one really knows what this event is or what it is about. The only information they have of it is that it will take place at the gymnasium at exactly 1 in the afternoon. Other than that, the teachers and faculty had effectively shut their mouths and refused to spill. 

Class 3-C was gathered at their classroom at 7 am, preparing to open their booth for the day. The class president was checking the attendance, having momentarily stop when he reach the name of Gong Taekwang. The guy was nowhere to be found. 

"He's absent again?" Park Min Joon threw Go Eun Bi a glance, directing his question to her. The girl looked away, shrugging her shoulders. 

"Maybe he's with that _hoobae_ again. They're getting awfully close lately." Kwon Gi Tae snickered with his little gang. His remark strangely made Eun Bi uncomfortable. For whatever reason, she didn't like the idea of them being close. It made her upset. 

Go Eun Bi's confused. She felt guilty for treating her bestfriend quite rudely yesterday but can't bring herself to apologize. It's not because she's mad at him. It's just that she didn't want to see him right now. She can't deny it. She was hurt seeing him with that hoobae yesterday. She has a fairly good idea on why but can't find herself to accept it. Not just yet. After all, she doesn't deserve a Gong Taekwang. Not with what she did to him. 

~~

"**_Calling the attention of all students of Sekang High. You are required to go to the gymnasium this instant. I repeat, all students are required to go to the gymnasium right now. The surprise event prepared by the school will begin in 30 minutes_**." That was the announcement from the president of the student council which was heard over the intercoms and speakers scattered all over the school grounds.

"I wonder what this 'special' event is all about." Cha Song Joo from Class 3-C asked her friends as they entered the gymnasium, followed closely by the rest of their classmates. 

"It must be big. With all the fuss, it's amazing how they managed to keep the details a secret." Go Eun Byul crossed her arms in front of her chest, sitting down on one of the chairs a few rows near the front and stage.

"We'll just have to wait and find out." Lee Shijin settled, adjusting her hold on her bag that she placed on her lap. Eun Bi can only hum in agreement. She had other things playing in her mind at the moment. One of those would be the whereabouts of her best friend, Gong Taekwang. She asked her classmates if they had seen the troublemaker but they all answered no. His mysterious absence was starting to worry her. In the end, she tried looking for him. Also to no avail. The wacko was nowhere to be seen. 

'_Maybe he's really absent?'_ She finally concluded, but there was still a sliver of doubt left in her. 

Another thing bothering Eun Bi is their current arrangement. They were free to sit wherever they wish to. A class isn't required to sit together for once, which isn't a normal occurence in Sekang High. Every single event the school organized, the students are always required to sit with their classmates. That way, their adviser can keep track of their students and would be easy for them to tell off those who would dare misbehave. Not that big of a deal but it kinda disturbed Eun Bi. It's just strange. 

Despite that, Class 3-C decided to sit close to each other. Not really side by side but near. They were at close promixity, Eun Bi observed. Guess they didn't feel the need to stray away from the group. Class President and a few of his close friends were sitting 2 rows in front of Eun Bi's group of friends. Kwon Gi Tae was 4 rows behind them. Eun Bi could see some of their classmates 3 seats away to their left, another group were 5 seats away to their right. The rest wasn't that far off. As Eun Bi pondered with her thoughts, her phone vibrated in her coat jacket. It shocked her to see that it was a message from Gong Taekwang! 

_ **From: Taekwang-ah  
Yah. Go Eun Bi! Either give me an explanation about yesterday or i'll assume you were just jealous.** _

Despite just being a message, it made Eun Bi's cheeks flare up. This crazy wacko! 

_ **To: Taekwang-ah   
Don't be too full of yourself, Gong Taekwang! I was just feeling under the weather yesterday so I was acting up.** _

She knew it wasn't a convincing excuse but she needed to give him something before he grows suspicious. Not a minute later, she received another message. 

_ **From: Taekwang-ah  
Sureee~ whatever helps you sleep at night. ** _

She was about to construct a reply when she received another message. 

_ **From: Taekwang-ah  
Anyways, got to go! Seeing your cute scrunched up nose and blushing cheeks made me ease my nervousness a bit. Hahaha! See you later, Eun Bi-ah! ** _

She was still confused over the content of the message when she received another one. This one made her even more confused. 

_ **From: Taekwang-ah  
Wish me luck! ** _

Eun Bi tried calling her bestfriend to ask about the strange texts but the guy didn't answer. She texted him but he didn't reply. She was so restless and uneasy that her friends and twin started taking notice of her behaviour. When they asked her, she just brushed it off and told them not to worry. 

Not 15 minutes later, the lights in the gymnasium started to dim as the spotlights all highlighted the stage. The noise inside the gym died down a bit, settling to more hushed whispers and sounds. A girl, a senior from Class 3-A, had emerged from the back and stood firmly on the center stage, a wide and welcoming smile on her lips as she waited a few seconds for the whispers to stop before speaking. 

"Hello, Sekang High!" She greeted energetically, earning herself the same level of optimism from the crowd as they greeted her back. She's popular amongst the students, having hosted a couple of events of the school in the past and also being the muse of the Student Council. She has a bright personality that easily draws people in. 

"Welcome to the 2nd day of our school's Founding Anniversary, fellow students!" Cheers greeted her back. The host smiled contendedly as she snatched a glimpse at her cue cards. 

"Today, we are blessed to be granted the chance to witness one of the school's biggest event in all its history! A surprise event where 12 students from different classes and levels will showcase their talents and impeccable skills!" A round of applause was heard throughout the gymnasium, though majority of the students were still confused. 

"Before I introduce the event prepared by the school, I would first like to welcome 4 very special and gifted people from certain fields that will serve as the judges for today's event. These 4 people are highly acclaimed and extremely known in the music industry, yet despite their busy schedule, they still managed to spare some time to accept our invitation." More confused claps. The host grinned widely as she gestured towards the backstage. A man in his early 30's emerged from it. He was wearing a long sleeved buttoned up black shirt, pants and dress shoes. A gentle smile playing on his lips as he bowed a few times to the crowd of clapping students. 

"Our first judge, Mr. Park Jihoon. He discovered many idols that made a name for their own. A man who's made it a passion to present young souls with opportunities and a chance to make their dreams come true. A long-time recruiting agent from one of the biggest entertainment company in Korea, JYP! He's also the manager of the rising idol group, GOT7!" At the mere mention of the boy group, the crowd erupted in high toned squeals and screams. Mostly coming from the female population of the school. Another person came up on stage. A girl in her mid-40's, dressed in an elegant maroon-colored dress that reached pass her knees. 

"Our second judge, a professional vocal coach that trained various singers and idols such as IU and Ailee. She honed these singers, trained them to the best of her abilities. She's made a name and mark in the music industry. Give it up for Mrs. Min Ga Young!" She waved elegantly at the audience who had been clapping loudly, though awe and astonishment was written on everyone's faces. Probably at the thought of being in the presence of such successful people. Another woman appeared. Though haven't been introduced, the crowd was already cheering loudly. They recognize the woman in her 50's, wearing a matching plain black and white shirt and pants. 

"Next is a famous and well-known singer. A woman filled with youth and elegance, donned with experience and talent. She's released multiple award winning and record breaking albums and songs that swept the country. The ever youthful, Mrs. Lee Sun Hee!" Another woman came out. She was by far the youngest. Probably at her late 20's, wearing a blue, floral dress that complimented her pale skin. She bowed at the crowd and her fellow judges. 

"Last but not the least, we have a rising composer from SM Entertainment who made hundreds of hit songs, with some still currently placed high on the charts. She's worked and collaborated with multiple famous artists and groups like BoA and EXO. Let's all welcome, Ms. Jun Yerin." At this time, the students were agitated. No more trace of boredom nor disinterest. They were astounded to see that their school managed to invite these influential people. As the judges were escorted to their seats behind the long table just across the stage, the host started to speak again. 

"Now for the event–or should I call it a competition? As I mentioned a while ago, 12 contestants from all classes and year levels will go head-to-head with each other in a competition of voices and music abilities!" By now, everyone was screaming their lungs outs. The hype was unbelievable, even the judges were impressed at the students energy. It was like a concert! 

"Every class has a representative that will perform here on stage. That's actually the main reason why you weren't asked to sit with your respective classes, to not destroy the surprise as well as to keep your class representative's identity a secret. They will be judged solely by their voices alone. How will the judges do that? Well, there's another twist to this contest.." The screams quieted down a bit. They were anticipating her next words. 

"You see.. All contestants will be wearing a mask! Sounds exciting, aye?" The students grew more curious and excited. The host can only grin at the hyped up crowd. This was probably the best audience she had in all those events she hosted. 

"I hope you're ready, Folks! As we are about to start Sekang High's own version of the hit music tv show, King of the Masked Singer! Who will be unmasked? And who will conquer and be crowned as King? Stay tuned to find out!" As the lights turned off, Eun Bi's suspicions continued to grow. She has a feeling that something shocking will unveil in this event.. With a shaky sigh, she sent her bestfriend one final message before returning it to her pocket. 

_ **To: Taekwang-ah  
Good luck, Taekwang-ah. Whatever you're up to, I hope it ends well.. ** _


	24. Round 1

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: JeRein_14 / ReinAstraea

**🎶🎵🎶**

**👑 3rd Person Point of View 👑**

"First off, the rules for this competition. As I mentioned a while ago, each class will have a representative, making it a total of 12 participants all in all. These individuals had been briefed a week prior to the event. They had been practicing since then. Also, they were given strict orders to not disclose any information to the student body. So, don't hold it against them if they didn't tell you. Their identity will be kept hidden until they are unmasked, which will only happen once they are eliminated from the competition. There will be only ONE winner, automatically declaring him or her as the King. There will be three rounds; the first round will be a group performance, the second will be a duet while the final round will be a solo. The king, seeing as he/she wasn't eliminated anywhere in the contest, will perform a special kind of unmasking. A solo stage where the mask will be removed in the middle of the performance!" An uproar was heard from the hyped up crowd as the host gave the instructions and general flow of the contest. 

"The King for today will receive a special prize from the judges which will be revealed at the end of the contest." That made the audience more excited than they are. 

"That's not all, apparently. It seems that the school is extra generous today as they decided to reward the class the King will come from. As to what is it... Well, your classmate will have to win to find out." The crowd was practically roaring with excitement at this point. The host smiled in satisfaction, having found energy from the pumped up audience. She gestured the students to quiet down with a wave of her hand. When they did, she started again. 

"Now that's out of the way, let's start the contest! Are you ready, Sekang High?! If you are, then let the search for the King of Masked Singer begin!" The event started immediately after her announcement. There was no glitches nor technical problems, to which the faculty and staff were thankful for. It was an important event. Messing up wasn't an option at this point. 

As the first group of 4 entered, all wearing detailed and extravagant masks that effectively covered their identity, the crowd screamed even louder. The noise only died down when the first beat of the music dropped. 

"Wow.. They're amazing!" Lee Shijin mumbled next to Eun Bi, who was mirroring her expression; mouth slightly opened due to amazement and shock. 

"Agreed! Are they really just students here? Why haven't we heard of them?!" Cha Song Joo said, her eyes twinkling with excitement as she watched the performance. 

Eun Bi could only nod her head in agreement. She was only half-listening to the conversations happening around her since she was more focused on analyzing the participants, trying to look for signs and give aways. 

'_That can't be him. He's too short. Not that one either. His body shape doesn't match his._' She sighed, not exactly out of disappointment nor relieved. He's not in this batch, she figured. But did he really join? Or was she just reading into his texts too much? Maybe she misunderstood him? She didn't know what to think. 

If her suspicions turn out to be right, she honestly doesn't know how to react. Happy that he's doing something new for a change? Amazed that he can sing? Or upset that he didn't tell her? 

Eun Bi was too engrossed with her thoughts that she realized a bit late that the first group was finished singing. The judges are currently giving out their opinions and comments. Two of the four original contestants were able to advance while the other two was eliminated. They were unmasked, creating a loud ruckus amongst the students who recognized them. 

When the second group entered, Eun Bi's eyes instantly followed the movements of the only boy in the group. She sucked in a breath. Almost the same height and body frame. Is he..? 

The moment she heard him sing, she wavered. He sounded too different. At least from his speaking voice. Her eyes stayed on him throughout the contest, searching for Taekwang-like gestures and habits. He found none. Her bestfriend doesn't have a habit of rubbing his hands on his pants. He also doesn't slouch like this guy. A big possibility that he isn't Taekwang.. 

'_Wait.. Since when did I start focusing and observing Taekwang's movements and habits?_' She blinked in realization. 

The second group finished with loud applauds. Eun Bi was a second too late on reacting. She pretty much zoned out on the comments from the judges, clapping only when the others did. The same results as the first one. Two passed while two were unmasked. Eun Bi grew anxious. Hoping to relieve her worries, she took out her phone and constructed a new text. 

_ **To: Taekwang-ah  
Yah! What's happening, Gong Taekwang?** _

She sent the text just in time as the third group entered. Eun Bi needed to bite back a gasp when her eyes landed on the last guy who entered the stage. Is that..?

~~

"Please welcome on stage, Team C, consisting of Circus Girl, Thor, Cosmos and Mr. Bee!" 4 people wearing elaborate masks came up on stage. One wore a mask with a design resembling a circus tent with purple and yellow stripes.

The second to enter was a guy wearing one that was silver in color that was shape like a battle helmet with a lightning mark in the center.

Cosmos wore a mask that looks like a flower with purple petals.

The last one wore a smiling yellow bee mask with black and yellow stripe pattern that has short antennas. 

The crowd's loud claps died down as the first note and melody was heard from the speaker. The intro for the famous song, 'Please Forget Me' by Gummy was played. 

https://youtu.be/VwOW0FK4CTY

**Cosmos**:  
_oh~ nal geuman ijeoyo_  
keudael ponaen motnan nae gieoge  
haengbokajee motamyeon  
andwaeyo keudaekkaji  
ajikdo

**Mr. Bee:**  
_oh~ nan ije jogeumssik geudael_  
ijeoganabwayo gakkeum utgido  
haneun geol boni jogeumdo  
jinamyeon geudael mannage dwido  
bangaul geot gatayo

**Thor**:  
_nan geureon maeume geudae nage_  
namaittneun sajineul hangjangssik  
dwijeokyeo bodaga

**Circus Girl:**  
_Hoksina geudaeneun ddo nawa dallaseo  
ajjikaji honjaman himdeuro halkkabwa_

**Mr. Bee:**  
_oh nal geuman ijeoyo_

**Circus Girl:**  
_geudael ponaen motnan nae keeoge_  
haengbokajee motamyeon  
andwaeyo keudaekkaji

**Thor**:  
_oh nal geuman ijeoyo_

**Cosmos**:  
_nan wae ije kkamake ijeunchae_  
haengbokage jal jinael  
keudaega keokjeongdwejyo  
ajeekdo  
ooh~  
hmm~

**Circus Girl:**  
_ajikdo moddo ta itjee_  
motangeongabwayo  
geudaereul keokjeonghago  
eettneun keol boni  
nal peoreen gieogi  
(apeun jeenan gieogi)  
gaseume namaseo hoksirado  
nacheoreom ulgiman halkkabwa

**Thor**:  
_oh~ nan geuman itjeoyo_  
geudael ponaen motnan nae keeeoge  
haengbokajee motamyeon  
andwaeyo keudaekkaji

**Mr. Bee:**  
_nal geuman itjeoyo_  
nan wae ije kkamake eejeunchae  
haengbokage jal jinael  
geudaega keokjeongdwejyo  
ajikdo

**Thor and Mr. Bee:**  
_geugin_  
(geugin)  
sigan  
(sigan)  
himi  
deugeon ooh~ naman

**Mr. Bee and Circus Girl:**  
_naemam_  
(naemam)  
geu eodie  
(geu eodie)  
geudae namaeeseo

**All**:  
_majimak hanbeonman nal wihan geudaega_

**Mr. Bee:**  
_ijeneun nal geuman ddeonayo_

**Mr. Bee and Circus Girl:**  
_Ooh_~

**Cosmos and Circus Girl:**  
_Geudael motnae iteunchae himdeulge  
haengbokhajo boryeoneu nnal wihasseo_

**Thor**:  
_nan geuman ddeonayo_

**Thor and Mr. Bee:**  
_keudae eeje nae mame_  
ireoke nameunchaero  
himdeulge haji malgo ddeonayo  
ooh~  
ooh~  
ahh~

**Thor**:  
_nan ije jogeumssik geudael  
ijeoganabwayo_

**Mr. Bee:**  
_gakkeum utgido  
haneun geol boni_

**Circus Girl:**  
_Hoksina geudaeneun ddo nawa dallaseo  
ajjikaji honjaman himdeuro halkkabwa_

**Mr. Bee and Thor:**  
_oh~ nal geuman ijeoyo_

**All**:  
_geudael bonaen motnan nae gieoge_  
haengbokaji motamyeon  
andwaeyo geudaekkaji

**Cosmos**:  
_nal geuman ijeoyo_  
nan wae ije kkamahge ijeun chae  
haengbokage jal jinael  
geudaega gieokjeongdwijyo

**All**:  
_ajikdo_

A loud round of applause was heard as the last note was heard. Even the judges were clapping loudly, looks of amazement in their faces. 

"Wow! A flawless and breathtaking performance from Team C! Now, let's hear what the judges have to say about them."

"Honestly, i'm quite speechless at the moment. The four of you all blend magnificently well with each other. No voice was out of place. Wow. Though, I have to point out Cosmos and Mr. Bee. Those two stood out the most for me." Park Jihoon, the agent from JYP, commented. He had on a big smile on his face as he admired the singers in front of him. 

"Basically the same reaction as him. I'm astounded. You kids are amazing! In terms of vocals, I enjoy both boys' tones. A powerful tenor and a high baritone. Aside from that, all of you did a wonderful job. Your vocal styles were different from one another, which made this performance extra unique. You gave a great amount of color and variety. I would like to see more from you in the future. Great job, students. I'm sure that you have a bright future in the music industry if you just decide to pursue it." Min Ga Young, the vocal couch, said. 

"All four of you were beyond amazing. This performance is something i'll remember for a very long time. Four individual powerhouse vocals joined together for one phenomenal number. Thank you for the experience, students.. I also agree with my co-judge here. If you decide to pursue a career in music, I have no doubt that you'll succeed. I loved the voices of each and every one of you so it's a real pity that only two will be able to advance. In regards to that, for the two students who'll be eliminated in this round.. It's not the end. It's just the beginning.." The professional singer announced, bowing slightly to the performers, who bowed in return. 

"I really have to ask.. Who distributed the lines? Was it one of you? Or was it someone outside your group?" The composer, Jun Yerin, asked. The three members of the group all wordlessly pointed at the guy standing at the far left, Mr. Bee. He looked back at his group, confused can be seen in his actions, but then he pointed at himself. 

"It's Mr. Bee then? I just wanted to commend you. The way you distributed the lines was on point. You captured the essence of matching their voices and emotions with their lines. It was really nice to hear and see. Also, out of all the groups, this batch was the one who stood out in terms of adlibs. Wow. The perfectly distributed lines really helped with the performance. And Mr. Bee? Do you have any experience with that prior for today's event? It seems like you've done it a couple of times in the past to create such a great result like this.." The guy wearing the bee-inspired mask gave her a nod and two thumbs up which resulted to a few snickers and chuckles from both the audience and judges. 

"How cute.. Anyway, I just felt the need to point that factor out. Being a composer myself, I naturally have a keen and meticulous eye when it comes to stuff like this. That aside, I want to compliment you four for a job well done. You must be proud of yourselves. Thank you.." The crowd applauded as the judges deliberated. Unlike the other two teams who had gotten their results under two minutes, this batch took almost 5 minutes. The deliberation stretched out too long that the organizer needed to play two full songs to cover it and avoid dead air. It was obvious that the judges were having a hard time with this. 

"Finally! The results are here! Like the earlier groups, two students will be given the opportunity to move on to the next round while the other two will be unmasked... Shall we go directly to the results?" A nerve thrilling and heart pounding music was played over the speaker to create the much needed suspense and thrill. 

"The two masked singers who'll carry on to the next round are..."

"Give it up for Cosmos and Mr. Bee!" After a few thrilling seconds, the two who'll advance to the next round was finally announced, resulting to loud claps from the audience. The two called out singers bowed respectfully to the crowd and judge before giving their co-team comforting hugs and high fives before they disappeared backstage. The attention was then transferred back to the remaining two masked singers. 

"In the count of three, please remove your masks! 1... 2... 3!" And when they did, they got loud applauds from everyone. 

~~

Eun Bi was shocked when she recognized the hoobae on stage. Isn't that..? 

"Eun Bi? Isn't that the same hoobae who likes clinging to Gong Tae?" Cha Song Joo asked her. Eun Bi can only nod. 

"Wow. I never could have guessed that she can sing." Lee Shijin muttered to her small group of friends. Eun Bi can't find the right words to say. She was still trying to process the new revelation. 

"Some last words before officially leaving the stage.." The host asked. The mic was first handed to Jokwon who shyly accepted it, not without bowing first. 

"I wanted to thank the school for this wonderful experience. Thank you to Director Yook and the principal who made this happen. As well as the teachers and faculty staff who guided us. To the amazing judges, thank you as well for the kind words. I'll treasure this experience forever.." He was about to pass the mic when he suddenly remembered something. 

"I almost forgot! Lastly, to Cosmos and Mr. Bee! Fighting!" With one last bow, he finally gave the mic to the younger girl who accepted it rather enthusiastically. 

"I also wanted to thank everyone who's behind the success of this event! Thank you for the opportunity to showcase our talents! We will cherish this forever. To the judges, thank you as well! You're all awesome! To Cosmos Unnie and Bee Oppa! Jokwon Oppa and I are gonna root for you two until the end! Fighting! Win it for the four us! Saranghaee~" she winked and made finger hearts, making guys swoon due to her cuteness. Eun Bi raised an eyebrow at that. Not at the guys' reaction. She can't really deny that Ara was cute. What really didn't sit well with her was how she sweetly called out to this Mr. Bee. She obviously liked him better than Cosmos, just judging by how her expression differed when calling them out. And that 'saranghae' at the end made her frown. Was that really necessary? 


	25. Round 2

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: JeRein_14 / ReinAstraea

**🎶🎵🎶**

As for the preparation for the second round, the organizer made sure to have special numbers and performances prepared to fill in for the time. Dead air is something they're trying to prevent the most. With the big time judges present, they really can't afford to commit any major mistakes. The first round was finished. The winners for each team were announced. For now, while a briefing amongst the remaining contestants was taking place backstage, the first group of student performers were performing on stage; The official dance club of the school, The Jaggers. They did a full 7-minute dance routine which greatly entertained the judges and audience.

"Now, on to the second round of the contest! A duet! Give it up for the first duo!" The second round of the competition carried on flawlessly. There were only 3 sets of duet partners. Meaning, out of the 12 participants from the first round, only 6 remained. These 6 were paired up, divided into three sets. Unfortunately, only 3 students will be allowed to continue on to the third and final round. 

~~

https://youtu.be/cT6iGWF9MDA

That Man, That Woman  
By: Vibe ft. Jang Hye Jin

Mr. Bee:  
_Hokshi niga dashi doraolkaba darun sarang jolde mothe_  
Namjal ullyosumyon chegimjoyaji  
Niga mwol ara namjae maumul  
Modungol dajunika tonandanunduriyoja  
Ne jonburul dagajogan gu yojan  
Hantenun nega jongmal saranghedon gu yoja  
Da midososo babogachi  
Yojanun datokkatnaba

**Mascara Smudged Pussycat:**  
_Hokshi niga dashi doraolkaba darun sarang jolde_  
mothe  
Yojal ullyosumyon chegimjoyaji  
Niga mwol ara yojae maumul  
Modungol dajunika tonandanun gu namja  
Ne jonburul dagajogan gu namjan  
Hantenun nega jongmal saranghedon gu namja  
Da midososo babogachi  
Namjanun datokkatnaba

**Both**:  
_Urin michidorok saranghesoji_  
Urin michidorok saranghesoji  
Modungol dajunika tonandanun gu namja  
Ne mam hana mollajunun gu namja  
Hantenun nega jongmal saranghedon gu namja  
Da midososo babogachi  
Guten sarang-i ibyorinjul morugo (Iron juldo  
morugo)  
Da midososo uri duri

~~

The duet partners, Mr. Bee and Mascara Smudged Pussycat, were greeted by loud applause as they wrapped up their song. The two bowed respectfully towards the crowd, the faculty then the judges. 

"They're the last duet partners for today, everyone! A splendid performance to end this round, wouldn't you all agree? Now, let's give the stage to our judges as they give their comments for the participants." The host said, gesturing towards the judges table. 

"Excellent performance, you two! Your voices did blend well with each other. I feel the need to point that out. And Mr. Bee.. The emotion you put in that song gave me absolute goosebumps! Wow." The composer judge declared, giving them two thumbs up. 

"I agree! It made me curious to know. Mr. Bee, did someone hurt you? Your emotions felt so real. Especially during the start of the song. It's like you've gone through something similar, enabling you to convey those feelings so flawlessly." Mr. Bee responded to Lee Sun Hee's question by placing a finger in front of his lips–well, the mask's lips to be precise– Indicating that it was a secret. The singer laughed, waving a hand dismissively. 

"It's a secret. I see.. I see.. Ms. Pussycat, on the other hand.. I really liked your voice. It was sweet yet strong at the same time. You, too, did really well." She gestured to the next judge to speak. 

"I'm gonna commend both of you for a job well done. Pussycat, your voice was sweet as honey. It's almost addicting at one point. Mr. Bee, I can't really lie. You really stood out in this duet." Both participants bowed while the vocal coach continued on. 

"Your emotions played a big part in this duet. Hearing such young singers perform this song so wonderfully touched my heart. Whatever happens.. Whoever wins.. Just continue on with this path you're taking. You'll succeed.." She then gave the mic to the last judge. 

"Well.. I'll start by saying that you were my favorite duo out of all the three that performed." The recruiting agent said. The two masked singer on stage waved their arms as a form of short celebration, making everyone laugh. 

"You know me as an agent, right? Well.. I'm not only gonna be a judge today. I made your principal promise that he would let me look for new trainees for JYP." That declaration earned a loud response from the audience. The girl contestant was excited. She wanted to be a singer above all but being an idol wasn't that far off. The same can't be said for the guy contestant. He was shifting his weight from one foot to another, appearing quite uncomfortable with the situation.

"Being an idol, you must be an all out performer. You've got the voice covered already. Now I would like to see you dance. Do you mind dancing for us? Just a little? " 

'_yes, I do mind_.' The guy contestant wanted to say but knew it wouldn't end well for him. The music started to play, making him internally groan. Despite his reluctance, he still grooved to the beat. It's not like he was a bad dancer. He has a deeper meaning as to why he didn't want to.. 

The first to dance was Pussycat. She confidently walked towards the center of the stage, slightly dancing with every small step. She twirled elegantly and did some ballet moves, making sure to match them with the rhythm and beat of the song. She ended it with a flexible pose that would make any gymnast jealous. She bowed and went back to her position. The technical staff played a different music, this one being more lively. Realizing that he won't have any means of escape, Mr. Bee started his own little dance. He went center stage and did a body roll, causing a loud response from the crowd, mostly the female population. He did some more cool and trendy dance move before ending it with a smooth moon walk. He bowed dramatically before going back to his original position. By now, the audience was hyped up. 

"Not just singers but dancers too. Not to mention that you have great stage presence. Idol materials indeed.. Well, we shall see. Congratulations for the job well done." With that, the host asked the contestants to go backstage and wait for the results. The next set of students to do a special number, Sekang Chorale group, was up on stage while the judges deliberated. Unlike the first round where the winners for each group was decided right after each performance, for this round, they waited for all the performances to finish before deciding. Basically, the winners for each duo will be announced at once. The eliminated participants will be unmasked simultaneously.

~~

The Chorale group performed 3 songs which lasted for 6 minutes. The deliberation was over by then. The three sets of duet partners were called back on stage.

"What I have on my hand is the result for the second round! Can I have a drum roll, please?" Which she did.. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Congratulations to these three contestants who will continue on to the final round! Give it up for Ms. Cleopatra, Mr. Opera and Mr. Bee! You three will continue on to the finals!"


	26. Round 3

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: JeRein_14 / ReinAstraea

**🎶🎵🎶**

**👑 3rd Person Point of View 👑**

"Guys? Have you noticed? Our class representative hasn't been unmasked! Uhh, whoever he or she is.." Cha Song Joo pointed out as the event was transitioning to the final round. Eun Bi and her small group of friends looked back at their friend, realization slowly becoming evident in their faces. 

"Wait.. You're right! Our classmate hasn't been revealed yet! That means he or she made it to the finals!" Lee Shijin exclaimed, her excitement barely contained. She, like the rest, was curious about the special prize that will be awarded to the class that the King will come from. 

"I'm really curious to know who she or he is.." Go Eun Byul said, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she put on a thoughtful expression. This got the attention of her friends. They, too, were curious about it. The group looked around the gym, searching for the familiar faces of their classmates, trying to figure out who was absent. Though, it was hard since they were kind of spread out. 

"Who do you guys think it is?"

"Probably someone we haven't seen much today since he or she needed to prepare for the contest."

"Do we have an absent today?"

"Yep. It's–"

"Gong Taekwang." It was the first time Eun Bi joined in their conversation. It made the three look at her in shock, due to surprise and disbelief. _Gong Taekwang?_ The resident troublemaker and delinquent? Never once did it crossed their minds that he would be a good singer, let alone know how to sing. The group fell in an awkward silence as they tried to process the information. 

"Gong T-Tae? Is he really...?" Lee Shijin started but Cha Song Joo cut her off by laughing quite amusedly. 

"Come on, Eun Bi. You don't really believe that right? It's Gong Tae for heaven's sake! He wouldn't know how to sing even if his life depended on it!" Sarcasm was laced in her tone but a frown was etched in her face. Despite the idea being impossible, Cha Song Joo found herself slowly doubting it. He_ can't _sing.. Right? It's just impossible! 

"I really don't know about that, Song Joo.. If you think about it.. It doesn't really seem that impossible anymore. I mean, that hoobae that was eliminated during the first round was constantly seen with Gong Tae this past week, right? Maybe the reason is this contest.." Lee Shijin pointed out, catching her off guard. It does make sense if she put it that way. But.. 

"Which among the two, though? Mr. Opera or Mr. Bee. They have similar features and body shape to Gong Tae after all.." Before her friends could answer, the host came back on stage. 

~~

"We're at the climax of the contest, everyone! The final round! Are you all ready?!" Cue excited cheers from the crowd. The first to come up on stage and perform was the only girl left, Cleopatra. She proved herself worthy of the title 'King' by performing a high pitched ballad song. She effectively wowed the audience and judges, rendering them speechless. Receiving countless of praises, she was a strong candidate for the throne. The second to perform was Mr. Opera. He sang a rock ballad, displaying his powerful tenor voice and high notes. He, too, was successful in surprising everyone. The judges can feel themselves frowning at the impending pressure that will be brought to them. The two that had performed showed impeccable skills, not to mention the fact that the last contestant hadn't sang yet. It'll be a hard decision for sure. It will be a long day, they all thought. 

It was time for the last performer, Mr. Bee, who's unofficially been dubbed as the black horse of the competition. He's the type that won't really stand out in terms of physique and posture. He looks almost ordinary, body-wise. But the moment he opened his mouth and sang his first note, everyone was entralled. His stage presence will only be felt when he sings and when it does make itself known, everyone will be attracted to it. He's one of the most anticipated contestants, having displayed such promising performance since the first round. The judges had been keeping an eye out for this particular student. 

Mr. Bee found himself standing on center stage, waiting for the music to begin. The last and final round, he thought. The moment that will decide everything. Mr. Bee inhaled deeply before sighing, letting loose of his nerves. He let his eyes roam the room, stopping momentarily at the very back of the gym where 6 almost suspicious looking guys were standing. Mr. Bee needed to bite back a snort, amused by the sight of 6 grown men trying to blend in with the shadows and dark just to not make themselves known and seen. They were wearing proper disguises, the masked contestant noted. All black, as well as face masks, hats and glasses. Slightly shaking his head, he looked around the gym once again, his eyes stopping once again as he spotted the very person he's searching for. He secretly smiled under his mask as he studied her curious expression. Her eyebrows were knitted with her mouth slightly in a pout. These indicating that she's deep in thought. 

'_Cute_..' Were his last thoughts before the music started to play. 

https://youtu.be/3AsGCjkc8Fk

**One Day Long Ago  
By: Yoon Jong Shin**

_gyobogeul beotgo cheoeumeuro mannatdeon neo_  
geuttaega neodo gakkeum saenggagnani  
mwoga geureohgedo johasseotneunji urideulman itseumyeon

_neoui jib delyeoda judeon gireul georeumyeo_  
sujubge nanwossdeon manheun kkum  
neoreul jikyeojugetdadeon dajim soge  
geureoge myeoch haeneun jina  
copied from taetaebook.blogspot.com  
neoui sae namjachingu yaegil deureotji  
na jedaehagi eolma jeon  
ihaehaetdeon mankeum miumdo keojyeosseotjiman

_oneul nan gamsadeulyeosseo_  
myeoch hae jina eolpis neoreul bwasseul ttae  
nugunga neol geucheoreom areumdabge  
jikyeojugo isseosseumeul  
geurigo jigeum nae gyeoten  
namaneul midgo itneun han yeojawa  
jam mot deuneun nareul dallaeneun oraejeon   
geu noraemani

_neoui sae namjachingu yaegil deureotji_  
na jedaehagi eolma jeon  
ihaehaetdeon mankeum miumdo keojyeosseotjiman

_oneul nan gamsadeulyeosseo_  
myeoch hae jina eolpis neoreul bwasseul ttae  
nugunga neol geucheoreom areumdabge  
jikyeojugo isseosseumeul  
geurigo jigeum nae gyeoten  
namaneul midgo itneun han yeojawa  
jam mot deuneun nareul dallaeneun oraejeon   
geu noraemani

~~

"What you showed for this round... It was different from the first two rounds you were in. Wow. Such a wide vocal range! You started out sweet, with your honey and smooth voice that can melt every girls' hearts. Then you chose to display your emotional self by showing off your sensibility. Now you performed with your baritone voice. I just love how versatile your voice is." The vocal coach commented, giving the contestant a double thumbs up. 

"You were spectacular. You've given your 200%.. No.. Your 300%. That's how devoted you were in your performances. You showed such excellent singing since the first round. I have to admit that I had my doubts.. I thought that you given your all at the start of the contest. That you won't be able to suprise us anymore. But you proven me wrong. You've just been getting better throughout. I salute you, young man, for a job well done. This will be a hard decision for us judges but please know that you were amazing today." The legendary singer said, offering the masked singer a kind smile. 

"You're a high baritone from what I had observed. Your deep voices is certainly attractive. It gave me goosebumps just listening to it. Your high notes were flawless as well. You have rich vocals. Not to mention a wide range. I have no doubt in mind that you'll become a great singer someday. Dream high, kid. You'll achieve it. For sure.." The composer noted. 

"You were exemplary today. I agree. You certainly given your best up until the very last. I, too, salute you for that. Whoever wins today.. It won't change my mind. I want to offer you a contract deal as a trainee for JYP. All three of you who had reached the finals as a matter of fact. Such raw talent like yours deserve to be nurtured and developed." At what the scouting agent said, the crowd went wild. Mr. Bee just stood there, dumbfounded. A contract deal? With _JYP_? That doesn't sound good.. His eyes unconsciously traveled to the back of the room. He sweatdropped at the sight of seeing the previous suspicious looking men gesturing wildly, expressing their obvious disapproval. 

"Let's talk more about it later. After the contest. For now.. Let's check with the results. Goodluck, Mr. Bee." The masked contestant bowed to everyone before going backstage.


	27. Final Results

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: JeRein_14 / ReinAstraea

**🎶🎵🎶**

**👑 3rd Person Point of View 👑**

"The moment everyone has all been waiting for! I have here the final results for this competition! Are you all ready to crown the new King?!" A loud applause and roar from the crowd was what answered her question. All three final contestants were brought back on stage for the announcement. At this point, everyone were at the edge of their seats. The anticipation and excitement was suffocating. 

The host waited for the cheers to die down, wanting to add up to the already peeking tension inside the gymnasium. Even those who had their classmates already unmasked at one point of the competition were excited. They wanted to know the identities of the final 3, all having been impressed with the display of vocal strength and ability. The eliminated contestants were given special seats; the very first row, just behind the judges. They, too, were excited for the results. Even though they already have names to match each masked contestant, they were still amazed at the level of singing their fellow participants had displayed. They don't hold any grudges nor ill feelings towards them, despite losing. They knew deep down that these particular 3 deserved the crown. 

"But first, we would like to thank the judges for accepting the school's offer of guesting and judging today's event. We do hope that you enjoyed your limited time here at our school." The students didn't appreciate the cliffhanger as they roared their displeasure. The teachers took it upon themselves to silence their students. With a small chuckle, the host continued on. 

"And now... The moment of truth... The masked contestant that will take home the crown is none other than...." Cue drum roll. The host purposely stretched the last word to create drama. 

"The king is none other than..." Again with the suspense. The crowd was too nervous to interrupt her. Smiling widely, the host dropped the bomb. 

  
"Congratulations, Mr. Bee! You are Sekang High's King of the Mask Singer!" At the drop of her announcement, the party poppers were set off on both side of the stage. Being the one on the far left, Mr. Bee jumped slightly at the sudden loud noise as he alarmingly looked around, looking for potential danger. His deep scream was distinctly heard by everyone as it echoed throughout the gymnasium. At the King's response to the sound, the crowd let out a laugh as they found his antics hilarious. Mr. Bee, embarrassed due to his jumpy reaction, scratched his nape. 

The host prompted Mr. Bee to come stand at the very center as two students, both member of the Student Council, emerged from backstage. In their hands was a detailed hand made crown, sash and cape which they all had Mr. Bee wear. The audience erupted in cheers while the short awarding ceremony was taking place. 

"Mr. Bee will continue on the celebration of his coronation later on. For now, he needs to go. While he prepares for his King Song, we will now unmask the final two contestants." The two student council members had escorted Mr. Bee offstage while everyone's attention were planted on the two eliminated contestants. The host gestured them to step forward as the spotlights focused on them. The lights slightly dimmed to add more drama and effect. The technical staff even played a song that completed the atmosphere, one of pure excitement and thrill. 

"It had been one heck of a journey for you, Mr. Opera and Ms. Cleopatra. Before you reveal your identities, we wanted to congratulate you two for a job well done. Despite not winning the contest, you had uplifted the pride of our school and of course, your sections and classes. As our judges had repeated continuously, this is not the end for you. It's just the beginning!" The two masked students gave a deep bow, deeply touched by the message. They turn their backs to the audience and had their hands rest on the back side of their masks, ready to take them off. 

"On the count of three!"

"One."

"Two.."

"Three!" The two simultaneously removed their masks and immediately turned to face the crowd once again. Everyone jumped to their feet as they couldn't believe their eyes. 

"Please introduce yourselves to everyone." The two were given mics, which they shyly took. 

"Annyeong, Everyone. I'm Gwon Eun Ae of Class 3-A." Her small timid speaking voice differed greatly from the powerful singing voice she used throughout the contest. One would think that she and Cleopatra are two different people with how distinct their characters and personality are. Cleopatra seemed confident and fierce while Eun Ae was always shy and introverted. Running for class valedictorian, she's more on the serious and quiet side. Which is why people found it hard to believe that she's the voice behind Cleopatra. 

"I'm Dae In Jung from Class 2-C." As for the male participant, he's known all over the school for being a talented athlete. He's not really above the ranks in terms of academics. Though, he's popular for being friendly and out going. He never really engaged in any other school activity aside from sports which is why the student population found it surprising that he can sing. 

"One last message to everyone and the new king before I let you two off."

"A huge thank you to everyone who made this all possible! Thank you for giving us the opportunity to display our passion for music. This was such a fun experience! Thank you for helping me prove that i'm not just someone with brains. I, too, have a talent outside books and academics. God bless this school and its staffs. To everyone watching, you're all surprised, ne? Mr. Opera-shi and I turned out to be people you least expected us to be. If you're all that surprised, I wonder how you'll react when you find out Mr. Bee's identity." The valedictorian to-be giggled slightly. 

"Congratulations to Mr. Bee, by the way. I somehow knew deep down that you'll win. Hearing you during the Auditions, I can't help but be discouraged. Heol. Seeing you perform on stage and how you took care of your group.. Who would have thought that you're talented and nice? I feel bad for being one of the people who judged you. I hope you'll forgive me. I really want to be your friend. I hope you give me chance.. Also, I really wish that by this contest, everyone will see your true worth and value. You're amazing, Mr. Bee! Overlooking all the prejudice and false judgement, you really are a nice person deep down."

"For starters.. I wanted to thank everyone who helped with the event. Director Yook, all the faculty staff, the organizers and also to the judges. Thank you for this one of a kind experience. Thank you... I'll never forget it! For our fellow masked contestants.. You guys did an excellent job. To Eun Ae Noona.. We fought well and hard! But in the end.. We still lost. Fortunately, it's to someone worthy. We gave it our all. It's just that Mr. Bee is on a whole new level." In Jung gave his female co-participant a side glance as he spoke. 

"Lastly, to the new king! You slayed, bro! I'm glad I lost to you. And.. Well... You're a lot more than what everyone thinks of you. You got my respect and full support. Keep being strong, Mr. Bee!" The 2nd year student bowed deeply for the last time. One final bow, they exited the stage. Due to their message for the King, the crowd grew even more curious. It seems that his identity is more surprising than the final two which everyone found hard to believe. What can be more shocking than finding out that these two can sing? The class valedictorian and school top athlete? Are they pulling their legs? 

"Now.. Are you all ready to find out the identity of our King?!" Deafening cheers was what answered her. 


	28. The King

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: JeRein_14 / ReinAstraea

🎶🎵🎶

👑 **3rd Person Point of View 👑**

https://youtu.be/-ffFvrg62Cs

** Thanks**  
_By: King Dong Ryul_

_nunbusin haessari oneuldo nareul gamssamyeon_

_saraisseumeul geudaeege nan gamsahaeyo_  
bujokhan nae maeumi nuguege himi doel jureun  
geugeotmaneuro geudaeege nan gamsahaeyo

_geu nuguegedo nae saramiran ge_  
bukkeureopji anke nal saranghalgeyo  
dan hansunganedo naui saramiran geol  
huhoehaji antorok geudael saranghalgeyo

_ijeya na taeeonan geu iyureul al geotman gatayo_  
geudaereul manna jukdorok saranghaneun ge  
nugunga jusin naui haengbogijyo

(@2:10 of video above) 

The song finally reached the instrumental part. Mr. Bee inhaled deeply, mentally preparing himself to be revealed. It was a fun journey. Singing and performing on stage. Everyone liked him. Supported him, even. Unfortunately, it will all come to an end. Once he removes his only source of protection, Mr. Bee wonders how everyone will react. Negatively, he presumes. 

"You can now take off your mask!" At that mark, Mr. Bee turned around and slowly removed his mask. At this point, everyone were standing and craning their necks, trying to have a better look at the newly proclaimed King of the Mask Singer. Slightly blinded by the spotlight rooted on him, he covered his eyes as he turned around. The moment he removed it, the crowd gasped loudly. The same time, loud murmurs erupted around the gymnasium.

"_W-What?! Impossible! He can sing?!"_

_ "Mr. Bee is Gong Taekwang?!"_

_ "I can't believe this!"_

_ "How can this happen?!"_

Mr. Bee, revealed to be Gong Taekwang, smiled softly at the buzzing audience, catching most of them off guard. That's the most human emotion they ever saw in him. He inhaled slightly, preparing himself to sing the rest of the song. 

_geu eodieseodo naui saramingeol_

The moment his singing voice enveloped the whole gymnasium, the murmurs and whispers grew quiet. They're still trying to comprehend the situation. 

_ijeul su eopdorok neul hamkke halgeyo  
dan hansunganedo naui sarangiran geol_

The judges on the front seats were also on their feet. Unlike the disbelieving expressions that everyone else wore, what they had on were of pure amazement. Seeing and hearing him sing his heart out, they can't help but be proud. They chose the right King and winner. 

_apahaji antorok geudael saranghalgeyo_

Gong Taekwang already expected this kind of reaction from the audience. Negative. Hostile. Disbelieving. It was kind of discouraging. 

_ijeya na taeeonan geu iyureul al geotman gatayo_

But then the 6 idiots at the back cheering loudly boosted his confidence tenfold. Not to mention the satisfied and amazed expressions on the judges' faces. 

_geudaereul manna jukdorok saranghaneun ge_

Then there's Eun Bi.. Who was smiling softly as he sang. It made him happy.. He doesn't need the approval of the student body. Just these people are enough. As long as he pleased them.. Then this wasn't such a lost cause like he thought. 

_nugunga jusin nae sarmui iyuramyeon_

He'll pull through.. 

_deo isang naegen geu mueotdo baralge eobseoyo_  
jigeumcheoreomman seororeul saranghaneun ge  
nugunga jusin naui haengbogijyo

He sang the last verse with utmost sincerity, pouring all his pent up feelings in every word. This was it. The last time he'll sing.. He wanted to give his all, not wanting to leave any regrets behind. 

And just like that.. It became Gong Taek–No... It became Yook Sungjae's best performance. Ever. 

~~

"Everyone! Give it up for our King of the Mask Singer! Gong Taekwang of Class 3-C!" Silence. A pin would have been heard dropping. The lack of reaction deflated him a bit. They hated him that muc–

Then one started clapping.. Then another one.. Another one.. Until everyone were on their feet, clapping and cheering loudly. Undeniably the loudest applause all throughout the competition. Gong Taekwang looked at the crowd, taken aback. Were they really cheering him on? Despite knowing his true identity? 

"Let's hear some finals words and advice from the judges before we proceed to the King's message and final ment." The host gestured to the table in front and prompted the judges to speak. The composer took hold of the mic before anyone else. 

"I guess i'll go first.. Gong Taekwang, am I right? Well.. I don't have anything else left to say but thank you.. Thank you for letting me watch one of the best performances ever. Your last song was phenomenal.. Throughout the contest, your strength had always been emotions and sensibility. I can't help but wonder how you looked under the mask while pouring all those emotions. Just the sound of your voice was heart breaking. Your facial expressions.. God. It was shattering. You were very expressive. I admit. It broke my heart in half seeing and feeling emotions as raw and powerful as yours. You would be a really good actor too, I can tell." Touched, Gong Taekwang gave a warm smile and deep bow. 

"Aigoo.. That's what I had been waiting for. You have a really nice smile. If you decide to work in the music industry.. Well.. I'll give you my contact details so give me a call. I want to write you a song." The crowd cheered at that. Gong Taekwang can't help but let his eyes wonder to the back of the room. His hyungs gave him thumbs up, making him smile a little. 

"Like Jun Yerin-ssi here.. I also like to offer my services. But then again, you're already a great singer. What more can you learn from me, right?" Everyone laughed at this. 

"I'm not gonna say much. Your technique is good. You just have to work on your breathing a little. Other than that, you're good. The way you convey your emotions is flawless already. That's probably the best aspect of your singing ability. The song is sad yet you made it even more depressing with your own rendition and version, leaving your audience to cry in weeps. Truly amazing. I hope to see more of you in the future! Fighting!" The vocal coach said. Gong Taekwang thanked her as the mic was passed to the singer. 

"You know.. During the first three rounds, I was convinced that you'd be a good singer. Your voice was that of a singer; unique and quite extraordinary. That perception of mine changed the moment I saw your face.. Your visuals just screams idol to me." That didn't quite sit well with the audience. Gong Taekwang? An idol? The delinquent that's known to be a troublemaker as an idol that fangirls would swoon on? Sure he's handsome, everyone with eyes can't really deny that.. But imagining him doing fanservice and performing on stage? They can't really grasp the image well. It's just not Gong Taekwang. 

"You have great stage presence and aura. And judging by the short sample you showed earlier, I can tell that you have the moves down too. And.. Well.. I guess Park Jihoon-ssi here found himself a jewel.." She passed on the mic to the last judge, who had a large smile plastered on his face. 

"A true jewel indeed. I'm serious, by the way. I do want to recruit you as a trainee at JYP." A loud ruckus was heard at the back of the gymnasium. Taking that as an excited response from the audience, the recruiting agent went on with his comments. Gong Taekwang can only sweatdrop at this. His hyungs were far from excited. 

"You're one incredible singer. Any company would be lucky to have you. I do look forward to work with you in the near future. We'll talk about the details later. In private. For now, congratulations. You deserve the title as King." The host turned to Gong Taekwang once more, gesturing him to step forward. 

"And finally.. The winning speech of our King!" Reluctantly, he stepped forward and grasped his mic tightly. Standing there at center stage with spotlights plotted down on him, it made him really uneasy. Will it be worth it? The risk was high. Extremely high, in fact. Joining this contest and end up winning.. Will it cause him more trouble than any good? 

"Uhh.." With all those thoughts, he got tongue tied. He can't seem to form any words. His silence resulted to murmurs and confusion. From his peripheral view, he can see the host gesturing to him to speak. The judges, mistaking his hesitance for nervousness, gave him thumbs up, hoping to ease his nerves. Mr. Kim was looking at him expectantly, waiting for his words. Eun Bi and the others all mirrored the same expressions of worry and confusion. His 6 hyungs at the back were an entirely different story, however. Whilst everyone's confusion, those 6 knew exactly what's going on. Thankfully, they knew exactly how to fix it. 

"_Don't just stand there, Maknae! Speak up!"_

_ "What?! Cat got your tongue?!"_

_ "Yah! Speak or we'll do it for you!"_

_ "Oi! This would be the perfect time to make use of that smart mouth of yours!"_

_ "You can do it, Maknae!"_

_ "Go, Maknae!"_

6 strange guys started shouting from the back of the gym, catching everyone's attention. They just started cheering for Gong Taekwang loudly out of nowhere. It was a strange sight. 

Well, not to him. 

Gong Taekwang tried. He really did. But he wasn't able to stop it. His hyungs' looked stupid, cheering so loudly and with nonsensical words nonetheless. Before he could stop himself, he let out a loud laugh which recaptured everyone's attention.

Seeing him so unguarded and relaxed, everyone can't help but stare. Who would have thought that Gong Taekwang can loosen up like this? His laugh was actually nice to hear, most had thought. That made everyone wonder.. Just how many sides does Gong Taekwang have? 

"Gong Taekwang-ssi? Are you okay?" The host asked once he sobered up, her mic turned away from her face so the audience wouldn't hear. Though, it wouldn't take a genius to know with a little lip reading and facial expression. Taekwang nodded at her before turning back to the audience. He inhaled deeply before offering everyone a small smile. 

"Sorry about the idiots at the back. Seems like I forgot to give them their medicine.." This caused loud laughs, effectively destroying the tense atmosphere. 

"Well.. I better speak up before they do come up on stage, right? And yes, they were serious. They're the kind of hyungs that would do anything just to humiliate me." The six guys that were called out yelled their protest, causing another round of laughter from Gong Taekwang. The audience can only stare at him in astonishment. They were fascinated by this side of him. Amongst them were his classmates who were staring at him in utter bewilderment. The host leaned towards him, whispering something. 

"And uhh.. Speech. Right.. I got off track." Gong Taekwang nervously said, scratching his nape shyly. He had on a bashful smile which was found strangely appealing by some female students. 

"_Oh. I just noticed.. Gong Taekwang looks kind of cute, huh?"_

_ "Tell me about it. I never really paid attention to him before but turns out, he's surprisingly attractive."_

These were amongst the chatters Eun Bi had picked up from the crowd. It left a bitter taste in her mouth. They just noticed his looks now? Eun Bi can't help but sigh in exasperation. Gong Taekwang has always been attractive. His bold and rash actions just overshadowed that fact. She looked around, fully aware of all the giggling girls surrounding her. This contest brought new kind of attention to her bestfriend and it worried her. 

"The reason I got to join this contest was all thanks to Mr. Kim who had forced me to compete after hearing me sing at the rooftop. He didn't stop bugging me until I agreed. Even threatened to fail me on his subject if I didn't join." At his controversial statement, the audience laughed. 

"Yah! Stop lying, you brat!" The flustered teacher yelled out, his voice held the same kind of humor as Gong Taekwang 

"Ahh.. Anyways.. I would like to thank the organizer for holding this event. Thank you for the opportunity. I didn't think i'll ever sing again. Thank you to the judges for believing in me. I'll treasure your comments and advices. Most of all, to my hyungs back there. They're not exactly useless as they seem. In fact, they helped me prepare for this contest. They don't look the part but they're actually great singers. " at his own words, Gong Taekwang winced. He's revealing WAY too much. 

"Lastly, to my classmates who doubted me... Well.. I told you, didn't I? I'm not just a troublemaker." He ended his speech with a boyish smirk. 


	29. Reward

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: JeRein_14 / ReinAstraea

**🎶🎵🎶**

"Are you really sure about that? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Just think about it." 

Once in a lifetime? I sweat dropped at that. I already completed my training as an idol trainee before. Not to mention that this is actually the 3rd time someone offered to recruit me into their agency. The first time was Starship Entertainment whose agent had heard me singing while I was walking somewhere in the city, headphones plucked in each of my ears. The second one was this supposed big modeling agency who wanted to train me as a model. The third being JYP. 

Not to count those, I actually had multiple opportunities and chances before. I have the calling cards of multiple successful idol agencies, SM and YG being one of those. This is courtesy of BTOB's–our idol friends who had felt a sense of waste due to my big potential when I wasn't able to debut. Got7, the idols this recruiting agent is managing, is actually one of our closest friends. They, especially Jackson Hyung, would have flipped if they found out their manager is urging me to join their agency. They would have rubbed it on my hyungs' faces. 

"I'm really sorry sir but i'm sure. Being an idol is not something I have in mind right now." I did felt bad. I saw how the excitement in his eyes shatter when I rejected his offer. I guess he really was excited to find a new trainee. I watch as his shoulders deflate bit, his hands scratching his nape as he sighed deeply. Clear disappointment can be seen in his facial expression. 

We, the judges and all the contestants, were gathered backstage when I dropped the news. Everyone was looking at me in disbelief, probably shocked that I rejected a good offer and wasted my chance. If only they knew... Urgh. I should have waited for everyone to disperse and told him the news in private. 

"I guess it can't be helped. I can't really force you, can I?" I gave him a smile and gestured the other contestants.

"I'm sure you'll find a gem as precious around here. Any of these people would be more than willing to accept your offer, sir. And it's not like they lack in the talent department either." He returned my smile, before looking towards the now expectant crowd.

"Guess we have some work to do." He said before ushering them away. I was left with the other three judges who was looking at me expectantly. For what, I don't know.. 

"You don't want to be an idol? Why? Would you prefer to be a singer?" The legendary singer asked me. Her question allowed me to connect the dots. So that's why they were looking at me expectantly. They thought I wanted to accept someone else's offer. 

"It's actually more complicated than that..." I hesitated, debating whether I should tell them or not. It's mostly unlikely that we'll cross paths after this. If I do tell them, it's not like they can connect me to BTOB. They'll just mistake me as some trainee.. 

"How so?"

"You see.. I'm already committed to another entertainment company." They looked at me, eyes shining in understanding. They glanced at each other and shrugged. 

"I guess it can't be helped. That whole recruiting thing was a secret. We can't really assume that all contestant isn't already a trainee." Lee Sun Hee said. The other two nodded at her. 

"If he's already committed to a company, that means he has a contract. It would cause trouble he breaks it." The composer judge clarified. 

"True. It's just a shame that he can't fully enjoy his reward." The voice coach said. 

"If you don't mind me asking.. Which company are you contracted with?" They looked at me in anticipation. 

"Cube Entertainment." I declared, pride in my voice and a wide smile on my face. They returned it. 

"Ahhh.. That company.. They really know how to snatch amazing talents, do they? They already have 4 minute, Beast and Apink. Not to mention their excelling maknae group that's sweeping charts now, BTOB. To think that they have talented trainees as well.. They're growing into such a scary company." The legendary singer commented, making me grin. It's nice to see that people as musically influenced as them appreciates Cube. 

"Thank you for understanding.." I sincerely said, giving them a deep bow.

"Ahh.. Such a well mannered boy. You'll go far.. I just know it." With that, they left. 

Sighing, I retrieved my things, stuffed them inside my bag and slung it over my shoulder. The cape and sash were folded on my left arm while I held the crown on my left hand. I was carrying my suit coat on my other arm, also folded. 

I guess it's time to return to reality.. 

~~

"Ahh! You're just right in time, Gong Taekwang!" Teacher Kim exclaimed once I entered the classroom. Before they finished the program earlier, the host announced that the class where the King came from is not allowed to leave the school yet. Instead, they are asked to re-assemble at their classroom and wait for the announcement. I guess they will announce the special reward they're going to give. The one specifically for the whole class of the king. 

Teacher Kim prompted me to come forward. To the front of the classroom. Everyone was looking at me, expecting. I deposited my things to my chair at the far end of the room before coming up front and standing next to Teacher Kim, who was weirdly smiling at me. I raised an eyebrow at him. To my surprise, he draped an arm over my shoulder. 

"Thanks to Gong Taekwang here, you, Class 3-C, will stay at a 5 Star Hotel! All expenses paid!" Everyone stared at him as if he was crazy. Like an actual lunatic psycho. He was just grining wildly at us, eyes shining with joy and pride. 

Is he serious? 5 Star Hotel? All expenses paid? I refuse to believe that Sekang High would do something like that. Each class is composed of at least 30 students. The idea that the school is willing to pay for that many people in an expensive hotel is just absurd. 

"Stop joking already, Teacher. It's late. Just tell us the prize Gong Tae won. This day already been one heck of a day." Cha Song Joo complained, followed by murmurs of agreement from the rest of the class. The teacher sighed. We thought it was out of defeat for being caught but to our surprise, it was out of exasperation. 

"Do I look like I'm joking right now?"

"Y-You're actually s-serious, Teacher?" Even our Class President is speechless. It's just too good to be true! 

"Yes! I know that it sounds surreal. I didn't believe it myself when I first heard it. But then they clarified. It was actually the judges who sponsored this reward. Originally, the school was planning to just give the whole class a meal. When the judges found out, they were against it." Now, it sounds more convincing. Treating a class a meal sounds like something Sekang High would do. 

"A King deserves royal treatment, they said. So they offered to treat the class to an expensive hotel for your whole trip." That caused the whole class to react. 

"B-But Teacher! A w-whole class?! We get that they're generous but that's t-too much!"

"I thought so too. But they said something that confused me.." Teacher Kim then looked at me. 

"They said that since this brat wouldn't be able to enjoy his reward, they wanted to give him something else. They were really impressed by Gong Taekwang's performance so they felt the need to return the favor. The 4 judges joined in to make this happen." Teacher Kim placed a hand on top of my head as he spoke those words. I momentarily panicked, thinking that he'll ask what the judges meant but thankfully, he didn't. 

"So, whether you like it or not, you're all staying at a high class hotel for your class trip. That would be all. You, brats, can go home now. Jeez. I thought you would be jumping with joy by now. Kids these day." He mumbled the last first to himself but it was still loud enough for almost everyone to hear. He sighed as he collected his things from the table.

"Good job today, Gong Taekwang." He gave my shoulder one last squeeze before leaving the classroom. Being the only person in front, everyone shifted their attention to me. I scratched my nape, clearly uncomfortable. Having enough of unwanted attention for the day, I made my way towards my seat at the back. I can feel several eyes following my movement. I ignored them. Maybe if I continue ignoring them, I would be able to escape this room with no questions thrown my way.

What wistful thinking that was..

"G-Gong Tae.. Earlier.. At the contest.. Was that really y-your voice?" The first attack came as I was gathering my things, preparing to leave. I looked back at Jo Haena, the person who asked, with an annoyed expression. 

"It's a singing contest. I highly doubt they would let anyone lip sync." Was my reply. I continued on with packing, wanting to leave as soon as possible. I opened my shoe locker and replaced my dress shoes with rubber ones. 

"Aish. This guy. Really! You could sing like that and you never bothered to tell us?!" Cha Song Joo exclaimed, making me roll my eyes. 

"You never asked, didn't you?" She was slightly taken aback by my cold reply. I felt bad for the harsh tone but it's too late to take it back. I thought that they would stop asking if I acted annoyed but they refused to stop. Instead, they started making a loose crowd around me. 

"_That's not an excuse!"_

_ "Yeah! You should have told us!"_

_ "We've known each other for almost two years!"_

_ "But Gong–_" I gave them all a glare, making all the questions stop. They all took a step backwards, shocked. I took all my stuff and started making my way out of the room. I thought no one would try to stop me Guess I thought wrong. Halfway across the room, someone called out to me. 

"Gong Tae. " Turning back, I was surprised to see Gong Byul heading towards me. 


	30. Gong Byul's Resolve

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: ReinAstraea / JeRein_14

**🎶🎵🎶**

Gong Byul stopped once she was directly in front of me. A bit taken aback by her sudden attack, I wasn’t able to push myself to reply. Why is she talking to me? I thought she’s mad at me? But.. why?

There’s a look of hesitance in her eyes, something I never thought I’ll ever see in Go Eun Byul. Just what is she planning?

“Gong Tae..” Her voice.. There’s something different about it.. There’s no edge to it. No sharpness. Why is that?

“_Wae_?” I answered, my tone unfriendly. I can’t tell what she’s thinking nor planning to do, the very reason why i'm keeping my guard up.. Her eyes, though. It bothers me. They don’t hold the same level of confidence and fierceness it usually does.

Why is that?

“Gong Tae.. I-I’m..” Her words died down. She looked down. Why can’t she hold my gaze like she normally does? What’s the deal with this Gong Byul? I looked at her. Really looked at her. At that moment, I realized. I regained my cold and uncaring composure. 

I just continued looking at her, a bit troubled whether I should interrupt or not. What she's doing is really a big blow to her pride. Despite it being unnecessary since I'm not really mad at her, I can't find it in myself to stop her. Apologizing is good for her after all. It'll serve as a good lesson for Gong Byul.

"I.. Ahhh.. I mean.. I uhh.. Gong Tae.. I.." Seeing the uneasy and anxious expression on her face made me guilty.. I sighed, a bit disappointed. I guess she's not ready.. She can't do it after all. Not just yet at least. I placed a hand over her head, making her stop. Shocked, she looked at me with wide eyes. 

"Look.. Go Eun Byul.. Don't force yourself too much. I'm not really that mad. I'm used to the negative criticisms and harsh judgement anyway. I just can't please everyone." I removed my hand immediatly and recollected my stuff that I had dropped on the floor. I can feel everyone's eyes on me but I paid them no mind. Once everything was on my hand, I looked at Gong Byul who was caressing his head, probably still shocked at my words. 

"Can I give you one advice though, Go Eun Byul? I know that you have a bold personality.. That you say whatever comes to your mind.. However, that goes with consequences. It won't cause you anything to hold back words but it will save a person from a lot of pain." I gave her a pained smile. Readjusting my bag strap over my shoulder, I turned away and walked towards the door. I thought that was it. As I was turning the knob, Gong Byul called out to me once more. 

"Gong Taekwang.. I'm sorry.. I really am.." Shocked, I turned to look at her. She was wearing a guilty expression, sincerity written all over her face. I gave her a smile. A genuine smile. 

"Thank you, Go Eun Byul. That means a lot." And with that, I left.. 

~~

👑** 3rd Person Point of View **👑

Go Eun Byul rarely feels conflicted and troubled. No. For most of her life, she always had been bold and fearless. When she hates something, she voices it out. When she doesn't like someone, she tells them straight away. She's the type of person who charges into a situation immediately, not minding the consequences. If there were any, she'll face them headstrong. She's stubborn to the core and extremely impatient. With that kind of personality, she often creates enemies and starts up arguments. She mostly wins them, having her opponent back down because she's just too strong. 

Normally, she doesn't care what other people think. She often overlooks their feelings and emotions. She's not heartless. She just fails to care. Well, most of the time. Her family and close friends were the few exemptions. Other than them, Go Eun Byul would just hardly bat an eyelash at. 

So why? 

Why is she feeling guilty as she sat at that chair inside the gymnasium while listening to Gong Taekwang make his final message? 

"Lastly, to my classmates who doubted me... Well.. I told you, didn't I? I'm not just a troublemaker." 

That closing statement was obviously aimed at her. At the side glances she recieved from her friends, she confirmed that he was indeed pertaining to her. He did leave an almost similar declaration that day when she humiliated him in front of the whole class. It won't take a genius to connect the dots. 

Normally, she would feel irritated at that bold statement. It's like declaring a war or something. But somehow, she doesn't feel a tad bit annoyed nor mad like she hoped to be. Instead, she felt herself swimming with guilt and regret. Why? Just what is wrong with her? 

"ATTENTION TO CLASS 3-C.. YOU ARE REQUESTED TO NOT LEAVE THE SCHOOL PREMISES JUST YET. PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR CLASSROOM AND WAIT FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS." If Eun Bi didn't tap her shoulders, Eun Byul would have missed the announcement. She, along with the rest of her classmates, made their way back to their room. 

Walking, Go Eun Byul surveyed her classmates expressions. All wore a look of disbelief and incredulity. The truth that their troublemaker classmate is actually a talented singer was hard to sink in. Especially that the said classmate was Gong Tae, the guy who played the role of the no-good delinquent. They walked the halls of Sekang High, whispering amongst their small groups of friends. 

_ "I still can't believe it.._

_ "Who would have thought, right?"_

_ "The next thing we knew, the world is ending! Or perhaps there's a Zombie Apocalypse happening!"_

_ "To think that that idiot is actually good at something."_

Go Eun Byul didn't know why.. It irked her hearing those nasty comments from her classmates. It's true that Gong Tae caused more trouble than anyone else but he wasn't necessarily a bad guy. Trouble just seems to find him most of the time. 

Wait.. Is she really standing up for the guy? 

They waited for almost half an hour for Gong Taekwang. It gave Eun Byul time to think things over. Why was she feeling guilty all of a sudden? Thinking of the guy's name brings a sharp pain in her chest.. Despite being bold, she was never really a stranger to guilt. Especially after reuniting with her twin. Guilt was no foreign feeling to her.

She knew what she was feeling was guilt. 

When Gong Taekwang entered the room, all noise died down. Everyone stared at the newcomer as if he suddenly grew two heads. It irked Eun Byul. They were staring him down as if he did something wrong. She didn't get why. All he did was sing, determined to prove everyone wrong. 

What was so wrong about that? 

When Teacher Kim announced the reward, everyone chose to question it rather than be happy and celebrate. Go Eun Byul found it really rude. 

Now she was being mad in Gong Taekwang's behalf? 

She let a small smile slip out. As Teacher Kim left, Eun Byul watched Gong Tae closely as he went to his seat. She braced herself. Before he could leave the room, she called out to him. She knew what she was going to do is a real blow to her pride but she needed to do it. She could have done it privately but she has to do it this way. Go Eun Byul humiliated him in public. In front of their classmates. The best she could do to make up for it is to apologize in front of their very audience that day as well. 

Why would she go this far? 

Well.. No matter how many times she deny it, she actually consider Gong Taekwang as a friend.


	31. New Friendship

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: ReinAstraea / JeRein_14

**🎶🎵🎶**

_"Jae Oppa? I miss you.." My eyes snapped downwards, settling on the form of an extremely familiar little girl who stood in front of me. _

_ "W-What?" I let my eyes wonder around, my blood ran cold as I recognized the place. It was a cemetery. The sun was hiding behind a thick layer of dark clouds. The surrounding trees were covered in snow, their leaves rustling because of the cold breeze. Gray gravestones were planted around me, aligned properly with blankets of snow covering them. I looked back at the young girl that called out to me. I stared at her in pure horror. She stood behind a gravestone, her small hands slowly crept towards the stone, gripping it tightly. A look of longing and grief on her young feature. _

_ She stood there, looking up at me in her 5-year-old form. She was wearing the same clothes she had on during the accident years ago. A denim jumper over a yellow shirt and black doll shoes. Her ebony black hair tied in high pigtails. She looked the same as before. Too much that it hurts. _

_ "Oppa?" My eyes watered as they settled on the name written on the tombstone. My legs gave out. I slumped on the once grassy ground that was now covered in heaps of snow. My lower lip quivered as my breathing became heavy, every breath resulted to moist cloud or vapor in the winter air. _

_ "W-Why?" Was the only word I could utter out. I was speechless. My chest ached painfully at the sight _

_ "I'll be waiting for you, Oppa.." I don't know what happened after that. My vision was suddenly clouded by black spots. The last thing I recall seeing was the tombstone she was stood behind at. The words engraved on the gray stone glared at me, daring me to forget what was written. _

  
_ Yook Soo Jin_

_~~_

I yawned tiredly, massaging my nape as I trudged lazily towards my classroom. The Founding Anniversary of the school was done but that doesn't mean our academics were over as well. Our teachers made it clear even before the start of the events that we'll still carry on with our regular classes once the celebration is done and over with. Thankfully, the booth clearing were finished. I didn't have to worry about extra work and lifting today. The teachers made sure the students had cleared out their class booths yesterday before the singing contest started. An hour before it began, the Student Council President had announced over intercom that the festival is over. The class advisers supervised as their students cleaned up to make sure everything was in order. 

I tried to rub the sleep off my eyes. No success. After that nightmare that woke me up at 11 pm last night, I wasn't able to catch even a wink of sleep. Should I even call it a nightmare? Call me crazy but it appeared to me like it's some kind of message or sign. I'm not really that big with Destiny, Fate or Miracles kind of stuff. Heck, I don't even believe in those kind of mushy stuff. But after that dream I had last night? I don't know.. It feels like Soo Jin was trying to tell me something. A message. 

A message that I understood clearly. 

Sighing, I fished out my phone from my pocket and typed a message to my hyungs. I sent it at our group chat. If I was going to go through this, I might as well tell them. 

**Yook_can_do_it**: _Hyungs! You free tonight?_

Not even a minute later, my hyungs replied. 

**Ilhoonmj**: _We just have rehearsals for our concert today. Other than that, we're free. _  
**ImHyunsik**: _Yep. Why, Jae? _  
**Lee_cs_btob**:_ Why, Maknae? You treating us out later?_   
**Yook_can_do_it**: _You guys up for dinner?_  
**Yook_can_do_it**: _Buy your own meal, @Lee_cs_btob. _  
**btobpeniel**: _Sure thing, Sungjae! _  
**Hutazone**: _We're in! We still have to celebrate your win, after all! _  
**Btob_silver_light**: _We'll come get you after school! _  
**Yook_can_do_it**: _Great! No funny antics this time, Hyungs! DON'T COME OUT OF THE CAR. _  
**Yook_can_do_it**: _And do us all a favor and leave Changsub Hyung behind. _  
**Lee_cs_btob**:_ YAH!_

I can't help but smile at Changsub _Hyung's_ response. I was using my phone while walking. Despite that, I could feel everyone staring at me. As I was walking, someone draped an arm over my shoulder. Glancing at my right, I saw Jokwon. Yep. The same one from the contest.

"Hey, man!" He gave me a wide smile. I greeted him back and we exchanged fist bumps. After the contest yesterday, we exchanged contacts. Not just our team, though. The rest gave me theirs as well, wanting to form a friendship. One would think that it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. That we were all just happy and giddy because of the contest, prompting us to exchange numbers and give verbal promises of staying in touch. I don't think so. Sure we were all excited and overwhelmed but a bond formed through common interest and passion isn't something small or petty.. I honestly think we're going somewhere. Call me naive but that's what i think. Sincere and genuine smiles.. I believe they're the hardest to fake. 

"In Jung and I are planning a hang out for everyone. This friday after classes." He said. Dae In Jung was Mr. Opera. He gained the place of runner up. I gave him a guilty smile. 

"Ahh.. This friday—" 

"We're not taking no for an answer, Gong Tae! Nope! Everyone's going to expect you there! 'Sides, how are we going to move without our King?" He said, his tone joking and light. I gave off a chuckle. We stopped at my classroom's doorway. Almost everyone was there already. 

"I'm guessing you guys won't lay off with the King jokes from now on?" He gave me another wide smile, his eyes forming a curved line. 

"Nope! So, better get used it!" He gave my shoulder a weak nudge which made me shake my head. 

"Alright alright. I give. I'll go. This friday, right?" His grin grew wider, if that was possible. 

"Great! I'll text you the details later. We're going karaoke, by the way!" With one last wave, he left. I ran a hand through my hair as I entered my room. That was when I realized that everyone was staring at me. I raised an eyebrow at them but paid them no more mind. I strode towards my seat at the back of room. As I dumped my bag on my desk, Cha Song Joo and Lee Shijin approached me. 

"Didn't know that you and Son Jokwon from Class 3-B are close?" Cha Song Joo inquired. I gave her a shrug. 

"Not that much. We just properly met last week. We were in the same team so we spent most of the rehearsals together with Ara and Naeyon."

"You four are hanging out this friday?" Lee Shijin asked. 

"Yeah. Not just us, though. All participants of the singing contest will. They wanted to do Karaoke together. " Cha Song Joo nodded at this. Her hand on her chin as if thinking thoughtfully. 

"I guess it's to be expected. They're a group of singers. Their idea of hanging out involves singing." I can only sweatdrop at that, memories of my time with my _hyungs_ coming to mind. For the past years, my _hyungs_ ideal idea of a hang out is karaoke. Whenever given the chance, we would rent a karaoke room and sing our hearts out until dawn. I can only sympathize with those people renting the rooms beside ours. My _hyungs_ are already noisy as they are but given a mic? Hell will break loose. 

"Oh, since we're on your singer friends topic.. I talked to Ara earlier." Cha Song Joo said, making me look at her in confusion. 

"And..?"

"Well, we bumped into each other at the gates. We talked while walking and she shared something interesting with me.." Whatever it is.. I have a feeling that I won't like it. Especially with that teasing smile Cha Song Joo had on.. It's just something I can't trust. 

"W-What..?" She took out her phone from her blazer pocket and fiddled with it for a few seconds. She then showed it to me. It took me some time to process what I was looking at. When it did, my face instantly heated up. I choked on my own saliva. I scrambled to my feet and reached out to grab her phone. She saw it coming, though. She moved it out of my reach, laughing loudly as she did so. _Today just isn't my day_, I concluded when I saw her turn up the volume. Everyone quited down as they openly focused on us, and on the sound coming from Cha Song Joo's phone.. 

"Yah!" I tried to reach out for the cursed device but she moved it away again. A clear singing voice could be heard coming from her phone. _My voice._ Damn. Ara sent her a copy of the video of my audition! 

"_You're my paradise~_" Cha Song Joo sang along. I groaned loudly. I gave up on trying to stop her, slumped back down on my seat and covered my beet red ears with my hands. Cha Song Joo and Lee Shijin laughed at my embrassed state. 

"Oh, are we bullying Gong Tae today?" I heard Gong Byul's voice. It seems that she and Eun Bi just arrived. They approached us. 

"Nahh.. I was just letting everyone hear Gong Tae's audition piece." Was Cha Song Joo's innocent reply. I glared at her. 

"I don't know why you're so embarrassed, Taekwang-ah. You sound amazing!" Eun Bi said. Another groan escaped my lips as I rested my head on my desk. One would think that it was out of embarrassment but it was more so to hide my blushing face.

"Shut up. Leave me alone." I mumbled. 


	32. Going on a trip

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: ReinAstraea / JeRein_14

**🎶🎵🎶**

The sun wasn't even peeking yet but I was already up, all dressed up with bags packed and ready. Before 5 am, I was out the door. I didn't bother telling my Father about my early departure, nor the fact that i'll be away on a trip for the next three days. Being the Director of my school, i'm sure he's aware of it. Though I'm certain that he didn't care. I won't be surprised if he doesn't know—or didn't really bother knowing anyway—where my class is going. He just doesn't care anymore. 

Unlike him, Ahjumma did know about it. In fact, she was downright worried after finding out the location. Damyang just doesn't sound that appealing to her after everything that happened there. Though, she didn't stop me. She even helped me pack my bag and cook my breakfast before I left. I didn't question her reaction. She watched me grow after all. I'm sure she knows that I'm more than capable of making my own decisions, especially at this point of my life. No matter how stupid they are. 

My _hyungs_, on the other hand, gave off the total opposite reaction. They were baffled and bewildered. I can still picture out their confused reactions. From Eunkwang _hyung's_ widened eyes to Ilhoonie _Hyung's_ jaw drop. It was kind of a hilarious scene. Like something out from a comedy skit or variety show.

"_Hyungs.." It was during that time I asked my hyungs to come eat out, a day after the contest. They weren't able to celebrate my win since my hyungs needed to rush back to the company for a group schedule that day. This was more like a post-celebration party. Despite the fact that they continued eating, I knew they were listening. It was near closing time at that point. The place was not the most known in the area, explaining multiple empty tables, mainly the reason why our group picked it. The staff didn't really paid us that much attention which we were thankful for. At that one hour we spent here, not one recognized my hyungs. Thank the Almighty for that. _

_ "Yeah, Maknae?" Eunkwang Hyung asked, slightly tilting his head towards my direction as he continued eating his meal. We were seated at a long table. Minhyuk Hyung and Ilhoonie Hyung were seated on either side of me while Peniel Hyung, Changsub Hyung and Hyunsik Hyung were positioned across me respectively. Eunkwang Hyung was seated at the middle, somewhat acting like the head of the group which he is. _

_ "I'm going on a 3-day trip next week.." I purposely trailed off, letting my words hang. It made them curious enough to look at me. _

_ "And..?" Hyunsik Hyung asked, his eyebrows raised while munching on a chicken leg. _

_ "Well.. We're going to Damyang and I thought you guys would want to know.." And that did it.. They all stopped in the midst of eating and stared at me, shocked and in complete disbelief. Changsub Hyung even dropped his chopsticks. If the situation wasn't so serious, I would have taken a picture. Their reactions were priceless! Too bad I can't get it on camera.. _

_ "Umm.. W-Where?" Changsub Hyung asked, dumbfounded. His mouth was still filled with food so his words were a bit muffled. _

_ "Err—Damyang.?" I did my best to sound nonchalant. If they see even a hint of hesitation in me, they won't allow me to go. Why am I even asking for their permission, one would ask. They're not my actual brothers, heck we're not even blood related. So why? _

_ Our bond goes beyond blood. We may not be related but I see them more as family than anyone else. Even my parents. They practically raised me. Watched me grow. Guided me. Taught me manners. They've done so much more than my actual family did for me. _

_ I don't care what other people say. BTOB is my family. They're my home. That's why they deserve to know every significant thing about me. Besides, I just can't lie to them.. Scratch that.. I can lie to them, it's just that.. they always know whenever I did. No one can escape Minhyuk Hyung's mother complex nor Hyunsik Hyung's eagle eyes and sense. I learned long time ago that I'll always get caught so why bother? _

_ "But Jae—" Eunkwang Hyung started but I immediately countered. _

_ "I know, Hyung."_

_ "Then why—"_

_ "Hear me out first. Please.. It's just that.. Damyang.. It's where everything started. If you ask me, I don't ever want to go back there again." Ok.. I worded that wrong. _

_ "Then don't!" They all exclaimed. I can only sigh.. These overprotective Hyungs really.. _

_ "I don't want to go back. Not willingly, at least. But don't you think the timing can't get any better than now?" Ilhoonie Hyung snorted next to me. They know about that dream I had that night. I told them earlier, when we were waiting for our food. _

_ "Don't start spouting destiny and fate on us now, Jae. It's not like you." Ilhoonie Hyung frowned. I shook my head. _

_ "It's not that, hyung.."_

_ "Then what, Maknae? We want to understand why you want to go back to that place?" Hyunsik Hyung's voice contained bitterness at the last part of his sentence. _

_ "My dreams.. They started again. Not to mention the flashback and panic attacks.. What if this was her way of telling me to go?" They all flinched at my mention of her. No name was dropped but they knew exactly who I was referring to. The restaurant's temperature dropped a couple of degrees as a cold atmosphere seemingly enveloped us. _

_ "Maknae—"_

_ "I want to go, hyungs.. I think it's time to finally let her go." Despite reluctant, they allowed me. Not without dropping several rules for me to follow while i'm there. Jeez. _

~~

👑 **3rd Person Point of View **👑

Half an hour past 5 am, all 3rd year advisers started allowing students to board the buses. Four modest size bus were parked at Sekang High's spacious parking lot. They weren't for an average field trip. No. They were rented for a special 3-day trip specifically for the graduating classes of Sekang High. That explains the handful number of buses as the said school only has 4 classes for each year. 

Each bus can accomodate 60 students. They look like standard buses. 14 rows on each side with each row having 2 seats, excluding the last row at the very back which has 4 seats. Class 3-C boarded the 3rd bus, at least the students that were already there at that moment. 

Each student carried a worn out look, probably still sleepy. It was technically still dawn as the sun hasn't risen up yet. Teacher Kim can't help but smile at the sight of his zombie-looking students. He stood at the middle of the aisle as he observed the teenagers who were settling in their chosen seats. Their class, or any class in their school in particular, were not remotely close to filling the 60 seats. They would hardly fill half of it. For that, Teacher Kim allowed the students to choose their preferred seats. Well, not like he could do anything. This way, he would have less students standing up in the middle of travelling because he or she didn't particularly get along with their assigned seatmates or simply because they wanted to take a selfie with their best friends who sat 6 rows or more behind them. 

Teacher Kim sighed. That would have been total chaos. 

Currently, he was checking the class attendance. Giving the paper in his hands one run over, he could conclude that only 7 students were missing. It wasn't much of a problem. They still have half an hour before departure anyway. 

"Morning, Teacher." A slightly hoarse voice greeted him from behind. He glanced, surprised to see a yawning Gong Taekwang. It was strange to see his delinquent student in casual clothes. Maybe because it's rare for him to see him in them since he's always in uniform when he sees him. Well, aside from that time he joined the singing contest. He was wearing a suit then. 

His fashion sense took him off guard for a second. The teacher pegged him to be one of those teenagers who hardly put any effort in their clothes, let alone fashion sense. But Gong Taekwang wasn't one of them, it seems. The guy can dress up. 

He was wearing a pair of expensive branded rubber shoes, nicely fitted white jeans and a black long sleeved turtle neck pull over sweater. The combination was simple enough but the brat carried it with such charisma and appeal that one could easily mistake him as a model, celebrity or idol, the teacher had noted. On the student's hand was a moderate size plain black duffel bag. On the other was his phone that has an earphone connected to it, one of its' piece was plugged on his right ear while the other was hanging loosely around his neck. 

"G-Gong Tae? You came?!" Were the only words the Teacher could utter. No longer out of amazement for his fashion sense but due to an entirely different reason. Said student came to approach him the day of the contest, declaring that he won't be joining the trip. He could remember himself clearing his desk that day, preparing to leave when Gong Taekwang came to the faculty, asking for him. That was after the announcement he made about the additional reward the class would receive. His singer for a student told him that he won't be joining the class trip. He did tried to convince him but his student stood firm with his answer of not coming. It seemed that time that nothing would change his mind. So, it surprised him to see him now. 

Gong Taekwang's decision of coming was more of a last minute one. That night after the contest, he dreamed of her. It seemed as though she was giving him a message. A sign he can't simply ignore. 

He was hesitant, though. He spent the night before thinking whether it was the right decision or not. He was awake till 1 am, exhaustion being the only reason why he managed to sleep the last few hours.

Teacher Kim gave way to Gong Taekwang, letting him pass. Said student mindlessly chose a seat, about 5 rows before the last set of seats at the back. He would have chosen to sit at that last row but his rival beat him to it already. Kwon Gi Tae and his small gang were already seated and settled there. 

Yawning, he plugged in the other earphone in his ear and shifted to a more comfortable position. He leaned his head on the window of the bus and prepared himself for a nap. As he was losing grip of his consciousness to sleep, someone flopped down next to him. It startled him awake. He was shock to see Go Eun Bi seating beside him.


	33. Travel

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: ReinAstraea / JeRein_14

**🎶🎵🎶**

**👑 3rd Person Point of View 👑**

Eun Bi stopped dead on her tracks once her eyes landed on the guy slowly dosing off at the far end of the bus. She was standing by the entrance of the transportation, her head failed to wrap around the idea that he's here. Gong Taekwang is actually here.. 

But why?

"Yah. Eun Bi-ah! Why did you stop?" Her twin sister asked, frowning as she adjusted her hold on her bag. Eun Bi was walking ahead of her when they entered the bus. So, it confused her when she suddenly stopped. When her twin didn't answer, she decided to trace her line of sight. By finding out what or who she's looking at, Eun Byul might find the reason behind her sister's strange reaction.

Eun Byul wasn't exactly surprised when she realized that it was Gong Tae. In fact, she might now actually know the reason why her sister was so surprised when she saw him. Last night, Eun Byul asked why she looked glum despite the promising trip ahead of them. Her kind sister answered, saying that Gong Tae refused to come. That no matter how much she tried convincing the guy, he just won't budge. It surprised Eun Byul. Gong Taekwang, the guy who's madly and deeply in love with her sister, refused her? She was surprised to find out that he didn't give in, like he would normally do. 

The older twin isn't exactly close with the delinquent. Though, despite that, she knew his absolute weakness. Gong Taekwang could never refuse Go Eun Bi. _Never_. He can give a good fight but he always gives in. _Always_. 

'_Should have known.. He really can't refuse Eun Bi. That guy's totally whipped._' Go Eun Byul can't help but smirk. 

"Isn't that Gong Taekwang? I thought he told you that he isn't coming?" Eun Byul asked, her tone teasing. She nudged her twin with her shoulder, effectively snapping her out from her thoughts. 

"H-He did! He said he wasn't c-coming.. I didn't think h-he'll change his mind.." Eun Bi frowned, still confused with the situation. She was troubled. She wanted to ask why he decided to come after declaring so strongly that he won't. She wants to know what changed his mind. Or who—

There's a small nagging part in her hoping that it was because of her that he decided to come...

"Go sit beside him, Eun Bi." She snapped her eyes towards her sister, shocked by her words. They, after all, decided days ago that they'll sit together. 

"Eh? But Unni—"

"Don't worry. I understand. I'll go sit beside Yi Ahn instead. Go talk to him." Eun Bi wanted to protest but seeing the soft smile in her sister's made her stop. She did understood her. Eun Bi smiled, before giving her twin a hug. 

"Thanks, _Unnie_. I owe you one.."

  
~~

"Eh? G-Go Eun Bi?" The once drowsy delinquent suddenly burst with life as he stared at the smiling girl next to him. 

"I do hope this seat isn't taken.." She trailed off, tilting her head as she waited for him to respond. 

"N-No, it isn't. Wait—you're s-seating here? How about your s-sister?" The delinquent asked, his head swiveled around, his eyes roaming every part of the bus for a sign of the other twin. It didn't take long. In fact, all he needed to do was look on the row directly across their seat and he'll find Go Eun Byul seated there with Han Yi Ahn. The two already engaged in a friendly chatter. 

"She wanted to catch up with her bestfriend, I think.. And well.. I wanted to catch up with m-mine as well." That startled Gong Taekwang. He looked at his best friend who was somewhat flustered. It took a few seconds for Eun Bi's words to digest. When it did, the ex-trainee can't help but smile softly. Seeing the embarrassed tint on her cheeks, Taekwang could only conclude one thing.. 

'_It must have taken a lot courage to say that..'_

Gong Taekwang sighed before he sank deeper in his seat. He can't let Eun Bi do all the work here, he thought. 

"Now you mention it.. It has been a while since we hang out." He started off light, wanting to ease her tension. 

"Whose fault was it? You're the one who's suddenly surrounded by people!" Eun Bi joked, referring to the times when they were interrupted constantly by students asking for Gong Taekwang. The singing contest held during the Founding Anniversary of the school brought new kind of attention to the once feared and isolated delinquent. Before, he would be avoided. Students knew better. They would stray away from his path, given his reputation. Now, he was being willingly approached! Students, especially those from lower years, would come up to him to either say hi or give him presents. A few invitations to hang out were also thrown his way, to which he always rejected. 

Gong Taekwang knew that the contest will bring him some attention. What he didn't expect was to be completely pushed under the spotlight. He miscalculated, he admits. He underestimated the consequences. At this point, his secret was in danger of being exposed. But... He doesn't regret it. Not one bit. 

The excited and happy smiles on his _hyungs_' faces when he met up with them after the contest was worth all the risk. For once, Gong Taekwan—no.. Yook Sungjae knew he did the right thing. His _hyungs_ were happy. That's what matters right now. 

"I'm sorry, I guess..?" He let out a shaky laugh, somewhat guilty for causing her trouble. Eun Bi shook her head and smile. 

"It's okay, Taekwang-ah."

~~

"Eh? You have a really interesting taste in music. " an hour had passed since they departed. Eun Bi borrowed his phone, hoping to ease her boredom. She already went through his gallery. She found nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, it didn't contain much. A few selfies here and there. Some pictures related to online games he often plays. And was that a cat? 

The guy didn't show it but he was nervous. He knew he shouldn't be since he cleaned up that phone thoroughly. He learned to be extra cautious since last year. His phone was stolen by Cha Song Joo as some kind of prank. He was lucky that he managed to retrieved it back before she could find anything remotely damaging. 

He bought another phone. That one he used to communicate with his _hyungs_. Everything in that phone is confidential. All related to BTOB. Their selfies together, their personal numbers, contact details and such. Even his _hyungs_ daily schedules and new album details. They tend to inform him of their agenda. 

"I didn't peg you to be someone who enjoys ballad! It seems that you like Kim Dong Ryul and Lee Seunggi the most.." Gong Taekwang shrugged at that. 

"What did you expect really?"

"Uhh.. Rock music or Heavy Metal?" Eun Bi flushed, feeling embarassed for judging her best friend's taste in music. The delinquent wasn't a bit offended by her speculations. He guessed that it came with the bad boy reputation he carried along. Truthfully, he's not fond of trendy and loud music, the music preference idol groups seemed to take these days. He didn't like the lack of emotions in them. 

Gong Taekwang preferred music that touches one's heart and soul. Call him cheesy or corny but that's just the type of music he enjoys listening to. Ballads, above all, are his favorites. They don't just bring out the emotions of the song but also the vocal abilities and colors of the singers. 

"Not a big fan of loud music, to be honest."

"Ahh. So, you don't like kpop groups then?" She asked. The question made Gong Tae hesitate. It was such an innocent question that he couldn't bring himself to lie. 

"Well.. There is one kpop group I listen to..." He trailed off. This caught the attention of not only Eun Bi, but also those seating around them who was casually listening in on their conversation in the first place. Cha Song Joo and Lee Shijin prompted themselves up their seats as they looked down on the two who sat directly behind them. Eun Byul can be seen leaning in from her seat across them as well. 

"Eh? You listen to kpop groups, Gong Tae?" Shijin didn't bother hiding her surprise. 

"One. I clearly mentioned listening to only one." At this point, Gong Taekwang was getting annoyed discovering that they had been eavesdropped on. 

"Who then? Is it EXO? Winner? Super Junior?" Shijin asked, her tone was genuine curiosity.

"Tch. I'm sure he prefers girl groups like Girls Generation or Miss A!" Cha Song Joo teased, earning a snicker from Eun Byul. Gong Tae can only roll his eyes at their antics. 

"BTOB. I prefer BTOB's music among other groups." He should feel guilty or somewhat anxious for dropping a big hint like that.. 

But all he can feel was pride as he utter those words. 


	34. Grand Hotel

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: ReinAstraea / JeRein_14

**🎶🎵🎶**

"For this morning, we will follow a strict schedule." Mr. Kim announced. Our bus had just passed Damyang's grand terminal at this point. It was a little pass 10 am right now. Like I had originally expected, it took about 4 hours to reach the place. My classmates, unfortunately, weren't on the same boat. Most were complaining halfway through the trip, whining loudly about the long journey on the road. It's to be expected, I guess. It was all their first time here after all. But still, Teacher Kim had mentioned before that Damyang is far. Class President even threw in a comment, saying how long it'll take. I didn't hear them complaining then. They probably brushed off their comments, thinking that they were just joking and pulling their leg. Ha. I wish. 

I used to like long road trips before. Way back then, we would leave Seoul at dawn, seeking to reach Damyang before the sun rises. Us, four, would board our family size car and drive the night away. Father–I mean my old man–would, of course, drive, while the rest of us would either eat our packed snacks or tell stories. It was a blissful memory. That's just it._. A memory. _

10 minutes later, the bus entered the parking lot of an expensive looking hotel. I looked up at the building with indifference, used to the kind of extravagant sight. The rest of the class didn't really share my nonchalance. Most peered out the bus windows, staring goggly at the establishment. 

"Holy c-crap! That's w-where we're staying?!" One of Gi Tae's goons had exclaimed, whistling low. 

"God! T-This is amazing!" I heard another one comment. I wasn't interested enough to find out who.

**Yook_can_do_it**: _Arrived safely. FINALLY._

I sent the message to our secret group chat, sneaking glances at my classmates to make sure they weren't paying attention to me. It wasn't hard. All of them had their eyes glued on the building outside. 

**Ilhoonmj**: _Eh? It's like 10 already? Damyang's THAT far? _  
**Hutazone**: _Thank goodness you updated us. I was starting to get worried. You better eat something, Maknae! You have a long day ahead you. _  
**Btobpeniel**: _Make sure to take lots of photos, Sungjae-yah!_

I typed in a short reply just as the bus came to a complete stop. Most student around me packed their stuffs immediately and rushed out of the vehicle. Teacher Kim attempted to stop and calm the crowd of students but wasn't able to do a thing. He was just shoved aside as majority of the students poured out. Teacher Kim let out an exasperated sigh and ushered us few remaining students out of the bus. Amongst the few who didn't force their way out were Eun Bi, Eun Byul, Water Boy and the Class President. 

We, along with Teacher Kim, trekked the same path as the chaotic group of overly excited students. Once entering the hotel premises, I heard my few companions gasp in fascination. The hotel was undeniably a high class one. Definitely a five star. The hotel's lobby was large and spacious. The color scheme of gold and silver working well with the crystal walls and marble floor. The ceiling was high, a teardrop crystal three layer chandelier hanging at the very center. An elegant staircase at the opposite end of the entrance. It was a typical expensive hotel. 

We approached the gawking group of students who inconveniently stood and gathered at the center of the room. Most of their bags were dropped to the floor, seemingly forgotten as they openly stare and gawk at the sight. I can only facepalm. How embarrassing.. 

A few guests who were lounging at the lobby were sneaking glances at our group, laughing silently. 

"Umm? Excuse me? May we help you?" Three of the hotel staffs finally approached us, probaly bothered by the gaping group of teenagers. That woke everyone out of their trance. At least most of them had the decency to feel ashamed and embarrassed. The students turned to look at Teacher Kim who flustered at the sudden attention. He floundered with his duffel bag, searching for something. 

"Ahh.. Yes.. Uhh.. We're.. I mean.. Uhh.." He stuttered as he rampaged through his stuff, probably looking for the paper from our sponsor. He was sweating uncomfortably, obvious discomfort and nervousness was radiating off of him. It was almost pitiful to watch. 

"I.. Ahh.. Sorry.. I'm j-just.." The staff was starting to look at Teacher Kim suspiciously. I saw one of them gesture to the staff behind the front desk. Probably motioning to call the guards. 

"Excuse me, sir? Do you have any business with our hotel? If so, please do state it. If not, i'm sorry but we'll have to ask the guard to see you out. Our hotel is exclusive for customers only." I can only raise an eyebrow at that. Geez. How rude.. 

"Uhh, no! We're actually–" a guard came to us, sizing up the situation. None of my classmates said anything, all scared to speak. Most probably doesn't know what's happening. When the guard was about to grab Teacher Kim, I knew I had to do something. 

"Is that how you treat your guests here? If so, please do direct me to your manager. I want to file a complaint." I spoke out, my voice firm and thick. I made sure that my aura change was noticeable. From Gong Taekwang, my aura shifted to that of a real Yook. No. Not Yook Sungjae. He's someone humble and crazy. Far from the image of what a Yook should have. At least that's what the head of the family thinks. I'm talking about the vibe worthy of the only son of the Yook Company and Enterprises. A true heir of a million dollar company. 

Like that would ever happen.. I have no plans on taking over his company. 

"O-Oh.. Umm. I'm s-sorry, sir.. We didn't–"

"Are you going to assist us or should we go find another hotel with better service and more welcoming staff?" That seemed to do the trick. The guard stopped his pursuit and left us with a hasty apology. Two of the staff started ridding us off our stuff while one run off to the front desk, probably to ask for a few bell boys to help them.

"We do apologize for our rude manners, Sir. We were just taking some needed precautions. Of course we're more than delighted to assist you and your group. Did you make reservations or are you just planning to book your rooms now?" I waved my hand in front of me, a sign that i'm dismissing her apology. 

"We have reservations under Lee Sun Hee's name, I believe?" I glanced back at Teacher Kim for confirmation who then had presented a letter to the staff. Presumably from the singer herself, with her own handwriting and signature. The staff gone over the letter, reading with her eyes wide as she digested its content.

"So, you're the ones Ms. Lee had booked for. We were fairly surprised when she reserved so many rooms a few days ago. She didn't leave any details but did say that she'll send a message. I guess the letter was the message she was referring to. Though, may I ask what's your relationship with her?" I honestly didn't feel like explaining to her in details. It was a long story, after all. Also, I didn't want to leave any loose ends.

"She's an... acquaintance of some sort." I trailed off, not really knowing how to refer her. She's still a respected figure after all. I don't think we're friends or perhaps she may think so but I can't really find myself to do the same. She's just way too far up there. It doesn't feel right to be so comfortable around her. There's also the fact that she's a big sunbae to my _hyungs_.

A staff handed me a number of keys attached in a key ring while explaining the interior of the rooms. I handed them over to Mr. Kim who started partnering the class up. Six people in one room from what I'm hearing. By gender, of course. There's a total of 30 students in our class, meaning there should be 5 rooms. Or at least that's what it should have been. I wasn't really paying attention as I was chatting with my _hyungs_. The staffs smartly shut their mouths and patiently waited for us to finish, probably afraid that i'll call them out on it again. It took another 5 minutes for Mr. Kim to finish the room assigning. He handed each key to who he deemed as the most responsible for each group.

"Gong Tae? Who are your roommates?" I heard Lee Shijin ask me. She, along with the other girls, came up to me while everyone was busy collecting their stuff and looking for their roommates. Her question baffled me for a second.

"Yeah. I don't think I heard your name being called. " Cha Song Joo clarified. I can only shrug. I didn't really hear my name. Probably a mistake on Teacher Kim's part.

"I didn't too." Eun Bi agreed. I was about to reply, stating that it's probably a small mistake when Teacher Kim approached us himself. 

"Teacher! Good thing you're here. I think you made a mistake. Gong Tae wasn't called." Instead of looking guilty or ashamed like I thought he would for forgetting me, he only smiled. He extended his right hand towards me and prompted me to do the same. When I did, he dropped a key on my palm. 

"It wasn't a mistake. You actually have a room by yourself, Gong Tae. It was a special request by our sponsors. A king deserves royal treatment, as they quoted." 


	35. Chaebol

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: ReinAstraea / JeRein_14

**🎶🎵🎶**

"Eh?! But Teacher! I don't want a huge room by myself.." _Because it's lonely and I get enough of that at home already._ I almost added but didn't. It's actually one of the things I'm looking forward to on this trip. Sleeping in a room with other people. Even if said room is spacious and similar to my own back at the mansion. I won't even mind if i'm in the same room with that stupid Kwon Gi Tae or even Water Boy! As long as i'm not alone.. 

It's not that i'm afraid or anything. In fact, i'm used to it which is precisely why I wanted a change. It's always been fun when I sleep over at my _hyungs_ place. Despite the fact that we're all crammed in their living room, with pillows and blankets laid on the floor, I always had the most peaceful sleep there. I'm not sure if its the presence of other people or was it the thought that my _hyungs_, the very people I trust the most, was surrounding me. I knew I was safe there. I was looking forward to this trip not for the activities but for the sleep. I was so sure that I'll have a nice sleep here but I guess that's not going to happen. Like any other night, i'm staying at a large room by myself. The very thought was suffocating. 

"Sorry, Gong Tae. It's a request made by our sponsors. I can't really deny it. " Teacher Kim tried to console me but not really doing a good job at it. Our large group gone on ahead, most wanting to check their rooms and discard their stuff before going on to do our activities. Half of the class, including Teacher Kim, used the first elevator on the lobby. The second half used the other one. Our rooms were situated at the 6th floor of the building. 

"Thank you for the assist earlier, Gong Tae. If it weren't for what you said, I guess it'll take longer for us to book our rooms." Teacher Kim admitted, placing a hand on my shoulder. I gave him a shrug, not really seeing it as a big deal. I just spoke my mind out. It was true that they were being rude. Being a high class hotel doesn't really give them the pass to look down on people. It wasn't obvious but the way their eyebrows rose earlier, the long side glances and their chins in the air. It was clear that they were looking down on us, probably thinking that we were some kind of lost tourists who just wanted to take a peek at their expensive and 'out-of-our-reach' hotel. 

"They were being rude and act too high up on their horses when in fact, this is just a mediocre high class hotel." I guess that were the wrong words to say because it attracted my other classmates attention. 

"You call this mediocre?! They have crystal chandeliers and walls for crying out loud!" Someone from the right side of elevator yelled out. I didn't care to see who it was. 

"Crystals are common in high class hotels. The whole gold and silver scheme was most likely decided to give the hotel an elegant and glamorous image. I call it cheating really, since both colors symbolizes wealth and fortune, which generally fools people into thinking that the object it is associated to is indeed expensive. In reality, I hardly saw any precious or extravagant furniture, display or painting. I can probably go as far as to say that this hotel just recently upgraded to its current star status." The look of surprise and amazement in my classmates eyes made me want to curse myself. I knew I should have kept my mouth shut! Urgh. While mentally scolding myself, I felt a pat on my shoulder. 

"You know.. Because of your crazy antics at school, I often forget that you came from an extremely wealthy family.. Of course this is normal for you.. You're a Chaebol after all." As if everyone's attention on me wasn't enough. The elevator quieted down. The few chatters here and there that was present a few seconds ago died. I can feel several pairs of eyes on me. I casted Teacher Kim a dry look. At least he had the decency to look ashamed. 

Teacher Kim knew that i'm the son—well, secret son—of the director. He knew because someone needed to keep an eye on me. I won't be surprised if he's the only one who he told. I'm honestly fine with it. I know for a fact that Teacher Kim genuinely cares for me and not just because his boss told him so. From what I found out, Teacher Kim even stood up for me in front of Fath—err Mr. Yook before. In multiple occasions. I'm actually surprised that he hasn't fired him yet. Though, I guess it has to do with the fact that he told him an important secret and can't afford to keep him away. It'll pose problem for him if he fires Teacher Kim now. 

"Gong T-Tae?! A c-chaebol?!" Cha Song Joo broke the silence as the elevator's doors opened. This only allowed the rest of the class, those who used the other elevator, to hear her words. They stood frozen shock as they looked at me with wide eyes. I can only roll my eyes as I stepped out of the elevator. I adjusted my hold on my duffel bag and examined the keychain attached to my room key. It read the number 616. I can hear my classmates throw questions after questions but I chose to ignore them. I started walking off, along the hallway. 

"Ya! Gong Tae! Make sure to meet us at the hotel's lobby in half an hour! We're heading off to our first itinerary then." Teacher Kim called out me which I responded with a thumbs up. 

~~

**Yook_can_do_it**: _Hyungs? You busy? _

I sent a message to our GC as I laid comfortably on the almost king size bed. The moment I entered the room, I threw my belongings on the nearest chair and trudged towards the bed. I didn't bother looking around the suite, though I did a quick look over. It wasn't sonething overly fancy. A king sized bed covered with red sheets stood at the middle of the room, a white marble bed side table at its side with three drawers, a huge LED TV that's at least 70 inches across it with a long leather black sofa located just on the foot of the bed. There's also a mini fridge, a large white closet, two air-conditioners on either side of the room, a heater and two big shelves. There are also two doors, one was made of white wood pobably leading to what I presume is the bathroom and the other one was transparent which I can see leads to the balcony. One large window was covered with elegant red velvet curtain. The floor was pure white, a huge cotton velvet rug positioned at the middle. What was the highlight of the room was the two-tear drop chandelier at the center of the room. It wasn't as big and glamorous as the one at the lobby but it was definitely expensive. 

**Ilhoonmj**: _Nope. Not really._   
Hutazone: _You need something, Maknae? _  
**Lee_cs_btob**: _missing us already, kid? _  
**Yook_can_do_it**: _I'm gonna call. _  
**Yook_can_do_it**: _So throw Changsub Hyung out. I don't want to talk to him_. 

_Yook_can_do_it is requesting a group video call.. _

Not a minute later, the call was answered. I was confused at first when only one of them picked up since it's uncommon for them to ignore my call. Especially when they're not busy. My questions were answered the moment Minhyuk _hyung's_ line cleared. 

"Hey, maknaeee~" all six voices blended together. From the screen, I can see all six members, all crammed together inside a car. It wasn't that the car was small. It was a 9 seater SUV van after all. They were just squeezing close to each other to appear on screen. 

"Eh? You guys have a schedule today?" I asked, confused since I had no idea they had one today. 

"Err–you could say that.." Ilhoonie _Hyung_ said, scratching his cheek while wearing a bashful smile. I raised an eyebrow at that. Huh.. Strange. 

"I thought all your schedules are halted? At least after all the preparations for the concert are over?" This is certainly suspicious. 

"It's kind of a sudden schedule. Sorry for not informing you, Sungjae-ya.." Hyunsik _hyung_ apologized which I immediately waved off. I wasn't mad in the first place so an apology was unnecessary. 

"Anyways, give us a tour to your hotel room! We're assuming you're alone right now since you managed to call us.." Minhyuk _Hyung_ asked. I sighed, giving them an explanation as to what's happening. 

~~

20 minutes into the call, I bid my _hyungs_ a goodbye. I quickly changed clothes, throwing in a blue turtle neck top with a black leather jacket over it, partnered with black denim jeans and rubber shoes. I briefly glanced at the full length mirror, inspecting my look. Satisfied, I snatched my phone, wallet and room keys from the table and left. 

Entering the lobby, I was greeted by majority of my classmates. Seems like almost everyone was there, saved a few. Nearing the large group, they started openly staring at me which I found uncomfortable. It made me uneasy. Choosing to ignore it, I stopped beside my own group. Right beside Eun Bi to be precise, who greeted me with a bright smile. I greeted her the same way. Lee Shijin, Cha Song Joo and Go Eun Byul stood near, flashing me teasing smiles. For what, I can only guess.. 

"Guess the whole Chaebol thing is true, then. Judging from your clothes.." Cha Song Joo pointed out, closely inspecting my jacket. I cursed mentally, realizing that it was one of my expensive clothes. From a Balenciaga collection nonetheless. Trying to keep my cool, I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in an almost defensive manner. 

"Yeah yeah.. It's true. Happy? Good. Now leave it be." I replied dryly, giving her a flat stare. Instead of looking offended by my sarcastic tone, she looked shocked. 

"Eh? I didn't think you'll admit it this easily. Tch. You're no fun. We were actually planning on teasing you until you give in." She replied, with an almost similar dry tone. Her response earned her a glare from me. 

"I still can't process it, to be honest. We sort of suspected you to be well off but to be a chaebol? Just.. Wow.." Lee Shijin didn't even bother hiding her amazement. Geez.. And I call these people my friends..

I froze for a moment. To think that I thought of it so smoothly.. Almost so naturally.. It felt.. Good.. 

"Deal with it. And just to clarify.. My father's rich. Not me. Now, let's move on." My tone held finality, leaving no room for argument. Though, I don't think they caught it. As the girls wanted to ask more, Teacher Kim arrived. Talk about great timing. He gathered us all up and handed us a few pieces of paper..

"Here are the list of our schedule for the next three days. Included there are the time and the exact location of each destination. I also included a map of Damyang, just in case you get lost." I gone over the schedule, nodding slightly in silent approval. The activities were simple enough but not exactly boring. I've done everything on it multiple times already in the past but for the sake of nostalgia and reminiscing, I wouldn't mind doing them again. I almost snorted at his last comment though. As if i'll get lost here. I know Damyang like the back of my hand. If anything, i'm more precise than a map. 

"For now, let's have lunch at the hotel dining hall before we go out for our first itinerary."


	36. Pent up Rage

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: ReinAstraea / JeRein_14

**🎶🎵🎶**

Our list of itinerary was entertaining enough to say the least. Damyang is known to be a nature friendly paradise and especially perfect for an ecological kind of trip. Most tourist spots here are comprised of nature related places, gardens, culture associated spots and temples. Damyang isn't as urbanized as the major cities in Korea but it does have it's own fair share of beauty and uniqueness that can entertain tourists and outlanders. 

The places included in the list were the standard tourist spots that Damyang is most known for. Too cliche in my part, to be honest. These places are indeed beautiful and visit-worthy but Damyang has many undiscovered and underrated spots that I can assure would fascinate and amaze my classmates, or anyone for that matter, more than these lot. I can point out a much more aesthetic garden than the one on the list. A more stunning lake. An older and more ancient temple. A bigger forest.

In other words, I can make a much better list than this, one of which I know even Kwon Gi Tae and his lot can enjoy and appreciate. Then again, i'm laying low. No need to attract more attention than necessary. It'll be far better to just keep my mouth shut and go on with it. 

As of the moment, we're at Joknokwon Bamboo Forest. Just as the name of the place implies, it's filled with hundreds of bamboo inside its premises. It's a good thing I wore rubber shoes since the place was a spot for trekking and walking. I've been here dozen of times before that I got the whole place memorized.

When we were here in Damyang for vacation years ago, mom always see it to include Joknokwon to her list of places to visit. She always liked hiking and outdoor activities. Something my old man didn't share. He always did preferred to stay at home and work. 

"Urgh. I'm starting to get thirsty with all this walking. You guys seen a food stall earlier?" I heard Cha Song Joo asked. She never was dressed for trekking, I took note. With her long, cream coat, maroon turtle neck shirt, black leather pants and ankle heeled boots.. She was bound to have a hard time. True that it was mid-December and almost snowing but still.. Trekking in a forest, cold weather or not, one would still surely sweat. 

"I don't think we passed one yet.." Water Boy commented which was confirmed by Class President. Most of the class did choose to stick together. 

"If we walk a bit more, we'll be able to pass by a hot dog stand. They sell bottled water. Some carbonated drink, too." I unconsciously answered, not really paying attention as I was texting my hyungs. 

**Yook_can_do_it**: _hyungsss! I'm bored. _  
**Imhyunsik**: _already? You haven't been there for 3 hours yet! _  
**Hutazone**: _He's right. How can you be bored so easily? _

I was busy with texting that I failed to notice how my classmates exchanged confused glances. 

"Do anyone know where the restroom is?" I heard Eun Byul asked. I, again, was too busy to register the playful tone she used. 

"Just go back. Turn right when you see a souvenir shop. You won't miss the restroom signboard." Again, an unconscious answer. 

**Yook_can_do_it**: _we're just walking! There's nothing new to see here.. It's been the same as when I was a kid! _  
**btobpeniel**: _aweee. Come on, maknae.. Try to enjoy it a bit! You did insisted on going. _

I missed the way Eun Byul nudged at Lee Shijin. I failed to see the mirth and mischief that passed through their eyes. All because I was busy with my damn phone. 

"Anyone know a pretty spot here? I want to take pictures!" Lee Shijin asked loudly. 

"Go up ahead. Walk for at least 3 minutes then turn left by the first green bench you'll see. If you walk a bit more, you'll find yourself near the foot of a moderate size water fall." I hadn't really realized what I was babbling about till someone snatched my phone from my hands. By instinct, I glared at the thief. 

"What's the big dea—"

"You've been here before right, Gong Tae? That's why you know the place so well." At Eun Byul's choice of words, my glare crumbled and turned into an expression of pure shock.

"You had it all wrong—" Some lame excuse was about to escape my mouth when Eun Byul once again cut me off. 

"No use in denying it, Gong Tae. Now that we know you're rich, it's not gonna be much of a surprise to find out that you've been to countless of places around the country. Maybe even abroad too." She reasoned out. Realizing how right she was and how busted I am, my shoulder deflated a bit. She's right. I screwed up. Trying to cover it up would be completely useless now. 

"Fine. It's true that I've been here before. Countless of times, in fact. But the whole travelling around the world isn't in any way true. Just because i'm some kind of Chaebol doesn't mean i'm a spoiled brat who's used to getting whatever he wants." I reasoned, my irritation slowly showing. This is precisely why I don't want to reveal my family status. THEY'RE NOT GOING TO LET IT GO. NEVER. 

"You sure about that? Since the beginning, Gong Taekwang has always been the epitome of spoiled and brat. Boastful, arrogant, and loud." Kwon Gi Tae saw the perfect opportunity to attack me. He probably noticed that my wealth was a sensitive topic for me. Now he knows, he'll just continue on hitting me with it until he gets the reaction he wants. I did what I thought was best. I kept walking, ignoring him and everyone else. 

"That was out of line, Kwon Gi Tae! And you know it!" I heard Cha Song Joo yelled. I glanced back, wanting to stop her but what I saw just made my blood boil. Cha Song Joo had grabbed him by his elbow, probably thinking that he'll stop if someone intervened. Kwon Gi Tae didn't like that. He was too engrossed with the thought that he could finally get back at me that he harshly pushed Cha Song Joo away just so he could advance towards me. Thankfully, the twins were near enough to cushion her fall. She still lost balance though, kneeling on the ground as the twins were on either side of her. Worriedly, I tried to approach them, wanting to make sure that she's alright. I was roughly pushed back by non other than the gorilla himself. I glared at him with such intensity that his goons can't help but take a wary step back. Kwon Gi Tae stayed, though. 

"Now that I think about it.. That's probably why you weren't expelled despite breaking hundreds of school rules. You used your money and bought the council. Such a privileged bastard. You're the kind of jerk that uses money to get what he wants. The type of idiot that thinks he's above everyone else. Am I right?" He continued pushing me back as he sharply dropped his accusations. Class President and a few guys tried to get him off of me but he just ignored everyone. I don't really know why he's acting like this when I haven't stepped in his way for weeks. Probably the pent up rage for years had finally exploded. The revelation of me being a Chaebol just triggered it. As I watch him explode, I can see the pain and clear envy in his eyes. It shocked me for a second. Was he jealous of me? 

"I really hate bastards like you! The kind who had it easy! The kind that steps on people below them just to show them how far up they are! I absolutely loathe jerks who never worked hard for anything!" With that final outburst, he punched me right in the face. I tumbled back, landing on my butt. I felt someone run to me. Eun Bi kneeled by my side as she glared up at the Kwon Gi Tae. 

It was silent then. No one spoke as everyone was frozen in shock. Surprised that Kwon Gi Tae picked a fight with me without being provoked. Stunned that I hadn't gone up and fought back. 

After what seems like an eternity, I looked up at Gi Tae and gave him the most pained smile anyone in Class 3-C had ever seen. 

"_**Who ever told you I had it easy?"**_

At that moment, one of my walls broken down.. 


	37. Revelation

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: ReinAstraea / JeRein_14

**🎶🎵🎶**

"Who ever told you I had it easy?" I had on a pained smile. One that screams grief and suffering. One that screams for help. With everyone's stunned expression, I can tell that everyone saw through my smile. That they got my message. Even Kwon Gi Tae who was raging with anger earlier. Seeing my expression simmered him down. 

"O-Of course you h-had it easy! Y-You're rich! Every rich perso—" He was stuttering, flustered as he saw that he was getting more than he bargained on. 

"The rich doesn't own all the happiness in the world just as how the poor doesn't own all its problems. We're all humans, after all. Everyone is bound to experience hardships and struggles throughout their life, no matter their family status nor name. Just because I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth doesn't mean I had it easy." My tone turning dark as I finished my little speech. 

"Psh. What kind of problems does your highness have? Too much money to spend? Too many rooms in your mansion? Too many—" seeing as I won't get through him like this, I went with a different kind of approach. One that reveals a bit more about myself. Risky but i'm too tired right now to think. 

I just want this confrontation over and done with. I'm tired and too hurt to think rationally. 

"Problems like how my father stole my life. Problems like how my own flesh and blood loathes me for simply existing. Problems like how my father preferred me dead." Now that got him, and everyone else for that matter, to shut up. They all looked at me, thunderstruck and dumbfounded. 

"B-But you—"

"Just because i'm rich, doesn't mean I have the perfect life. If anything, I would gladly trade with someone. Anyone. But alas, even i'm not evil enough to wish my situation upon someone else. I never had it easy. Truth be told.. I've been fighting a losing battle my whole life." My voice turned flat as my face was void with any kind of emotion. Another moment of silence enveloped our group. No one dared to move as they tried to process what they heard. 

That moment was when I felt it again. The tightening of my chest and the sudden gasp of air. I was gonna have a panic attack and like hell i'll let my classmates see me in such state. I've said more than enough. I've opened too many doors. I instinctively squeezed Eun Bi's hand who unconsciously slipped to mine throughout my speech. Surprised, she looked at me. Her eyes widened when she finally processed what was about to undergo. She helped me to my feet and threw a glare at everyone, mostly at Kwon Gi Tae who had the decency to look ashamed. 

"We'll go on ahead. Tell teacher we'll wait at the bus." With that, we walked away from them. Thankfully, no one followed. Probably scared by the glare Eun Bi threw at them. If she was at least half as fiesty as her sister, then no one would dare to cross her. 

~~

At exactly 1 pm, the bus started to move. Half an hour ago, Eun Bi and I stayed at a cafe near the parking lot. She was patiently waiting for me to calm down. She didn't pry. She didn't ask. She didn't talk. I appreciate it. She sat across me, her arm laid on the table as she reached out for my hand. She was rubbing circles on my palm the whole time. I had my earphones plugged on both of my ears, letting my hyungs' music drown me. It's always been a habit of mine. When I feel a panic attack arising, I would listen to my hyungs' voices to calm myself down. Either play their songs for me to listen to or call them myself. I often settle with the former though. 

They would always drop whatever they're doing when I call. Be it a meeting with the CEO, a personal appointment or schedule. They see to it that they will answer my call. I always feel bad about it which is why I stopped calling without prior notice or announcement, only breaking it during dire moments or emergencies. Thankfully, such situation hasn't arise yet. Hopefully it won't ever come to that. 

After almost 20 minutes of listening, the impending panic attack died. I calmed down. That was when we decided to board the bus. No words were exchanged but each other's presence was more than enough. 

When our classmates started boarding, they were uncharacteristically quiet. It irked me. Especially the pitying looks they thrown at me. They probably pieced together a sob story with what clues or pieces I left with them. Regardless, I don't care. I hate pity above all. I'm a strongly independent character. Pity is something I absolutely refuse to ask for nor receive. 

Was it too much to ask for someone to actually understand me? 

At 2 pm, we arrived at Soswaewon Garden. This time, I chose to distance myself from everyone else. Even from my own small group. Even from Eun Bi. I wanted to think. Soswaewon, like Joknokwon, holds a lot of memories from when I was child. The place was just too familiar that it's triggering painful memories from my past. I needed to rub my temples or pinch the bridge of my nose a few times whenever I start seeing a glimpse of a familiar little girl's face or hearing a melodious laughter of a female child. 

Damn.. Soo Jin.. Stop messing with hyung already.. 

"Taekwang-ah? Are you alright?" I heard Eun Bi asked. I was too busy forcing her out of my thoughts that I failed to notice that she and the others had approached me. Forcing a smile, I nodded at her. She did nothing but worry about me since the start of this trip. She deserves to have fun. 

"You sure? You seem out of it." Lee Shijin inquired. I waved off her worry and assured them that I was fine. I gave them a Gong Taekwang grin. One that I had perfected over the years of acting as him. They seem to believe it. I was relieved but there was an ache. They didn't saw through my act. 

As time gone by, I tried so hard to block out the memories that kept on fighting to resurface. While my classmates were exploring the place, admiring the beauty of the garden, I was left alone to dwell. No one noticed that I was fighting an inner battle. 

To think that I thought I recovered from that panic attack.. It seems like it's starting to evolve to a flashback. _Damn_. 

Dazed, I followed my classmates as we exited the garden to the parking lot to board the bus once again. Hopefully to return back to the hotel. As we were about to cross the street, a loud scream was heard that caught everyone's attention. 

"_Someone help my baby!_" 

As my eyes landed on the scene, memories started rushing back. Before I know it, I was trapped in a flashback. 

~~

**BEEP! BEEP! **

"_GONG TAEKWANG!"_


	38. The Past

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: ReinAstraea / JeRein_14

**🎶🎵🎶**

It happened so fast. 

One moment, I was standing near my classmates as we waited for the traffic light to turn red. I was especially standing near Eun Bi who was engaged in a conversation with her twin, as well as with Cha Song Joo and Lee Shijin. I was aware that i'm in a daze, my eyes almost turning blank as small glimpses of memories started to flash through my mind. 

I can't think clearly. Heck, the idea of thinking hurts! 

It was when that shout that rang through my ears that did it. When I digested the scene in front of me, my mind automatically shut down. I don't know how but my body worked on its own.

**BEEP! BEEP! **

"_GONG TAEKWANG!_"

I heard my classmates shout at me, Eun Bi being one of them. I heard them but did nothing to stop myself. I can't stop myself. I was in the middle of a flashback with only fear, instinct and adrenalin pushing my body to move and work on its own. 

~~

I _can see her. She's wearing that denim jumper over a yellow shirt and black doll shoes. Her ebony black hair still tied in high pigtails. Her lips spread in a wide grin, her eyes lighting with utmost innocence. In her hands was the shiny red ball that she loved to play. The same one our mother gave her on her birthday two years ago. _

_ The place.. Damyang. A few blocks from our vacation house. It was almost nightfall, the sun seemed to have just set a few minutes ago. The orange tinted sky proved that. Soo Jin and I were walking beside the street. We just came back from playing in our favorite park, the one nearest to our house. Mom was wrapped up with a long due conversation with our neighbors that day, I recall, so she didn't accompany us. Dad was locked at his personal study, probably doing some office work. It was supposed to be our vacation but he's still working. No one was surprised by that anymore. _

_ We were contently walking side by side, my left hide firmly grasping her right as we trekked the streets. Soo Jin was almost bouncing beside me, animatedly telling me the story of how she became friends with her classmate who seemed to be too shy for her own good. As she did so, I noticed my shoe lace undid. I chose to drop my hold on her hand and bend down to tie it. _

_ Letting her hand go.. That proved to be the worst decision of my life.._

_ As I crouched down, I failed to notice that she had dropped her ball in the process. I failed to notice how said ball rolled in the middle of the streets. I failed to notice how she left my side to ran after it. I failed to notice the incoming car that was speeding down the street. _

_ What I did notice was the feeling of overwhelming dread and grief that went up my spine at that moment. _

_ "OPPAAAAAA–"_

_ It was then when I chose to lift my head up. Complete and utter horror filled me as I registered the scene in front of me. I wanted to ran to my sister and push her out of the way but it was that very moment when my stupid body froze. I can only watch in pure horror as I saw my sister get ran over by a car. _

_ Only when the car turn the next corner that I was able to regain control and consciousness. I ran to my sister's side, endless tears pouring down my face. I harshly dropped down on my knees as I studied what has become of my sister. _

_ My pure and innocent sister was lying on a pool of her own blood. It's the scene that had forever engraved in my mind. Soo Jin was tainted in red all over, her face shown the great amount of pain she felt. Her eyes soaked with tears as she struggled to look up at me. Seeing her dimless eyes staring at me.. Almighty.. It broke me. _

_ "S-Soo Jin.."_

  
_ "It h-hurts.. Oppa.. I-It hurts.. Am I d-dying?"_

_ Her voice quivered, fear reflected in her almost lifeless eyes. I choked down a sob. I lifted my shaking hands and caressed her cheeks. At that moment, I was aware that the accident attracted multiple people's attention. _

_ "Oh, God! Poor girl!"_

_ "I'm calling the ambulance! Someone call the police! "_

_ "She's so young."_

_ I paid them no mind. I hardly care that the spectators were almost surrounding us, throwing us pitying looks. I don't care._

_ What I do care about is how my sister is dying and i can't do anything about it. _

_ I'm fucking useless. _

_ "S-Soo Jin! D-Don't give up, o-okay? The ambulance is o-on the way.. They're g-going to help you. J-Just... J-Just don't sleep, Soo Jin. P-Please.."_

_ "O-Oppa?" She stared at me. I don't know how she managed it but she gave me a small smile. Despite the clear pain written in her face, she still managed to give me a smile. It wasn't one of her bright and blinding smiles that can light up any dark room. No. It was a pained one. _

_ One that held lost hope. She knew she was dying.. Almighty.. My sister's really dying.. _

_ "D-Don't leave Oppa alone, Soo Jin! D-Don't! P-Please!" I was desperately wailing. My sobs became strained and painful at one point but I can hardly care. I can't stop. My sister's slipping away and I can't do anything about it. _

_ "I l-love you, O-Oppa.. Don't f-forget me, okay?" It was then when she close her eyes. It was also then when I let out an agonizing scream that I was certain that the whole neighborhood heard. _

_ Another painful fact that night was how the driver wasn't caught._

_ Even today. _

~~

The scene I saw before I blacked out was familiar. It was almost the same one as years ago. It's not that the small girl was wearing a jumper or had her hair on pigtails or anything. She wasn't with an older brother either. 

What made it familiar was how the little girl was in the middle of the street while a speeding car was fast approaching. The horror on the mother's face as she stood on the sidewalk, unable to move due to shock, was also familiar. I was the same all those years ago. Body frozen as shock and horror took over. The look of fear that flashed on the little girl's face was the same one that Soo Jin had when she saw the incoming car nearing her.

It was enough to keep me moving. The flashback should have kept me frozen and stiff. It should have kept me down like all those previous ones I had. Instead, this one was different. 

This one was different because it wasn't a flashback to begin with. It was a hallucination. The scene in front of me shifted. My classmates were gone. The sun, as well. It was almost night fall. I was back in my 7-year old body. It seemed as if I was taken back in time, a few seconds before the accident. 'Soo Jin' was in the middle of the street with the car still fast approaching. 

My body moved in pure instinct and adrenalin. With a sudden push of strength and determination, I ran towards her. My legs were aching because of so much strain I used just to reach her. When I did, I pushed her to the side. We rolled on the ground. I held on to her tight, protecting her in case we get a bad landing. 

My back hit a hard concrete wall making me gasp in pain. The same time, I was pushed out of the hallucination. I was suddenly back in reality. 

Suddenly, it wasn't Soo Jin that I was holding. 

I saved a little girl from getting ran over by a car. I saved her from having the same fate as my sister. 

Still.. I can't shake off the grief and pain.. 

My sister was still dead.. 

** I still failed to save her. **


	39. What Now?

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: ReinAstraea / JeRein_14

**🎶🎵🎶**

**3rd Person Point of View**

It was like everything's in slow motion. Like a frame in a movie. Everyone watched with batted breaths as the scene unfold before them. Pure disbelief and shock enveloped their whole being as they try to register the scene. The infamous cold-hearted jerk and troublemaker of their school just risked his own life to save a little girl he didn't know from being ran over by a car. And now, said bad boy is having what seems like a panic attack at the sidewalk. 

It was hard to comprehend. No one can blame them. Gong Taekwang made it seem that he has no heart. That he has no desire to care for others beside himself. Maybe other than Eun Bi and her friends. Everyone knew he has a soft spot for her. Yet, the fact that he would jump in front of a speeding car to rescue a child was beyond them. They just couldn't understand. To further add to the confusion, Gong Taekwang was now having a panic attack. The most vulnerable state they seen him at. 

The troublemaker was lying on his side. He was curled up like a ball as he clutched his stomach almost painfully. He was breathing so heavily that his eyes were forced shut with tears brimming on each eye. Eun Bi and Mr. Kim rushed to the troublemaker's side. They assisted him, supported him as he sat right up. The boy leaned heavily back on the wall, his breathing still rugged.

"Gong Taekwang! Yah! Are you alright?!" The teacher attempted to recapture his attention to no avail. His eyes were unfocused. What bothered them was how much fear and grief was in them. Never once had they seen the troublemaker so afraid. 

"Listen to my voice, Taekwang-ah! It's alright! You saved her. Just breath!" her words seemed to just pass from ear to another. The boy just sat there, unresponsive. His eyes were glazed over, his entire body shaking and trembling. 

Overcoming from their shock, the class slowly approached the scene. Cha Song Joo and Eun Byul sat beside Eun Bi who was positioned on Gong Taekwang's right. Their teacher on his left. Lee Shijin towered over them, worried and shakened. The rest of the class stood near her. 

"W-What's happening to h-him, Teacher Kim? Is Gong Tae hurt?" Cha Song Joo asked, her voice shook with fear and worry for her friend. Hesitantly, she placed a hand on the leg nearest to her. Gong Taekwang flinched at the contact. Eun Bi and Mr. Kim saw that as a good sign. He 's not entirely unresponsive. 

"I'm not entirely sure. N-none of his school or medical records i-indicates that he has any disease or condition. I honestly d-don't know what's happening.." Teacher Kim stuttered. He was panicking. Being his homeroom teacher, he has complete access to his full school records, including his medical and personal records and papers. He read and studied all his students' information. He made sure that he was aware of their medical condition and health just so he was prepared in case of emergencies. He especially knew Gong Taekwang's records by heart. He was a peculiar case after all. Which is why he was sure that he has no recorded or known medical condition. 

Could you blame him that he was at complete lost right now? That he was panicking because his student is having a fucking panic attack in front of him and he can't do anything? That he doesn't know what to do? 

At the back of his mind, he knew that he was somehow to blame. He was an adult. A teacher nonetheless. He should take lead and make sure that his student will live. The same student who bravely _(read: stupidly)_ jumped in front of a speeding car to save a child's life. 

"D-Does anyone know of Gong Taekwang's c-condition? Has he told any of you?" The teacher finally asked after almost a minute of silence. No one dared to move at that period, afraid that they'll make Gong Tae's condition any worse. Said guy was still having a hard time breathing. At this point, he clutched the front of his shirt, near his heart. His facial expression clearly showed that he was in pain. Teacher Kim's words seemed to have unfroze Eun Bi. She placed a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch. The sudden touch gained a negative reaction. Gong Taekwang started thrashing around. It took Mr. Kim and two other boy students to restrain the confused and panicking troublemaker.

"He h-has PTSD, teacher. He once told me a-about it. He has panic attacks. They weren't as frequent as they were when he was young but h-he has them every once in a while. He a-also has hallucinations and flashbacks. They w-were uncommon but significantly worse." Everyone in hearing shot looked at Eun Bi in pure horror. Their resident troublemaker and delinquent has a severe mental disorder such as PTSD? And at what Eun Bi had indicated, he had it since he was young. What thing or event would inflict such pain and horror enough to develop post traumatic stress disorder? 

This new information was proof. They certainly don't know their classmate. 

"P-PTSD?" Eun Bi nodded and dropped the final bomb. 

"He's having a flashback." shit. 

Not even 10 seconds later, a group of males approached them with urgency. They were wearing clothing that covered most of their bodies. Long sleeves, ragged pants, caps, jackets, even face masks. 

"Jae!" Most of them shouted. As they neared, the group of students parted like the red sea. Even though most are confused due to the name they addressed him, no one voiced the question. They just let them through. Even those crouched beside Gong Taekwang, they were too shocked to even question them. They just moved and gave way. As the new group reached the panicking teen, half of them ripped their masks and caps off. 

A series of gasps was heard as most of the students started recognizing the group. 

"Y-You're BTOB!"


	40. In the Eyes of the Hyungs

###  **More than just a Troublemaker**  
WAYS 2015 Fanfiction  
By: ReinAstraea / JeRein_14

**🎶🎵🎶**

  
**3rd Person Point of View**

"Are we doing the right thing? I mean, what if Sungjae-ya gets mad at us for following him?" The obvious voice of thought and conscience of the group, Peniel, asked. Currently, the group of six were huddled in a van travelling to Damyang. His band mates gave him shrugs and smiles. 

"Don't worry too much, Peunie Peuni. Even if Jae gets mad at us, he won't stay like that for long. That guy is too soft for us." The current youngest (not maknae) of the group declared, his eyes not leaving his phone as he scrolled away. He sat beside the chicago raised. On the other side of the foreigner was Hyunsik who was snoring away. Behind them sat Changsub, Eunkwang and Minhyuk. Their van just passed the arc, which greeted them for arriving at Damyang. 

"Besides, we're doing this for Jae. To make sure that he's fine and well." Minhyuk contributed to the conversation. 

"He won't even need to know that we're here. We'll just follow them from a safe distance, make sure he's alright then leave before they do. Easy peasy." Changsub said nonchalantly. His head was leaning on the van's window, a lazy yawn escaping from his lips. 

"If you guys are sure.. " The chicago rapper trailed off, still unsure of their little espionage. 

"Besides, knowing our _maknae_, he'll be more mad about us cancelling our practice for our concert than us actually following him here." Eunkwang added, earning grunts of approval from the group. With only a few weeks left till their concert, they were supposed to be locked up at the company and practicing. Not having a 3 day trip at Damyang which was hours away from Seoul. 

They didn't skip their practice, believe it or not. They legally asked for permission from their company CEO and managers. Of course they were against it at first. Yet, when they heard their reasoning, they immediately relented. Seeing as Sungjae's wellbeing was involved, the whole company supported their decision. Their _maknae_ was an obvious favorite. He has the whole company wrapped around his fingers, no exaggeration required. He was almost adopted by 5 different people when they heard of the boy's home situation. When they found out about how Sungjae's father treats him, a handful of people immediately offered to adopt him. Including their company's preceding and succeeding CEOs. As well as some of their managers. Eunkwang, the oldest of the group, even offered! (that was close to impossible to happen, however, as he was still young and unmarried.)

"You're probably right.. Let's just try our hardest not to get caught."

~~

"Crap! Sungjae's calling! Hurry up, guys!" Minhyuk gestured for the group to come closer. They did as he told and tried to squeeze into the camera view. They were just a few minutes away from the hotel Sungjae's class checked in on when their phones simultaneously lit up as notifactions from their group chat came in. 

"Remember to act normal!" Eunkwang reminded the group as he ushered them to keep quiet. Seemingly satisfied, they all turned towards the phone as the screen featured their youngest member. 

"Hey, _maknaeee_~"

~~

Currently, the group were roaming the east side of Joknokwon Bamboo Forest. They were dressed in clothes that obviously tried to hide their appearance and identity. Their almost ridiculous outfits earned them strange looks from the other tourists yet they didn't care. They wore more outrageous outfits and get ups before in even more public and crowded places. This was nothing compared to those. 

"Sungjae's bored already!" The group snickered as they read through the messages sent by the teen. They opted to enjoy the scenes, having been on the place for the first time. They all agreed that they would, too, enjoy and make the most of it with this trip. They were there already. Might as well treat it as a short vacation before they go back to the cruel world of entertainment. They just needed to be careful not to be spotted by Jae nor anyone for that matter. News and gossips are easy to spread nowadays. It won't even take a day for the reporters to track them down. 

The group looked around more. Almost an hour later, they decided to leave. Sungjae's class were scheduled to leave 10 minutes ago anyway. 

"Strange.. Sungjae-ya hadn't updated us yet." Hyunsik suddenly asked once they entered the van. 

"It does seem strange. It's not like Jae to not contact us. Especially about the trip. He knew we would be worried." Minhyuk pinched in. They received grunts of approval from the rest. 

"Let's not make too much out of it. Maybe he's having fun that's why he forgot." Eunkwang tried reassuring his members. 

"It could be but still.. It's not like him to just forget like that.." Changsub added, frowning at his phone as if it did something wrong. 

"Let's just move on to their next destination.. Just to be sure, let's try to sneak a peek at him during the trip. To make sure he's alright. Just to appease our minds." Ilhoon suggested. His comment was well received as the group agreed with his plan. They sat back comfortably and pulled up Sungjae's trip schedule (which they asked from him before the trip.), their minds clearly not at peace due to worry. 

~~

They arrived at Soswaewon Garden in record time. Unlike what they did at Joknokwon, which was looking alarmingly at all directions to make sure that no Jae was around, this time, they were craning their necks and searched the crowd for their _maknae_. They still kept their identities hidden, which proved to be not that hard as people there were more interested in the scenery than on a group of heavily dressed guys. 

They did found him. And oh, boy.. What they saw scarred them for life. 

After almost 40 minutes of searching, they finally found his class. They were making their way back to their bus. They were just waiting to cross the streets. Once they were certain it was their _maknae's_ class, their eyes immediately soughted for their youngest. They did find him. He was standing at the front of the group. They were relieved for a moment, having spotted him and making sure that he wasn't physically harmed. That relief immediately turned to horror. 

They watched with batted breaths as their youngest brother practically threw himself in front of a speeding car. All to save a young child's life. Their heart dropped at the sight. Out of fear, they screamed their maknae's name. 

They practically cried out of immense relief when they saw Sungjae roll out of the way before he could get hit. They flinched seeing him hit his back on the concrete wall. He was hurt but alive, they told themselves. They should be thankful. 

He was alright. 

But then he wasn't.. 

Seconds later, from where they were standing, they saw Sungjae hyperventilating. An attack.. Their _maknae_ was having an attack. 

It was Changsub and Ilhoon who made a move to approach. Eunkwang held both their arms to stop them. The two snapped their heads back to look at their leader, ready to shout at him. They stopped, seeing the look of brokenness and helplessness on their oldest's face. He was obviously facing a clear message to them. Not yet. The two stand down after that. 

The group of six watched with pained expressions as their _maknae_ suffer from an attack. Or was it a flashback? It was hard to tell from the distance. The reason why they hadn't stepped in yet wasn't to protect their secret. No. Heck, they'll willingly give up their identity just to help their youngest. 

They hadn't stepped in yet because they wanted to test the waters. Stupid as it might sound but they needed to make sure that it was something serious. That they wouldn't throw away Sungjae's secrets for nothing. This was his last chance of keeping it. As much as they didn't like it, they respected his need to keep his involvement with them a secret. It was important to him which was why it was also important to them. If this attack was something serious then all secrets be damned. They'll step in and help because they couldn't afford to lose their maknae. Never. 

Nearing the five minute clock and seeing that his classmates and teacher didn't have a damn clue on what to do, Eunkwang gave his signal. 

They'll face the consequences later. Their _maknae_ was having a fucking PTSD attack and like hell they'll continue to just sit back and relax. 


End file.
